Una herida en la mente y el corazón
by Clio27
Summary: El beso entre Ron y Hermione aun esta en suspenso. Una invitación a cenar en la Madriguera, podría aclara las cosas, pero las vueltas de la vida traeran malas noticias y la cena quedara servida para nadie...
1. La decisión

**Una herida en la mente y el corazón **

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

**_Aclaraciones: _**

**_La historia mantiene la magia._**

**_Ya pasaron dos semanas desde la derrota de Lord Voldemort._**

**_Fred no está muerto. Decidí mantenerlo vivo, para así no empeorar las cosas, que se verán en los siguientes capítulos. _**

**_Nos vemos!!!!_**

Cap. 1: La decisión.

Todo había acabado. Todo había cambiado. Y Ron estaba decidido. La luz que vino a despejar sus dudas se había presentado en el momento más inesperado y por lo mismo, dudaba mucho poder olvidarlo. Aquel beso que le había dado Hermione durante la gran batalla en Hogwarts contra Lord Voldemort, le había ordenado un tanto las ideas, sus sentimientos…sus reales sentimientos hacia Hermione. Y además, le dio el "valor" para poder decirle cara a cara (en algún momento), lo que sentía por ella.

Por otro lado, Hermione no podía más de felicidad. Una vez terminada la batalla, se había reunido con sus padres, les había devuelto sus recuerdos y les anunciaba que el mundo estaba en paz. Y esa felicidad solo podía completarse, con el recuerdo de un beso. Un beso con su hasta entonces "mejor amigo" Ron Weasley. Para ella aun era una sorpresa. Había tomado la iniciativa; ella lo había besado. No supo cómo ni de adonde pudo sacar el valor para hacer algo así, pero ya estaba hecho. Y claro está, no tenía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. Además, Ron le había correspondido el beso. Para Hermione, era motivos más que suficientes para estar dichosa. Pero pasados ya unos días, las dudas comenzaron a ensombrecer aquella felicidad. Algo le preocupaba: aún no había tenido noticias de Ron…

Ron ya no podía conciliar el sueño. Pronto, su madre los llamaría a desayunar. Se movía de un lado para otro en su cama. No quería levantarse aún, pues podría despertar a Harry. Ron, luego de la batalla, había invitado a su mejor amigo a quedarse en La Madriguera el tiempo que quisiera, hasta que decidiera donde vivir. Estaba claro que no regresaría con los Dursley.

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Harry, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Nada, ¿por qué?- contesto Ron.

Porque no dejas de dar vueltas en la cama, y esa cama cruje como nunca. Además, no sentí tus ronquidos- dijo Harry, frotando sus manos sobre sus ojos. Se acomodó para sentarse en la cama que ocupaba.

Es solo que ya no tengo ganas de dormir- mintió Ron.

¿Seguro que es por eso?- pregunto Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos ya fijos en el pelirrojo.

Claro, ¿por qué más?- volvió a mentir Ron.

Mmm, yo pensé que era por lo que le había pasado a Hermiones- dijo Harry, tratando de ponerse serio tras la mentira lanzada a su amigo.

¡¡¿Qué, qué?, ¿qué Hermione queee?!!- de un salto, Ron se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la de Harry. Su corazón se aceleró al máximo, como nunca; su rostro se volvió pálido; su cabello nunca había resaltado tanto como en aquel momento.

Harry, sin poder aguantar más, largo una fuerte carcajada, que inmediatamente aplaco con sus manos, pues se percató que era muy temprano para tan fuerte ruido.

Que pena me da no haber tenido un espejo para que pudieras ver tu rostro- dijo Harry, luego de tranquilizarse.

Pero que…- dijo Ron, pero no acabó al darse cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído.- Eres un maldito…

No te enojes, si yo solo quiero saber qué te pasa para ayudarte- dijo Harry.

Suspirando, y volviendo el color natural a su rostro, Ron dijo:

Bueno, creo que es un poco obvio, ¿no?-

Mmm, parece. Es Hermione, ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry.

Si, se trata de ella- contestó Ron, acercando una silla junto a la cama de Harry y sentándose en ella.

Me lo imagine- dijo Harry- Y hasta me estaba pareciendo extraño que aún no la mencionaras considerando lo que pasó en Hogwarts.

Lo que sucede Harry, es que no se qué hacer- dijo Ron, con un tono de voz algo apesumbrado.

Y ¿por qué? ¿dudas? Creo que tanto para ti como para quien los vio, o sea, yo, hay cierta claridad en lo que pasó. Y obviamente está claro lo que Hermione siente por ti- dijo Harry.

Eso lo sé- dijo Ron, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a pasearse por su habitación- Y también se que debo hablar con ella, pero no sé cómo, no sé si enviarle una carta, ir hasta su casa, invitarla a una cita. ¡Ah!, ya me duele la cabeza- dijo Ron, con las manos sobre su cabeza.

Haber, tranquilo, ya encontraremos una solución a tu "tortuoso" problema- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa burlona.

No te burles de mí, Harry- dijo Ron, volviendo a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama de Harry- Claro, para ti es fácil. Tu estas de lo mas bien con Ginny y no tienes estas preocupaciones.

Pero las tuve en su momento, pues hombre- dijo Harry- Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no me fue fácil estar con Ginny. No tenía la más mínima intención de hacerle daño y tuve que separarme de ella para protegerla de Voldemort. Fue muy difícil separarme de ella, no poder disfrutar de su compañía, de sus conversaciones, de sus be…-

Ya te entendí, no mas detalles por favor- lo interrumpió Ron, aclarando su garganta rápidamente.

Bueno, bueno. El asunto es que yo también me vi enfrentado a la incertidumbre si Ginny deseaba finalmente estar conmigo o no- dijo Harry, un poco colorado.

Pero no es lo mismo Harry. Ambos sabían lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Solo debían retomar lo que estaba pendiente. En cambio con Hermione, tengo que empezar de cero- dijo Ron- Y por si fuera poco, ya han pasado dos semanas desde lo que pasó en Hogwarts y no he tenido noticias de ella- esto último Ron lo dijo con cierto aire derrotista, que Harry pudo captar.

Pero Ron, no des todo por perdido antes de comenzar. De seguro Hermione debe estar reencontrándose con sus padres y querrá contarles los últimos acontecimientos del mundo mágico. Además, eres tú el que debe dar el siguiente paso- dijo animadamente Harry.

Si, tienes razón. No puedo pensar así. Solo debo planear algo para poder hablar con ella cuanto antes y…

¡¡ Ya se!!- lo interrumpió Harry, sorprendiendo a Ron.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ron, intrigado.

¡Invítala a La Madriguera!- dijo Harry, emocionado.

¿Tú crees?- dijo Ron, algo indeciso.

Si claro, acá se sentirá más a gusto. Así no estará tan sola ni se pondrá nerviosa, creo. Bueno, hasta que en algún momento puedas hablar con ella. La idea es que tomes mas confianza- dijo finalmente Harry.

Mmm, no es mala idea- dijo Ron-. Luego de un momento de silencio continuo- Esta bien. Eso haré. Le enviare una lechuza con una nota invitándola a La Madriguera. Y más vale que me ayudes Harry- decidió finalmente Ron, poniéndose de pie y acomodando la silla en su lugar habitual.

Excelente- dijo Harry muy animado- Y será mejor que vallamos dejando la conversación para más tarde, porque en cualquier momento tú…- quedó interrumpido mientras se paraba de la cama.

¡Ron, Harry! ¡Levántense, que está servido el desayuno!- grito desde la cocina la Sra. Weasley.

Mmm, parece que sí. Además, ya me estaba dando hambre. Luego de tomar desayuno, le escribo a Hermione- dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación, seguido de Harry.


	2. Pigwidgeon

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 2: Pigwidgeon

Minutos después de aquella conversación, y a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, una joven castaña habría lentamente sus ojos, evitando los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de su habitación. Luego de tomarse un momento para acostumbrarse a la luz, abrió completamente sus ojos y pasó sus manos bajo su cabeza. Así, Hermione echó a rodar sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué aún no sé nada de él?, ¿estará bien?, ¿se estará escondiendo?, ¿estará asustado?, ¿arrepentido? o quizás, ¿no me quiere ver?, ¿solo me ve como una amiga y no se atreve a decírmelo?, ¿el beso no significo nada para él?. Hermione no paraba de hacerse aquellas preguntas, que ya hace unos días la angustiaban.

¿Qué debo hacer?, pensaba luego de repetir otra decena de preguntas en su mente. Luego decidida se dijo- Nada. Yo hice el primer movimiento y valla que lo fue.

-Basta- dijo finalmente Hermione en voz alta. – No más de preguntas, no más dudas. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Si no tiene interés en saber de mí, allá él. No lo voy a buscar. No, no y – no pudo terminar de decirse un tercer no, cuando un fuerte picoteo en la ventana de su habitación llamó su atención. Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y se encontró con una lechuza. A primera vista, no la reconoció, hasta que de pronto…

¿Pigwidgeon?- dijo Hermion, sorprendida, mientras abría la ventana.-Y ¿qué traes allí?- pregunto al ave, como si pudiera contestarle. En una de sus patas, diviso un papel enrollado en tubo y lo retiró. Con cuidado lo abrió; parecía que tenía en sus manos una valiosa reliquia. Contra todo lo que había pensado y decidido segundos antes, una tibia emoción recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Será de…?- comenzó Hermione, mientras desenrollaba el papel.-

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo has estado?. Espero que muy bien. ¿Qué tal tus padres?, ¿todo en orden?. Bueno, el motivo por el que te escribo es…para invitarte a cenar a La Madriguera. Harry, Ginyy y …yo, te extrañamos. Espero que no tengas inconvenientes para venir. Envía tu respuesta con Pigwidgeon. Y espero que puedas venir…bueno, todos acá lo esperamos. _

_Hasta pronto,_

_Ron._

Hermione no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa. Leyó nuevamente la carta. Ron la estaba invitando a cenar. Pero solo eso. Luego de leer la carta por tercera vez, se convenció que en ella no había nada más escrito que hiciera "renacer" sus esperanzas. Solo ir a cenar y poder ver a sus amigos, nada más. Y debía reconocerlo: se sentía algo decepcionada.

Está bien, iré.- comenzó a pensar Hermione.- Es obvio que no puedo esconderme y evitar a Ron para siempre. Además, también extraño a Harry y Ginny y al resto de los Weasley. Debo actuar como siempre. No puedo emocionarme demasiado. Solo me hará mal. Sin expectativas Hermione, sin expectativas.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, agarro un trozo de papel que tenía sobre su escritorio y escribió su respuesta a la invitación. Se acercó nuevamente a la lechuza y enrollo el papel en una de sus patas. Volvió a abrir la ventana y acercó la lechuza a esta.

A La Madriguera. Pigwidgeon - dijo Hermione cerca del ave. Inmediatamente después, el ave abrió sus alas y tomo vuelo.

Bueno, será mejor que les avise a mis padres de la invitación- dijo Hermione, mientras se acomodaba su enmarañado cabello y se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación.

Luego de comunicarle a sus padres, durante el desayuno, sobre la invitación a cenar de Ron, a la que por cierto no le pusieron problema, Hermione pasó el resto de la mañana limpiando y ordenando su habitación. Desde el regreso a su casa y con sus padres, había dedicado bastante tiempo a estar junto a ellos y obviamente, a ponerlos al tanto de todo lo que había vivido junto a sus amigos. Por ello, no se había preocupado mucho de ordenar sus cosas. Y que bueno momento era ese para hacerlo. No tenía ganas de pensar (raro en ella), no quería pensar en Ron. Pese a todo…no quería pensar en aquel beso.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lugar, un chico emocionado, corría para llegar a las escaleras y las subió lo más rápido que pudo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y dijo:

Harry…Harry…ya….contestó- jadeaba Ron, con un trozo de papel en su mano.

Ya era hora.- dijo Harry divertido.- Ya me tenías mareado de tanto que caminabas por la habitación. Entonces, ¿vendrá?.

Si, dijo que si.- contestó Ron con voz débil.

¿Pero qué pasa?. Ánimo, hombre, ¿no es eso lo que querías?- pregunto Harry, mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Sí, pero creo que no estaba preparado para que dijiera que si- contestó Ron, con poco ánimo.

Solo son los nervios. Tú, tranquilo. Tenemos toda la tarde para pensar que hacer. Veras que sale todo bien.- lo animo Harry.

Eso espero Harry, eso espero. No quiero arruinarlo esta vez.

¿Qué no quieres arruinar?.- dijo risueñamente Ginny apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

Nada, no te metas- contesto secamente Ron.

¿Vendrá Hermione a cenar?.- preguntó Ginny, pasando su mirada de Ron a Harry.

Si, hace poco llegó su respuesta.- contestó Harry, acercándose a Ginny. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la chica, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un tierno y breve beso.

Sus escenas en otra parte, por favor.- dijo Ron, algo molesto.

No seas pesado Ron. No te molestes con nosotros. Además, no falta mucho para que llegue Hermione.- dijo Ginny, con tono burlesco.

¿ Y qué tiene que ver la llegada de Hermione?.- preguntó Ron.

Que cuando ella llegue, se te pasara el mal humor, pues hermanito. Ella es la única que puede cambiar tus estados de ánimo o ¿me equivoco?.- dijo Ginny con una mueca burlona en su rostro.

¡Hermione no tiene nada que ver con mi estado de ánimo!.- dijo Ron, poniéndose colorado.

Si, se nota. Bueno, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo. Harry, ¿vamos a dar un paseo?.- dijo Ginny, buscando una mano del aludido.

Está bien.- dijo Harry, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Ginny. Luego miró a Ron y dijo:

¿No te molesta que te deje un momento solo?.-

No, no hay problema. Ve.- contestó Ron, resignado.

¿Le estas pidiendo permiso?.- le preguntó Ginny a Harry, elevando la voz y abriendo los ojos.

Ginny, vete, vete, vete. Harry, ve tranquilo, mira que prefiero que vallas con ella, antes que se ponga furiosa. Y ya sabes que no es nada agradable.- dijo Ron, indicando con las manos que se fueran.

Ginny, conteniendo las ganas de empezar a gritarle a su hermano y decirle unas cuantas ofensas, prefirió decir:

Mira el lado positivo. Te dejamos solo para que puedas pensar con que cara vas a recibir a Hermione y que explicación le vas a dar por no haberte pronunciado respecto al beso que te dio durante la batalla. No me extrañaría que no quiera saber nada de ti. ¡¡Te pasas de idiota!!.- terminó Ginny, tirando de la mano de Harry, quien pasaba la mirada desde su novia a Ron. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto para contestarle, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

Ron, voy a dar un paseo con Ginny y luego regreso para que hablemos, ¿OK?.-

Si, está bien.- contestó resignado Ron.

Ginnny, sin volver a mirar a su hermano, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera y Harry la siguió, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Ron con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.


	3. Una dolorosa noticia

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los comentarios**

**Dani: Gracias por el apoyo por acá!!!. Y nada de hincha….yo encantada!!! Besoss!**

**avril3potter3and3xD: WooW, que nombre, aisjaijsas. Bueno, gracias por pasarte por esta historia. Espero verte por acá, para los siguientes capítulos y te gusten!!. Un beso.**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 3: Una dolorosa noticia

Hermione comenzó a prepararse para la cena en casa de los Weasley con una hora de anticipación. O quizás fue un poco más. Cada cinco minutos detenía sus ajetreados movimientos y se decía: "Para que me arreglo tanto. Si es solo una cena con mis amigos de siempre." Luego, a los siguientes cinco minutos, volvía detenerse y se decía: "No, debo verme estupenda. Para que vea Ron de lo que se pierde." Y así estuvo un buen rato hasta que por fin se decidió: se puso un vestido blanco, de manga corta, con diseños de pequeñas mariposas negras, el cual le llegaba hasta la rodilla y se abotonaba en el frente hasta la cintura; también unas sandalias negras, con un pequeño taco y el pelo, decidió recogerlo completo en una cola alta. No se maquilló, salvo un poco de brillo en los labios. Y aun así, se veía jovial y hermosa. Luego, se miró al espejo y dijo:

Creo que sí. Así estoy bien. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no uso este vestido. Será buen momento para estrenarlo.- se dijo, aunque por un momento tuvo la intención de volver a cambiarse.- No, así me quedo.

Finalmente, miro su reloj, y se sorprendió de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo; ya debía irse. Tomó rápidamente un frasco con su perfume preferido y lo apuntó a cada lado de su cuello, liberando una fragancia dulce, pero liviana. Tomo su cartera y una chaqueta, y salió de su habitación. Bajo la escalera y se dirigió a la sala de estar de su casa, donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Bueno, mamá, papá, me voy a casa de los Weasley.- dijo Hermione, acercándose a ellos. Se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-Cuídate, hija.- dijo la señora Granger.

- Si mamá.- contesto Hermione, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, buscando un lugar para poder desaparecer. De pronto, advirtió que a su derecha, había un callejón que, por lo que pudo ver, se encontraba totalmente vacío, lo cual era perfecto para desaparecer. Comenzó a cruzar la calle y cuando se encontraba a punto de llegar al callejón, recordó que algo le faltaba: su varita. Y de su varita, nunca se desprendía, aún pasado el peligro. Se dio media vuelta y retomo el camino rumbo a su casa. Mientras caminaba, abrió su cartera y comenzó a hurguetear en su interior, esperando haberse equivocado y que su varita si estuviera allí. De pronto, el grito de una mujer la saco de su búsqueda:

-¡CUIDADO!

Hermione rápidamente miro hacia la mujer que había gritado y un segundo después, miro a su derecha. Una luz potente le encandilo los ojos…

-No….- fue lo último que dijo Hermione.

Ron caminaba de un lado para otro en su habitación. Y mentalmente repasaba las cosas que le diría a Hermione:

Hermione, primero que nada, quisiera pedirte perdón por no haber intentado ponerme en contacto contigo. Sé que debería haberlo hecho, en especial después de lo que pasó durante la batalla en Hogwarts. Además, supuse que querías pasar tiempo con tus padres, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y bueno… estaba reuniendo el valor para hablarte. Tú sabes que soy algo torpe con las palabras, y de verdad, no quiero arruinar nada…contigo. Aquel beso…no sabes cuanto significo para mí ese beso. Ahora que creo saber que es lo que sientes por mí, tengo el valor para decirte….que…que…me gustas, me gustas mucho… que hace tiempo que…estoy enamorado de ti. Hermione, no sabes cuanto te….- unos golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de su monologo mental.

-Ron, soy yo- dijo Harry

- Si, si, pasa- dijo Ron, sentándose en una orilla de su cama.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Harry, mientras pasaba y cerraba la puerta.

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- contesto Ron.

- Porque te ves un poco pálido. No me digas que estas nervioso. Tranquilízate, amigo, todo va a salir bien. Solo debes hacer lo que acordamos y listo. Ánimo- contesto animadamente Harry.

- Ya lo se, es solo que me pregunto si querrá hablar conmigo. Ginny, tiene razón; deje pasar mucho tiempo. Quizás piensa que no le correspondo y no quiere saber nada de mí. ¿Y si me dice que lo del beso fue un error?, Qué no es lo que yo creo?. ¿Qué hago si después de hablarle, me rechaza? ¡¡Aaaa!!. Fui un idiota, Harry. Soy un cobarde. Debí haberle dicho en el mismo instante del beso que la quería, que la quiero…que la amo!!.- dijo finalmente Ron, recostándose ahora sobre su cama.

- ¡¡¡RON!!! Ya basta. Solo debes preocuparte por lo que tienes que hacer. Ya veremos los resultados de la plática que tengas con Hermione. Con esa actitud, no vas a llegar a ninguna parte con ella. Ya, levántate y bajemos, que en cualquier momento llega y será mejor que te vea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Si, está bien.- dijo Ron más animado, parándose de la cama de un salto.

Bajaron rápidamente hasta el comedor de La Madriguera, en donde la mesa ya estaba dispuesta para la cena. La señora Weasley se encontraba en la cocina, terminando los últimos detalles de la cena, desde donde salía un exquisito olor a pavo asado. Ginny se encontraba ayudando a su madre, y cuando bajaron Harry y Ron, miro de reojo a su hermano, lo que la hizo sonreír disimuladamente:

-Debe de estar más nervioso que nunca.- pensó Ginny, sonriendo, y continuo con sus quehaceres.

Ron estaba a punto de desintegrar el papel que tenía en sus manos: era la respuesta que había enviado Hermione a la invitación que le había hecho. Primero lo enrollo; luego, comenzó a doblar el papel en varias partes; otra vez lo enrollo.

Ron, deja ese papel en paz, por favor- dijo Harry, perdiendo un poco la paciencia con su mejor amigo.

Es que…ya debería haber llegado.- dijo Ron, algo ansioso.

Ya verás que no tarda en llegar. De seguro se demora porque no sabe que ponerse.- dijo Harry divertido.

Mmm….quizás se arrepintió a último momento, y decide no venir para no tener que verme.- soltó Ron.

Ron, de verdad, ya me está hartando esa actitud tuya. Así no conseguirás nada.- dijo Harry.- Mejor voy a ver cómo va la cena.- Y acto seguido, se encamino hacia la cocina, de donde en ese preciso momento salía la Sra. Weasley.

Chicos, y Hermione, ¿aún no llega?.-

No, aún no.- contesto Harry

Que extraño. No es costumbre de ella ser impuntual.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- dijo una voz detrás de Molly. Ginny salía de la cocina con unas botellas de hidromiel para la mesa.

Solo falta ella y bueno, Arthur, que siempre termina su trabajo justo para la hora de cenar.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

Y ¿qué hay de los gemelos? ¿ellos no vendrán a cenar?.- pregunto Ron

Enviaron una lechuza avisando que llegarían mas tarde y que no los esperemos a cenar. Al parecer, les llegó un nuevo cargamento de esas chucherías que tanto les gustan a la tienda y debían revisarlo.- contesto la Sra. Weasley, con tono de desaprobación.

De pronto, desde la chimenea, surgió una luz y un humo verde; era la red flu. Luego de disiparse el humo en la chimenea, apareció el Sr. Weasley. Y no venía con buena cara.

Pero Arthur, ¿por qué esa cara? Y ¿por qué has venido por red flu?.- pregunto preocupada la Sra. Weasley.

Para llegar más rápido a casa.- contesto el Sr. Weasley. A continuación, y dejando su maletín sobre el sillón más cercano que tenia, se acercó hacia Ron, Harry y Ginny.

Papá, ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó Ginny, quien empezaba a inquietarse.

Chicos… se trata de Hermione.- contesto el Sr. Weasley con preocupación.

¿Qué pasa con Hermione?.- pregunto Harry, algo impaciente.

Ella….- comenzó lentamente el Sr. Weasley

¡Papá, por favor, ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Ginny con urgencia.

…tuvo un accidente.- continuo el Sr. Weasley

Pero, ¿qué tipo de accidente, Sr. Weasley?.- preguntó apresuradamente Harry.

No recuerdo la palabra, pero tiene que ver con automóvil manejado por un muggle.- contesto el aludido.

¡¡ ¿La atropelló un automóvil?!!- dijo de inmediato Harry.

Sí, eso fue. Fue atropellada por un automóvil muggle, cuando venia para acá.- contestó el Sr. Weasley.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa que la atropello?.- preguntó Ginny, ya con los nervios alterados.

Es un accidente común que se da entre los muggles. Lamentable, pero común. Ya te contare de que se trata.- dijo Harry. Se acercó a Ginny y le tomo una de sus manos..- Y ¿Dónde está ella ahora?.-

En un hospital muggle, que se encuentra a unas cuadras del Ministerio de Magia.- contesto el Sr. Weasley.- Y chicos…será mejor que partamos cuanto antes, porque al parecer, el accidente fue grave.- finalizó el Sr. Weasley, con apremio.

Entonces vamos.- dijo la Sra. Weasley, sacándose el delantal que llevaba puesto.

Y ¿Ron dónde está?.- pregunto Ginny, mirando a todos los que allí se encontraban.


	4. La penosa realidad parte I

**Hola!!! Como están?. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. AAA, Y bienvenida a la historia, MiZii-'-Yomi!!!, ijiajia. Espero les guste el siguiente capítulo!!**

**Besos para todas!! **

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 4: La penosa realidad. (parte I)

Todos se miraron, buscando a Ron. Pero él no estaba. Como si supiera donde empezar a buscarlo, Harry miro hacia una ventana y lo encontró: estaba en el jardín. Presiono la mano de Ginny para que lo mirara, y le indico donde estaba Ron. Harry soltó la mano de su novia y se dirigió a la puerta. Salio y camino hacia su amigo. Cuando estuvo cerca, le hablo:

Ron… Ron, ¿estás bien?.- Silencio.

Ron…¿estás bien?.- repitió Harry.- Debemos salir ya para el hospital.

Silencio. Harry se acercó más y se ubicó frente al pelirrojo. Lo observó y se convenció: nunca, en el tiempo que llevaba de amistad con Ron, había visto tanta desolación en su rostro. Lo que si había visto en el rostro de su amigo era miedo, dudas y tal vez desesperación, en especial, en los tiempos que acababan de dejar atrás. Pero el rostro de Ron esta vez era distinto. Era una mezcla de sentimientos que hizo que el corazón de Harry de oprimiera por un momento: había pena, angustia….sí, sobre todo angustia. De pronto, mientras lo observaba, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer la cara de Ron; y él aun permanecía en silencio.

Ron, debes reponerte.- lo tomó por los hombros.- Ron, debemos salir para el hospital cuanto antes.- dijo Harry.

No puedo.- dijo finalmente Ron, con un hilo de voz.

Claro que puedes. Debes ir. Debes estar con ella.- dijo Harry, aun con las manos en sus hombros.

No sé si podré, Harry.- dijo Ron. Al parecer, en cualquier momento caería al suelo

Si Ron, si podrás. Y será mejor que comiences a caminar ahora. Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo acá, en lugar de saber cómo esta Hermione.- dijo Harry, quien ahora ya empezaba a impacientarse.

¿Y si esta grave?....y si….se…- dijo Ron, mirando esta vez a Harry.

¡Ni se te ocurra terminar la frase!. Hermione es fuerte y tú lo sabes. Por eso, debemos irnos ya, para saber que paso.- dijo Harry con firmeza.- Además, Ginny y tus padres nos están esperando.

Ron guardo silencio nuevamente; y también Harry. Unos segundos después, Ron limpio las ultimas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y miro a Harry.

Vamos entonces.-

Vamos.- dijo Harry, algo más aliviado, pese a su preocupación.

Caminaron de regreso a La Madriguera. Ginny se encontraba en la puerta por donde había salido Harry momentos antes, esperando que volvieran. Adentro, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley estaban listos para partir; a Hermione la querían como una hija y se sentían tan conmocionados por la noticia como los chicos….aunque quizás no tanto como Ron.

Una vez que volvieron Harry y Ron, Ginny se apresuro a entregarles sus chaquetas. Las recibieron y se acercaron a los Sres. Weasley.

Será mejor que yo y Molly, vallamos por red flu. Estoy muy cansado para aparecerme.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.- Llegaremos al Ministerio.

Bien, nosotros apareceremos a las afueras del Ministerio. Allí nos reuniremos para ir juntos al hospital.- dijo Ginny acomodándose su chaqueta.

Muy bien. Vamos.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Los Sres. Weasley se encaminaron hacia la chimenea. La primera en partir fue la Sra. Weasley y le siguió su esposo. Acto seguido, los chicos salieron de la casa y se ubicaron en el jardín de esta. Ginny se paró entre Harry y Ron; tomo sus manos y un segundo después, el jardín y La Madriguera habían desaparecido.

A Ron, la sensación de la desaparición, como a muchos otros, no le agradaba; y mucho menos en aquel momento. Se encontraba a las afueras del Ministerio de Magia, junto a Harry y Ginny, pero no estaba allí…no mentalmente. Se sentía mareado, abatido, angustiado, triste. Ahora si comprendía: una persona puede experimentar diferentes emociones a la vez, sin tener que explotar. "Esto no debería estar pasando".- pensó Ron. "Sería una cena junto a mi familia y luego la invitaría al jardín. Harry me ayudaría en caso que ella no quisiera. Le preguntaría por sus padres… o tal vez, si mis nervios lo permitían, habría comenzado pidiéndole disculpas… disculpas por dejar pasar el tiempo; por no haber tenido el valor para hablarle inmediatamente después que todo acabara; por no confesarle lo mucho que la quería…lo mucho que la amaba. Y como duele ahora el tiempo que deje pasar ".

Ron respiró profundamente. Otra vez. No; aquello no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Se separo de Harry y Ginny y se acercó a la pared del edificio que tenia enfrente. Apoyo su espalda y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "No, a ella no. No a Hermione" comenzó a repetir mentalmente.

Harry y Ginny lo observaban en silencio. Sin decir una palabra, ambos intentaron ponerse en el lugar de Ron. Se miraron y un escalofrío los recorrió; Ginny se acercó más a Harry y lo abrazó. Harry le correspondió. Acto seguido, el pelinegro acerco sus labios a la frente de la pelirroja y la beso.

Harry – dijo Ginny, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo de frente.- Que va a pasar si…- continúo con un hilo de voz.

Nada va a pasar Ginny- dijo Harry. – No pensemos en lo que pueda pasar. Aun no sabemos como esta Hermione. Además, debemos ser fuertes, y no solo por ella, si no también por Ron…esta destrozado.- termino Harry, levantando la cabeza para mirar ahora a su mejor amigo, quien seguía apoyado en la pared.

A eso me refería, Harry. ¿Qué va a pasar con Ron?.- dijo Ginny, preocupada.

Te lo repito: mejor no pensemos nada. Esperemos a ver como esta Hermione.- dijo Harry, intentando trasmitir a su novia algo de tranquilidad.

Está bien.- dijo Ginny, y en ese mismo instante, vieron acercarse a los Sres. Weasley.

Muy bien chicos, vamos, es por acá.- dijo el Sr. Weasley, indicando el camino hacia el hospital muggle.

Ron los siguió, sin decir nada. No sabía con que se iba a encontrar y eso lo angustiaba. Mientras caminaba, movió bruscamente su cabeza para ambos lados: imágenes de Hermione herida luego del accidente, aparecían ante él y deseaba sacarlas de su mente.

Caminaron tres cuadras desde el Ministerio, para llegar a un gran edificio de color blanco. En el frente se leía "Hospital San Lorenzo" y mas abajo, a un costado, un cartel con letras rojas, anunciaba el sector de "Urgencias". Se dirigieron hacia allá y el Sr. Weasley hizo un gesto, indicando la recepción. Comenzó a caminar, pero Harry lo detuvo.

Sr. Weasley, si prefiere, yo preguntare por Hermione.-

Creo que es lo mejor. No estoy muy familiarizado con el lenguaje médico en un hospital muggle. Pero si te acompaño.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Ambos caminaron hasta la recepción. No había nadie. Luego de unos segundos y tras abrirse una puerta lateral, apareció una mujer ya mayor, pero de paso firme. Observo a los recién llegados y preguntó:

Buenas noches. ¿Qué desean?.

Necesitamos saber de una paciente que hace poco ingreso.- contesto Harry.- Su nombre el Hermione Granger.

Mmmm…espera un momento.- dijo la mujer, revisando unos papeles sobre el mesón.- Granger, Granger…si, aquí esta. Ingresó hace aproximadamente 30 minutos. Pero en estos momentos la está operando.- dijo la mujer.

¿Operando?.- pregunto el Sr. Weasley

Si. Por la gravedad en la que llegó, se hizo necesario operarla de urgencia. Según la información que tengo acá, sufrió daño en la columna vertebral.- contestó la mujer.

¿En la columna vertebral?.- pregunto Harry y se puso pálido. En los tiempo en que vivía junto a los Dursley, había visto noticias en que gente con daños en la columna vértebra, tenía serio problemas para…

Harry, ¿qué sucede?. Te pusiste pálido.- pregunto el Sr. Weasley.

Oh… no es nada.- mintió Harry. Se dirigió a la recepcionista.- Y los padres de ella, ¿se encuentran acá?.-

Si, en el área de traumatología. Segundo piso, hacia la derecha.

Gracias.- dijo Harry. Junto al Sr. Weasley volvieron junto a los demás. Ron lo miro esperando algo de información.

Debemos ir al segundo piso. Allí están los padres de Hermione. Quizás sepan algo más de lo que pasó. Vamos.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.


	5. La penosa realidad parte II

**Dani: Por como tenía los guiones en Word, el sistema no los tomaba. Pero lo arregle, así que ahora si esta mejor. Un besoo!!!**

**Y para no perder más tiempo….les dejo en seguida la continuación!!!!. **

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Continuación capitulo 4 (parte I)

Subieron por las escaleras y siguieron las indicaciones de la recepcionista. Una vez que llegaron al área de traumatología, Ginny divisó a los padres de Hermione. Estaban sentados y abrazados frente a una puerta. Rápidamente se acercaron a ellos.

Cuando vieron acercarse a los Sres. Weasley, Ron, Harry y Ginny, la madre de Hermione se separó un poco de su marido y se puso de pie. Una vez que el grupo de recién llegados estuvo cerca, la Sra. Granger dijo:

-¿Pero cómo se…?.- se interrumpió. Luego, continuo.- Creo que ya lo se.- dijo, esbozando una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sra. Granger, ¿qué le sucedió a Herminio?.- quien preguntó fue Ron. Harry y Ginny lo observaron, algo sorprendidos.

-Bueno, por lo que nos enteramos, la atropello un automóvil.- contestó la madre de Hermione, desapareciendo por completo aquella débil sonrisa.- Ella iba a tu casa, Ron. Por lo que nos contó una vecina, ella atravesaba la calle y de pronto se devolvió. Iba revisando su cartera y no se percató de la cercanía del automóvil y la…- en este punto, la Sra Granger no pudo continuar. Puso las manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

La Sra. Weasley se acercó ella y la abrazó En ese momento, el padre de Hermione se puso de pie y se paro junto a su esposa.

-En este momento la están operando. Y es lo último que sabemos.- dijo el Sr. Granger.

-Cuenten con nosotros para lo que necesiten.- dijo el Sr. Weasley, extendiendo su mano al Sr. Granger. Este, algo conmovido por el gesto, le estrecho la mano.

-Gracias, gracias por esta acá.- dijo

-Ahora, solo nos queda esperar.- dijo la Sra. Granger.

Los Sres. Granger, volvieron a sus asientos, seguidos de Molly y Arthur, que se sentaron junto a ellos. En cuanto a Harry, Ginny y Ron, estos permanecieron de pie.

Pasaron los minutos. Harry y Ginny, intentando ser útiles, se ofrecieron para traer café a los adultos. Le preguntaron a Ron si quería acompañarlos, pero este les dijo que no. No tenía intenciones de moverse de allí. Su mente y su corazón deseaban fervientemente que Hermione estuviera bien, que la operación (que por cierto, no entendía mucho, al igual que el resto de los Weasley presentes allí) resultara bien y que Hermione volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

Comenzó a imaginarse a Hermione ya recuperada: "Lo primero que haré será…besarla", pensó.

"Esta vez no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo", continuo.

De pronto, del fondo del pasillo, se abrieron unas puertas. Los padres de Hermione se pusieron de pie, seguidos por los Sres. Weasley. Ron se separo de la muralla en la que estaba afirmado y miro hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Inmediatamente después de que se abrieran aquellas puertas, el extremo de una camilla apareció, para luego dejarla a la vista por completo. A cada lado de la camilla, venia una enfermera, empujándola. Detrás de aquella comitiva, apareció un hombre vestido por completo de verde, quien debía ser un doctor.

Cuando la camilla estuvo algo más cerca, Ron agudizó la vista y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Quien venía en la camilla era…Hermione.

Ron estaba impresionado; realmente no estaba preparado para ver aquella escena. Estaba seguro que lo que veía, jamás lo olvidaría. Una de las enfermeras, que venía junto a Hermione, se acercó a la puerta frente a la que estaban sentados anteriormente los Sres. Granger y la abrió. A continuación, ayudo a la otra enfermera a guiar la camilla y comenzaron a ingresarla. Aquella seria la habitación de Hermione en el hospital.

Ron se acerco tímidamente a la puerta de la habitación y observó como las enfermeras atendían a Hermione, mientras los Sres. Granger hablaban con el doctor. Molly y Arthur, habían decidió volver a sentarse; no querían parecer entrometidos mientras hablaban.

Para Ron, lo que observaba era nuevo. Él estaba acostumbrado a los procedimientos mágicos de San Mungo para curar a la gente. Nunca había visto la manera muggle de sanar a una persona. A Hermione, las enfermeras le estaban "conectando" en uno de sus brazos, lo que parecían ser delgadas "mangueras", las cuales estaban unidas a una maquinas que cada cierto tiempo emitían un breve sonido.

Hermione estaba completamente dormida; nada la inmutaba, ni siquiera lo que estaban haciendo las enfermeras. Ron no supo porque, pero al verla allí, dormida, indefensa, lastimada, la extraño como nunca antes lo había hecho y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de no separarse nunca de ella. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

De pronto, sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro. Se dio vuelta, y se encontró con Harry y a su lado, a Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó?.- pregunto Ginny

-Acaban de traer a Hermione. Ahora la están atendiendo en la habitación.- contestó Ron, con una voz casi inaudible.

-Y, ¿Cómo esta?.- preguntó ahora Harry.

-No lo se. Ahora los padres de Hermione hablan con el que parece ser el doctor que la atendió.- contestó Ron.

De pronto, escucharon que una mujer comenzaba a llorar. Miraron rápidamente y descubrieron que se trataba de la Sra. Granger. En aquel instante, Harry recordó lo que había dicho la mujer, momento atrás, en la recepción: "…sufrió daño en la columna vertebral…". "Que no sea lo que esto pensando."

-¿Qué habrá pasado?.- pregunto Ron

Observaron a la Sra. Granger, que además de seguir llorando desconsoladamente, comenzó a caminar junto a su marido hacia la habitación de Hermione, guiados por el doctor. Los chicos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, y una vez adentro, el doctor cerró la puerta.

Ron, Harry y Ginny, decidieron acercarse a los Sres. Weasley.

-¿Qué pasó mamá? ¿Qué le paso a la Sra. Granger?.- preguntó Ginny

-No lo sabemos, hija. No escuchamos lo que hablaban con el doctor.- respondió la Sra. Weasley.

-¡¡Aaah!!. Que angustia. Habrá que esperar a que salgan los padres de Hermione y preguntarles como esta.- dijo Ginny, impaciente.

Guardaron silencio por casi cinco minutos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación de la castaña se abrió. Y quienes salieron de allí, no fueron los Granger, si no que las enfermeras y el doctor. Caminaron hacia las puertas que se habían abierto anteriormente en el fondo del pasillo, y cuando solo quedaba que el doctor las atravesara, un Ron decidido salió corriendo tras de él, llamándolo. Una vez que lo alcanzó, Harry salio corriendo tras su mejor amigo; sabía que Ron no entendería lo que pudiera decirle el doctor.

-Señor, un momento por favor.- llamó Ron al doctor.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó el aludido. En ese instante, llegó Harry, ubicándose a un lado de Ron.

-Quisiera saber sobre su paciente; la chica que acaba de ingresar en una habitación.- dijo Ron, con apremio.

-Oh…la señorita Granger.- dijo el doctor.

-Sí. Quisiera sabe como esta.- dijo Ron.

-Creo que es mejor que hablen con los padres de la joven.- dijo el doctor, serio.

-Perdone, pero no puedo esperar más.- dijo Ron, elevando un poco la voz.

El doctor guardo silencio. Al parecer, debatía en su mente hablar o no con aquel joven. Finalmente dijo:

-Muy bien. A la señorita Granger la atropello un automóvil y producto del impacto, sufrió una seria lesión en su columna vertebral. Le realizamos una operación de urgencia para reparar el daño en su columna, de la cual todo salio bien, pero…- el doctor guardo silencio. Luego continuo.- La joven puede quedar con secuelas.

-¿Secuelas? ¿Qué tipo de secuelas?.- preguntó Ron.

-No es algo definitivo, ya que la operación se realizó a tiempo. Además, hemos visto casos en que la movilidad se vuelve a adquirir.

-¿Movilidad?.- pregunto Ron. En este punto de la conversación, Harry decidió intervenir.

-Ron, será mejor que yo siga hablando con el doctor.

-¡No!, quiero saber a que se refiere con lo que acaba de decir. ¿A qué se refiere con adquirir la movilidad? .- dijo Ron con fuerza

-Eee….- alcanzó a decir el doctor.

-Ron, por favor, déjame a mi.- insistió Harry, intentando evita el desastre.

-¡NO HARRY!.- dijo Ron nervioso pero enérgico. Miró al doctor.- Por favor, dígame a que se refiere.

-A que la señorita Granger perdió la sensibilidad, la movilidad en sus piernas. La señorita Granger….no puede caminar.- término por decir el doctor.


	6. Un tibio reencuentro

**Hola chicas!!! Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!!!**

**Aca les dejo el siguiente!!**

**Besoss!!!**

**Patri!!, Amiga, siento no haber contado que había publicado acá, pero con lo del blog y la historia interminable, lo olvide, aisjaijs. Besosss, te quiero mucho!!!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 6: Un tibio reencuentro.

Los chicos, a diferencia de la noche anterior, se aparecieron en un callejón frente al Ministerio de Magia; estaban a plena luz del día, y podían ser vistos por muggles. De inmediato, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hospital donde estaba Hermione.

Harry realizo lo mismo que la noche anterior, una vez que ingresaron al hospital, pero esta vez fue junto a Ron; se acercó a la recepcionista, que resultó ser la misma mujer que les dio a él y al Sr. Weasley la información sobre el accidente de Hermione.

-Buenos días. Venimos a visitar a una paciente: Hermione Granger.

-Mmm…un momento, por favor.- comenzó nuevamente a revisar unos papeles. Luego, continuo.- Si, acá esta. A despertado esta madrugada.- Miro a Harry y a Ron, y luego a los gemelos y a Ginny, que estaban un poco más atrás.- ¿Todos ustedes viene a verla?.- pregunto la mujer.

-Si.- dijo Harry.- ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, solo que deberán entrar de a uno. Y por no más de 5 minutos.- dijo la mujer

-No hay problema.- dijo Harry

-Pasen entonces. Creo que ya saben donde es.- terminó la mujer.

-Sí, gracias.- dijo Harry.

Harry y Ron volvieron con los demás, y se dirigieron hacia el área de traumatología.

-¿Trau- ma-to-lo-gía?.- pregunto Fred, cuando llegaron a aquel sector del hospital.

-Siempre tan ingeniosos estos muggles para sus nombres.- dijo algo divertido George, que miraba junto a Fred el nombre del área en la que había llegado.- Papá debe de haber estado fascinado.

-¡Hey!, chicos, no se entretengan, vamos.- dijo Ginny a sus hermanos.

Siguieron caminando un poco más. Y sentados frente a la habitación de Hermione, se encontraban sus padres. Mientras se acercaban, el Sr. Granger giro su cabeza para ver quien se acercaba, y se puso de pie, separándose de su esposa. Cuando el grupo de chicos estuvo ya cerca, el padre de Hermione hablo:

-Hola chicos.-

-Buenos días, Sr. Granger.- dijo Harry.

-Que bueno que han venido.- dijo el Sr. Granger

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por nuestra amiga.- dijo esta vez Ginny, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Chicos, antes que la vean, debo decirles algo. Como ya lo sabrán, Hermione despertó muy temprano hoy….y – se detuvo un momento, mirando a su esposa, buscando su aprobación. Esta asintió. Continuo.- Hermione ya…sabe… que no puede caminar.- dijo pro fin el Sr. Granger.

-Suponíamos que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que ella misma lo descubriera.- dijo Harry.

-Así es. Por lo mismo, es que les pediría que cuando entren a verla, sean cuidadosos. Cuando se dio cuenta de la secuela del accidente, quedo destrozada. Quizás ustedes puedan tranquilizarla.- dijo el Sr. Granger.

-No se preocupe. Tendremos cuidado.- dijo esta vez Ron, algo conmovido por lo que les decía el Sr. Granger.

La primera en entrar a ver a Hermione, fue Ginny. Pese a que se sentía un poco nerviosa, quiso ser la primera en verla. Tal vez eso ayudaría a que Hermione no se alterara más de la cuenta. Golpeo la puerta, esperando una respuesta de la castaña. Luego de escuchar un "pase", Ginny abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación. Mientras lo hacía, recordó lo que Harry le había explicado sobre los accidentes "automovilísticos" y observó a Hermione; la pelirroja esperaba encontrarse con su amiga mucho mas lastimada de lo que la veía, y eso la ayudo a tranquilizarse. La castaña se encontraba sentada en la cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre la sabana y observando a la recién llegada.

-Hola Hermione.- comenzó Ginny, una vez que llego junto a su amiga. Hermione, a modo de respuesta, le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

-Hola.- contesto Hermione, con voz débil.

-Hermione, en cuanto supimos lo que había pasado, hemos venido a verte. Anoche también estuvimos acá.- dijo Ginny, con voz suave..- Y quiero que sepas, que no estás sola. Tu eres fuerte….y de esta vas a salir adelante. Cuenta con nosotros.- terminó Ginny, dando la impresión que necesitaba que su amiga lo supiera.

-Gracias, amiga.- comenzó Hermione, con la voz un poco más fuerte, pero cargada de tristeza.- Pero para ser sincera, no sé si podré contra esto.-

-¿Cómo que no?. Sí que lo harás, Hermione. Como te dije, no estás sola.- se alarmó Ginny

-Ginny, mi condición no es sencilla.- los ojos de la castaña se humedecieron.- El doctor ya me explicó lo que me sucedió y…que no podré caminar. ¿Cómo podré vivir así?.- terminó Hermione, mientras dos grandes lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Amiga, sé que no puedo saber cómo te sientes.- Ginny se acerco a Hermione y tomo una de sus manos.- Pero te repito, no estás para nada sola, nos tienes a nosotros.-

-Yo solo sería una carga, Ginny.- dijo Hermione, con voz débil.

-Como vas a ser una carga. Por favor, no pienses así.- dijo con apremio Ginny.- Estas aquí con nosotros, estas viva; eso es lo importante.

-Ya lo sé, amiga. Pero, ¿Cómo voy a vivir así?.- dijo Hermione, limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Yo se que tu podrás, Hermione.- dijo Ginny, poniéndose un poco mas seria para continuar.- Además, con esa actitud, solo conseguirás deprimirte y ahí si que tu "condición" como le dices, va a empeorar.- terminó Ginny, decidida.

-No lo sé, Ginny, no lo sé.- dijo Hermione, agobiada, mientras miraba sus manos.

-Y…además…esta Ron.- dijo Ginny, esperando llamar la atención de su amiga. Hermione, levantó la cabeza lentamente y miro a Ginny.

-Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Ron en esto?.- pregunto la castaña, con algo de curiosidad.

-Mmmm…. no sé si debería decirte esto, pero….-

-Ginny, ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto Hermione.

-Al que más le afectó la noticia de tu accidente, fue a él. Si solo hubieras visto su cara. Con Harry estábamos muy preocupados no solo por ti, sino también por él.- dijo Ginny.

-¿De…verdad?.- preguntó Hermione, algo tímida.

-Si amiga. Pero lo más sorprendente, para mí y para Harry, es que, luego de volver a La Madriguera y de saber que no puedes caminar, nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a visitarte hoy. La idea de que estemos acá, fue de Ron.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Por unos segundos, miles de pensamiento cruzaron por su mente. ¿Sera que…?, se preguntó, y una tímida sonrisa se alojo en su rostro.

-Hermione – la llamó Ginny, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Hermione.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una sonrisa? Mmm…ves, ¡ya vas progresando!.- dijo Ginny, sonriendo también. Se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó. Una vez que se separó de la castaña, la miró y le dijo.

-Yo se que saldrás adelante. Nosotros estaremos contigo para lo que necesites. Somos tus amigos.

-Lo intentare Ginny. Y gracias.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla. Los chicos están esperando para entrar a verte. Y ah!!...será mejor que arregles un poco tu cabello. No querrás que…Ron te vea así, ¿verdad?.- dijo Ginny, con tono divertido.

-¡Oh!...Gracias.- dijo Hermione sorprendida. Tomo calmadamente su cabello, intentó alisarlo un poco y se hizo una trenza, que dejó que cayera sobre uno de sus hombros.- ¿Así está mejor?.- preguntó a Ginny.

-Mucho mejor.- contestó Ginny sonriéndole.- Bien, te dejo, nos veremos pronto. Y recuerda que te quiero mucho.- termino Ginny, dándole nuevamente una abrazo.

-Y yo a ti, Ginny. Gracias de nuevo por venir.- dijo Hermione.

-De nada. Para eso están los amigos.- dijo Ginny, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, dejando a Hermione, un poco más optimista frente a lo que debía afrontar de ahora en adelante.

Luego que saliera Ginny de la habitación de Hermione, entraron, no haciendo caso a las advertencias de la recepcionista, Fred y George: "Si entramos separados, Hermione va a pensar que el accidente le afecto el cerebro. Y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?", había dicho George, poco antes de entrar a la habitación, animando un poco el ambiente en el pasillo.

Pasados los cinco minutos o un poco más, los gemelos salieron de la habitación de Hermione, correspondiéndole el turno de entrar a Harry. Este estuvo el tiempo que recomendó la recepcionista y salió. Era el turno de Ron. No estaba nervioso (por increíble que parezca), sino mas bien….ansioso. Se puso de pie, en el momento que vio a Harry salir de la habitación, y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando se cruzó con Harry, este le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y lo alentó a que entrara. Ron sostuvo la puerta un momento antes de seguir, tomo aire y entró.

La noche anterior no se había percatado de lo espaciosa que era la habitación de Hermione en aquel hospital. Paso rápidamente su mirada por el gran ventanal, el par de sillas, el sillón y finalmente….a Hermione. Pero ella no lo miraba; al parecer el sonido de la lluvia que comenzaba a golpear el vidrio del ventanal, la tenía entretenida. Ron, al percatarse de la actitud de la castaña, volvió a sentirse como la noche anterior, frente al ministerio. Se detuvo. Dudo. ¡NO!, pensó, y volvió a retomar el camino hacia la cama de la castaña. Cuando ya estuvo a un costado de la cama, Hermione continuaba mirando hacia el ventanal. Ron tomo aire y con todo el valor que pudo reunir en un par de segundos comenzó a hablar.

-Hermione, se que tal vez a la última persona que querrías ver en estos momentos es a mi. Pero no podré darte ese gusto. Estoy aquí, porque me preocupas…me preocupa tu salud.- dijo Ron, intentando sonar seguro. Hermione aun miraba hacia el ventanal. Ron continuo.-Se que me he portado como un idiota estos últimos días, que debería haberte hablado luego de lo que paso en Howgarts.-

-Ron, no necesito que me des explicaciones. Es claro lo que pasa, ¿no?.- dijo de pronto Hermione, sin mirar a Ron.

-Hermione, yo necesito explicarte. Y necesito que me escuches, ahora más que nunca.- dijo Ron, rápidamente.

-Tuviste dos semanas para hacerlo.- dijo Hermione, con la vista perdida.- ¿O es que ahora te remuerde la conciencia por el accidente que tuve?.-

Aquellas últimas palabras calaron hondo en Ron. Pero no podía ser para menos, pensó Ron. Hermione no lo estaba pasando nada de bien. Pero él no se daría por vencido. Debía recuperar como fuera el tiempo perdido…

-Hermione, lo que me pesa en la conciencia, es el tiempo que deje pasar. Por favor, ¿puedes mirarme?.- preguntó Ron, con mas ansiedad que nunca.

-¿Y para qué?. Creo que no es necesario.- dijo Hermione, demostrando lo dolida que estaba con Ron. Además, sumando lo del accidente, aquella situación dolía mucho mas.

-Necesito que me mires, por favor.- dijo Ron, y sacando a relucir nuevamente su escondido valor, levantó una de sus manos, y con el mayor cuidado posible, la acercó al rostro de Hermione.

Tomó la barbilla del rostro de la castaña y la giro lentamente hacia él. Para Hermione, el contacto de la mano de Ron con su rostro, resultó en que su corazón se acelerara y apretara aun más las manos con la sabana. Cuando Ron tuvo el rostro de Hermione frente a el, descubrió que los ojos de la castaña se humedecían, y sin aviso, una lagrima comenzó a rodar por el rostro que sostenía; y aun así, Hermione sostuvo la mirada cuando se encontró con la de Ron. "¿Cómo dejar de mira aquellos ojos azules?", pensó sorpresivamente Hermione. "No puedo creer que a pesar de todo lo que esta viviendo, se vea igual de bella que siempre", pensó en ese mismo instante Ron, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Hermione, por favor, ¿me puedes escuchar ahora?- preguntó Ron, soltando lentamente el rostro de la castaña.

-Está bien. Dime.- contestó Hermione. No podía seguir negándose escuchar a Ron; no después de tenerlo cara a cara.

-Primero, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites. Aún no comprendo del todo tu diagnostico, pero yo estoy aquí…contigo.- lo último, Ron lo dijo mientras volvía a mover su mano, esta vez, hacia las manos de Hermione. Le tomó una de ellas delicadamente, a lo que Hermione no opuso resistencia. "¿Será que…?", se preguntó la castaña, igual que un momento atrás, con la visita de Ginny. Ron continuo, manteniendo la mano de Hermione junto a la de él.

-Y lo otro que he venido a decirte y por lo que te invite a La Madriguera, tiene relación con el beso que me diste durante la batalla, en Hogwarts. Se que tal vez no es un buen momento, pero no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo.- dijo Ron, tratando de controlar los nervios que lo invadían nuevamente.

-¿Qué…hay con eso?.- preguntó Hermione, entre tímida y esperanzada; tal vez, más de lo último.

-Hermione…quiero que sepas que…- volvió a tomar aire; continuo.- Quiero que sepas que aquel beso, que aquel momento me hizo tomar una decisión, de la cual no me retractare, pase lo que pase.- Ron apretó un poco más la mano de Hermione; mientras, esta lo miraba con toda la atención del mundo.- Hermione yo…- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Ron, antes de que fuera interrumpido por el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta. Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió y apareció el doctor de Hermione. Ron y Hermione lo miraron y se soltaron de las manos, algo sonrojados.

-¡Oh!, perdón. No sabía que había alguien.- dijo el doctor.

-No hay problema, doctor. Él es un…amigo, Ronald Weasley.- dijo Hermione, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mucho gusto.- contesto el doctor, extendiendo su mano hacia Ron. Este se la estrecho.- ¿Fue con usted con quien hable ayer, verdad?.-

-Así es.- contestó Ron, con las orejas coloradas.

-Este joven si que estaba preocupado por usted, Srta. Granger. Ayer, estaba decidido a que le dijera, a como dé lugar, como se encontraba usted. Que buen amigo que tiene, ¿no?.- dijo el doctor, mientras miraba a Ron y luego a Hermione. A Ron, las mejillas le ardían de lo coloradas que estaban, y para que decir el rostro de Hermione. Ninguno de los fue capaz de volver a mirarse en ese momento.

-Bueno, lamento tener que interrumpir, pero necesito examinar a la Srta. Granger y darle una información.- dijo el doctor, algo divertido por la situación. Aquel momento olía a algo más que amistad.

-¡Oh!. Está bien. Será mejor que me valla.- dijo Ron. Se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente.- Volveré a visitarte. Nos vemos.- terminó Ron y se encaminó hacia la puerta, para luego salir de la habitación. Hermione se quedó de una pieza:¿Aquel que se iba de la habitación era el mismo Ron que conocía hace ya siete años? ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir? ¿Qué tenía que decirle respecto al beso que le dio en Hogwarts? ¿Se arrepentiría? ¿Le correspondía?. Estas y muchas otras preguntas invadieron su cabeza. Pero todas se desvanecieron cuando volvió a la realidad, en el momento que el doctor comenzaba a hablarle

-Mmm…por lo que supe, no tuvo un buen amanecer, ¿verdad?.- preguntó el doctor, mientras leía uno de los papeles que llevaba consigo.- Y era obvio que sería así, luego del accidente que tuvo. Pero además de venir a examinarla, he venido a traerle cierta información que tal vez la anime un poco.- terminó de decir el doctor.

-¿Y de qué se trata, doctor?- preguntó Hermione, sin mucho interés.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que esta mañana me han llegado las radiografías que solicite luego de su operación y hemos descubierto que…las secuelas del accidente tiene un carácter de no permanentes.- dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué significa eso?.- pregunto Hermione, esta vez, más interesada en la conversación.

-Que existen altas probabilidades de que si recupere la movilidad de sus piernas.- contestó el doctor.

-¿De…verdad…doctor?.- preguntó Hermione, entre emocionada y a punto de llorar.

-Así es. Aunque aun hay que hacer otros análisis para confirmar aquella posibilidad. Y por lo mismo, preferiría que no se emocionara demasiado, Srta. Granger, por el momento. Denos tiempo de confirmar la información y no se preocupe, la mantendremos informada.- dijo el doctor, notando la emoción que se iba poco a poco del rostro de Hermione.

-Está bien, doctor. Y gracias por todo.- dijo Hermione, algo apenada.

-No se desanime por completo. Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarla.- dijo el doctor, intentando animar a la castaña.

-Gracias.- dijo Hermione, volviendo a mirar las gotas de agua que caían en el vidrio del ventanal.


	7. Una inoportuna decisión

**Hola chicas!!**

**Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y por su interés por la historia. Espero les guste el capitulo que a continuación les dejo (y también los que vendrán, iajijaiaj).**

**Besosss!!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 7: Una inoportuna decisión.

El resto del día, Hermione lo paso pensando; en lo que le había dicho el doctor y en lo que había comenzado a decirle Ron. La verdad, ya no sabía en cual de aquellas cosas había pensado más. Aún no podía resignarse a lo que le estaba pasando. "¿Podré volver a caminar?, se preguntaba, luego de recordar lo que había dicho el doctor en la mañana. Quería sentir esperanzas en aquello, pero si los exámenes arrojaban que no podría caminar, la decepción y la tristeza serian inmensas; quizás no lo resistiría.

Y por otro lado estaba Ron; "¿Qué habrá significado para él el beso que le di? ¿Qué decisión habrá tomado? ¿Tendrá que ver con el accidente?", se preguntaba la castaña. Aquellos breves contactos que tuvo con Ron, cuando tomo su rostro y luego su mano, le habían hecho olvidar todo aquello que se había dicho el día anterior, cuando recibió la invitación de Ron a cenar a La Madriguera. Su mente y su corazón se encontraban enfrentados; su corazón deseaba que Ron le correspondiera, que pudiera escuchar de él, que la quería más que a una amiga; pero su mente aplacaba esas emociones y le recordaba las dos semanas que no había tenido noticias del pelirrojo, atormentándose con un millón de preguntas, haciéndole ver que tal vez Ron no sentía nada más que amistad por ella. Se sentía más confundida que nunca. Giró su cabeza había el ventanal y se percató que ya estaba anocheciendo. Acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada y lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, para un momento después, dormirse.

En ese mismo momento, pero en La Madriguera, Ron se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama. Al parecer, escuchando la lluvia. Pero su atención estaba lejos de eso; estaba pensando en Hermione. La quería demasiado….la amaba. No podía secarse de la cabeza aquel momento en que tomó la barbilla de la castaña para que pudiera mirarlo; no podía olvidar su rostro, sus ojos húmedos y aquella lagrima que corrió por el rostro de la chica. No podía dejar de pensar en lo bella que se veía. Se moría de ganas de estar junto a ella, de poder decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, de poder….besarla. La mañana de aquel día, había estado a punto de decirle a Hermione lo mucho que había significado para él aquel beso…y lamentablemente, lo habían interrumpido. Pero no por ello se daría por vencido. Ni siquiera el accidente de Hermione lo seria. Estaría junto a ella, pasara lo que pasara, como había decidido.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Ron, ¿estás ahí?- quien preguntaba era Harry.

-Sí, pasa.- contestó Ron. La puerta se abrió y a continuación entró Harry a la habitación.

-Ron, me envía tu madre. La cena esta lista.- dijo Harry

-Ok.- dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie.

-Ron.- dijo Harry. El pelirrojo lo miró.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?.

-¿Te refieres a lo de hablar con Hermione.- preguntó Ron.

-Sí. Como me dijiste que el doctor los había interrumpido.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, tendré que hablar con ella…cuando vuelva a visitarla.- dijo Ron.

-¿Y cuando piensas volver a verla?.- preguntó Harry.

-Mmm…creo que volveré a visitarla…mañana.- contestó Ron.

-No te darás por vencido, ¿verdad?.- dijo Harry, esta vez sonriendo.

-No. Esta vez no me daré por vencido.- dijo Ron, devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Que bien. Así se habla.- dijo Harry, acercándose al pelirrojo y poniendo una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Ron.- Así le darás el ánimo que necesita para salir de esta.

-Espero poder entregarle mucho mas Harry.- dijo Ron, poniendo ahora su mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Me parece fantástico.- dijo Harry, divertido.- Vamos, tu madre nos espera.

-Vamos.- dijo Ron, avanzando hacia la puerta.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y en cada uno de ellos, Ron visitó sagradamente a Hermione en el hospital. El único y "pequeño" inconveniente, en cada una de las visitas fue….que Ron, ¡aún no podía hablar con la castaña!. Era como si la primera vez que la visitó y aquel doctor los interrumpiera, marcara un precedente para las siguientes visitas al hospital. Y esto a Ron, en momentos, lo hartaba.

Luego de la primera visita a la castaña, hecha por Harry, Ginny, Ron y los gemelos, el doctor había permitido que entraran a ver a Hermione, más de una persona a la vez.

Y cuanto odio Ron al doctor, luego de aquella decisión. Harry y Ginny, hacían todo lo que podían para dejarlo solo en la habitación, pero no hacían más que salir de allí, y alguien más entraba. Así sucedió, cuando llegaron a ver a Hermione, Luna y Neville, en distintos días; sin duda, personas más despistadas que ellas, no podían existir. Harry, en ambas ocasiones, había tenido que aguantar la risa al ver la cara de su mejor amigo, cuando se daba cuenta que, nuevamente, no podría hablar con la castaña. Mientras, Hermione ni se enteraba de los intentos de Ron por continuar la conversación del primer día; solo se alegraba de poder ver al resto de sus amigos.

Ni siquiera los gemelos tenían compasión con su hermano menor; en La Madriguera se burlaban de él por lo lento que era y cuando estaban en el hospital, al primer indicio de que Ron se quedaría solo con Hermione, entraban a la habitación y animadamente hablaban con la castaña, además de llevarle regalos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Una mañana, la quinta ya en el hospital, Hermione se despertó algo inquieta. No sabía porque, pero tenía un presentimiento. Y no sabía si era bueno o malo. El doctor, en su primer día en el hospital, le había informado que existía la posibilidad de volver a caminar, pero que debían hacer una serie de exámenes para confirmar la información. Ya habían pasado cinco días de aquello, y esa mañana, tenía el presentimiento que en cualquier momento llamaría el doctor a su puerta para traerle noticias sobre su estado. Intentó acomodarse en su cama, y volver a dormir; pero fue imposible. Para distraerse, comenzó a mirar, tal como la primera vez, su habitación. Ahora estaba distinta; mucho más animada. Los gemelos le habían regalado un montón de cosas de su tienda, entre ellas un completísimo set de bromas portátiles, creación de ellos; Harry y Ginny, le habían llevado unos enormes globos, con frases como "Ánimo" ,"Que te mejores pronto" o "te extrañamos"; Luna, los último números de "El Quisquilloso" (de los que Hermione solo había visto la portada y habia guardado en el velador junto a su cama. Podrían ser vistas por muggles); Neville, una caja de dulces de Honeydukes; los Sres. Weasley, le habían llevado unas hermosas flores, que alegraban un poco más la habitación, junto con los globos. Además, y luego de saber cómo era la comida en aquel hospital, la Sra. Weasley preparó para Hermione unos pasteles, que fueron muy bien recibidos por la castaña; ya extrañaba la comida de la Sra. Weasley.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta, la sacaron del recuento de regalos. Miró hacia la puerta y…grande fue su sorpresa; una cabeza pelirroja se comenzó asomar a medida que se abría la puerta. No era Ginny, ni la Sra. Weasley. Tampoco los gemelos. Era Ron.

-Buenos días.- dijo alegremente Ron, aun si entrar por completo a la habitación.

-Ho-hola Ron.- dijo Hermione, sorprendida. Y lo que vio a continuación, la sorprendió aún más. Una vez que Ron estuvo completamente adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de si, la castaña se fijo que en una de sus manos, llevaba un ramo de flores….un ramo de rosas.

Ron comenzó a caminar, acercándose como todos los días anteriores, a la cama de Hermione, sosteniendo orgulloso el ramo de flores.

-Te he traído estas flores. Sé que mi madre ya te trajo unas, pero…- y comenzó a observar los regalos que habían en la habitación. Luego, continuo.- Creo que faltaba yo hacerte algún regalo.

-No tenias porque hacerlo, Ron.- dijo Hermione, tratando de disimular una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer…por ti- dijo Ron, extendiendo sus manos para entregarle a Hermione el ramo de flores. La castaña lo recibió, y después de mirarlo brevemente (también intentaba disimular como miraba aquellas flores), las puso sobre la mesa de luz junto a su cama. De pronto, cayó en cuenta.

-Ron, ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano? ¿No deberías estar….durmiendo?.- dijo graciosamente Hermione.

-Veo que hoy estas de buen humor.- dijo Ron, sonriendo. Aclaró su garganta y continuo.- Si he venido temprano, es para…poder terminar la conversación que tuvimos la primera vez que te visite, ¿te acuerdas?.- preguntó Ron, esperando una respuesta positiva de la castaña

-Mmm…oh,- intento hacerse la desentendida. Luego siguió.- Si, me acuerdo; ¿pero tan urgente es que tenías que venir tan temprano?.- preguntó ahora Hermione, sonrojándose levemente (por ahora)

-Lo es. Además, necesito…estar a solas…contigo. Más tarde habría sido imposible.- contestó Ron, sonrojándose un poco más que Hermione.

-¿Lo dices por las visitas?.- preguntó Hermione

-Así es.- contestó Ron, con voz firme.

-Pues bien, tú dirás.- dijo Hermione, apretando sus manos con la sabana.

Pero como si la suerte jugara con los dos, o más bien con Ron, uno par de golpes sonaron en la puerta. Esta se abrió y …¿Quién mas podría ser, si no que el doctor de Hermione?. Ron, ya no estaba molesto…estaba sorprendido con la mala suerte que tenía. ¿Y ahora qué?, pensó el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días, Srta.….Oh!, veo que tiene visitas. Y bien temprano.- dijo el doctor, sonriendo a ambos chicos.

-Así es.- dijo Ron, tratando de no sonar mal educado.

-Buenos días doctor.- dijo Hermione, tratando de sonreír, pese a su molestia por la interrupción.

-Bien. He venido más temprano de lo normal, porque te tengo una noticia.- dijo el doctor

-Será mejor que me valla…- comenzó a decir Ron

-No, joven, puede quedarse. Creo que esto le interesara.- dijo el doctor, aún sonriendo.

-¿De qué se trata, doctor?.- preguntó ahora interesada Hermione.

-Anoche me han llegado los resultados de los últimos exámenes que te realizaron.- dijo el doctor, sacando un sobre de entre sus papeles.

-¿Si?....¿Y qué dicen?.- preguntó Hermione, esta vez, ansiosa.

-Creo que te tengo…buenas noticias.- dijo el doctor


	8. Un primer intento

**Holaa!!**

**Danielaweasley:**** Que detalle el tuyo, seguir mi historia también por acá, aun sabiendo cómo termina todo. No terminare de agradecerte lo linda que has sido!!!!. Besoss!**

**Luriadna:**** Lo del accidente, bueno, no eres la primera que me dice que no le gusto mucho, pero espero compensarlo con los capítulos que siguen. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Un beso!!!**

**emmettcullen95:**** Hola!!, que bueno que te este gustando la historia. Y ya llegara el momento en que finalmente Ron pueda hablar tranquilamente con Hermione. Gracias por los comentarios!!!. Besoss!**

**avril3potter3and3xD:**** Hola!!! Espero te guste el capitulo 7 y también el que dejo a continuación!! Y te sigas sorprendiendo!!!. Besosss!!**

**Bueno, sin más, les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Gracias a todas!!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap.8: Un primer intento.

Ron escuchaba atento a lo que decía el doctor; no entendía a que exámenes se refería y porque Hermione se emocionaba tanto. "¿Qué buenas noticias serían esas?", pensaba.

-Hermione….nuestras sospechas eran ciertas. Por lo que se puede apreciar en las radiografías, junto con los exámenes que te hicimos…tu columna se está recuperando muy bien y por lo tanto….en el corto plazo podrás recuperar la movilidad de tus piernas.- dijo el doctor, atento a la reacción de su paciente.

-¿Es eso verdad, doctor?.- quien preguntó no fue Hermione. Fue Ron. La castaña lo miró entre sorprendida y feliz.

-Así es joven. Eso sí, deberá comenzar con un tratamiento lo antes posible. Cuanto antes empiece, mejor será para sus piernas.- dijo el doctor. Ron no se atrevió a hablar nuevamente; si lo hacía, seria para lanzar una carcajada de felicidad.

-Doctor, entonces, ¿volveré a caminar?.- preguntó Hermione mas esperanzada que nunca.

-Si todo sale bien, si, podrás volver a caminar.- dijo el doctor. Hermione, de la emoción, llevo sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar. Por fin las cosas comenzaban a mejorar; y cuanto lo anhelaba.

-Y para comenzar, quisiera revisarte.- dijo el doctor.- Pero esta vez, necesito saber cuánto tiempo puedes permanecer de pie.

-Eee… bien.- dijo Hermione.

-Su amigo acá presente, nos será de ayuda.- agregó el doctor, mirando a Ron. Una vez dicho eso, el pelirrojo sintió que sus orejas le ardían, y solo pedía, no tener el rostro rojo como su cabello.

-Está bien.- pudo decir Ron. Nunca se habría imaginado en una situación así; y con lo nulo que era en asuntos muggle, con mayor razón lo era respecto de la salud muggle. En ese momento, Hermione pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, yo te indicare que hacer.- dijo el doctor, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ron.

El doctor retiró lentamente las sabanas que cubrían las piernas de Hermione. Ya para entonces, la castaña llevaba puesto un pijama; una polera corta y un pantalón corto hasta la rodilla, de color celeste, que la hacía ver más pequeña que la edad que tenía. "Se ve tan frágil", pensó Ron, aunque luego, por un momento, se fijo mas en el físico de la castaña que en la fragilidad que aparentaba. "Ubícate", se reprocho, y puso atención a lo que le decía el doctor.

-Bien, ahora quiero que tomes sus piernas, y las gires hacia ti.- dijo el doctor.

Ron, tímidamente, acercó sus manos a los tobillos de Hermione, los tomó y comenzó a girarla hacia él. A Hermione, el estomago se le contrajo cuando Ron puso las manos en sus tobillos. No sabía que la emocionaba más; si la posibilidad de caminar nuevamente o que Ron estuviera allí, ayudándola a pararse. En cuanto al pelirrojo, los nervios lo fueron invadiendo lentamente; cuando se habría imaginado a él, en semejante situación. Aunque aquello, no le desagradable en lo mas mínimo. Se había prometido estar con Hermione, pasara lo que pasara; y estaba cumpliendo.

Una vez que Ron terminó de girarla, puso los pies de Hermione en el suelo.

-Ahora, va a tomar las manos de la Srta. Granger, y tirara hacia usted, levantándola lentamente.- continuo el doctor.

Ron estiró sus manos, ofreciéndoselas a Hermione. Esta las miró y lentamente acercó sus manos a las del pelirrojo. Una vez que sus manos estuvieron unidas, Ron comenzó a hacer fuerza, atrayendo a Hermione hacia él. Lentamente, la castaña fue poniéndose de pie. Los nervios por el contacto que estaba teniendo con Ron fueron cambiando paulatinamente a miedo. ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?, se preguntó. Luego de un momento, Hermione estaba de pie, con ayuda de Ron. El doctor prosiguió.

-Bien, cuando te dé la orden, soltaras a la Srta. Granger. Debo saber el tiempo que puede permanecer de pie. Debes estar atento para que no caiga al suelo.- dijo el doctor.

-Sí. – respondió Ron, algo ansioso

-¿Lista ?.- preguntó el doctor.

-Eee…Si.- contesto Hermione, temerosa.

-Bien. Ahora….ya.- dijo el doctor.

Ron soltó de una vez las manos de Hermione; en ese momento su corazón latía a mil. No sabía si era por los deseos que tenía de abrazar a Hermione o porque aquel momento lo emocionaba demasiado: estaba ayudando a Hermione a ponerse de pie, luego del accidente que sufrió. Aquello lo hacía sentirse más cerca de la castaña…aún en una situación como la que estaba viviendo. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se concentró en ayudar a Hermione. Entretanto, Hermione pasaba del miedo a la alegría; de nuevo al miedo; y otra vez a la alegría. Pero definitivamente el miedo termino por invadirla. Por primera vez desde había tenido el accidente y había descubierto que sus piernas no se movían, estaba levantada de aquella cama que empezaba a desesperarla. Como deseaba poder escapar de aquella situación; odiaba sentir miedo, sentirse vulnerable. Ahí, "parada", con Ron enfrente y el doctor atento a cuánto tiempo podría estar de pie, anheló poder estar en su habitación; colocarse aquel vestido blanco con pequeñas mariposas negras que hace tanto tiempo no usaba; estar disfrutando del aroma de la cena preparada por la Sra. Weasley, en La Madriguera; ver a sus amigos…ver de nuevo a Ron.

De pronto, y pasados unos 10 segundos, Hermione sintió que ya sus piernas no la sostenían, que estaba en el aire, y comenzó a caer hacia un lado.

-¡Cuidado!.- dijo con vos fuerte el doctor.

Pero Ron ya estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Rápidamente, puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, para luego rodearla con sus brazos y lentamente fue enderezando el cuerpo de la castaña. Hermione, en el momento en que empezó a perder la estabilidad de su cuerpo, se afirmó de los brazos de Ron, apretando con fuerza su ropa. Al sentir aquel apretón, Ron miró a la castaña, y en casi un susurro le dijo:

-Tranquila… confía en mí.-

Hermione giró su cabeza y lo miró; y así se quedo, mirándolo y apretando sus brazos, aún cuando el pelirrojo la había incorporado por completo. Habían quedado muy cerca con el movimiento hecho por Ron. Hermione sintió que seguía flotando…y se encontró con la mirada de Ron; aquella mirada azul que la desconcertaba.

De pronto, el doctor continúo.

-Muy bien. Joven, si es tan amable de volver a la Srta. Granger a la cama nuevamente, por favor.-

Ron se movió un poco, de manera de quedar a un lado de la castaña, y como un perfecto caballero, bajo un poco su cuerpo, puso unas de sus manos por la parte posterior de las rodillas de la castaña y su otra mano, detrás de su espalda. Hermione, algo cohibida por la acción del pelirrojo, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron. A continuación, este levantó a Hermione del suelo, dio un par de pasos, y la dejo sobre la cama; la castaña retiró sus brazos del cuello de Ron, con el rostro colorado y acercó la sabana para tapar sus piernas.

-Muy bien.- dijo el doctor.- Déjeme decirle que con el tiempo que estuvo de pie, tiene buenas posibilidades. Al parecer, lo que le estaría sucediendo en estos momentos es que, además del daño que causo el accidente en su columna vertebral, hay un bloqueo que su cerebro realiza a las extremidades inferiores, o sea, a sus piernas. Una "herida mental", como la llamamos comúnmente. Y es allí donde también tendremos que trabajar. Pero en fin, ya tengo lo que necesitaba. Con esto, sabremos cómo ayudarla de manera eficaz.- terminó el doctor.

-Gracias, doctor.- dijo Hermione, tratando de retener toda la información que le había dado el doctor.

-Y joven, gracias por su ayuda.- dijo el doctor a Ron.

-Eee…de nada, no hay problema.- dijo Ron, algo aturdido por tanta información.

-No los molestare más. Buenos días.- dijo el doctor, caminando a la puerta.- Pronto volveré a visitarla.- Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió.

Luego de eso, se hizo un incómodo silencio en la habitación. Pasados unos segundos, Ron habló.

-Bien, será mejor que me valla. Creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy. Descansa.- y sin más, Ron caminó a la puerta.

Mientras la habría, giró su cabeza, miro a Hermione y el dijo.

-Te veo mañana… Adiós.

-Espera…- alcanzó a decir Hermione, pero Ron ya salía rápidamente de la habitación. "Pero a este chico, ¿Qué le pasó?", se preguntó Hermione.

Mientras Hermione se preguntaba aquello, Ron permaneció pegado a la pared, junto a la puerta de la habitación de la castaña. "Tal vez…vuelva a caminar….si, va a volver a caminar. Y yo estuve con ella, yo la ayude a ponerse de pie….estuve junto a ella", se decía mentalmente Ron. No cabía en su felicidad; se sentía un poquito más cerca de Hermione. "Que bueno que me levante temprano", pensó, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Justo en ese momento, los padres de Hermione aparecían por el pasillo. Ron se enderezó y se acercó a ellos.

-Pero Ron, ¿tan temprano por acá?.- preguntó la Sra. Granger.

-Así es. Preferí no perder el día y venir temprano a visitar a Hermione. Aaa…por cierto, el médico estuvo acá hace unos minutos… pero será mejor que les cuente Hermione.- dijo Ron, aún sonriente.

-¿Algo malo?.- preguntó el padre de Hermione

-Mmm…por lo que llegue a entender, creo que no.- contestó Ron.- Será mejor que pasen pronto.

-Sí, gracias Ron.- dijo la Sra. Granger.

Ron se despidió de los Sres. Granger, para que así entraran cuanto antes a hablar con su hija. A continuación, Ron emprendió el regreso a La Madriguera; tenía que contarles a todos, las nuevas noticias.


	9. De alta

**Hola de nuevo!!! Aca les dejo nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste!!**

**Besoss para todas!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 9: De alta

La Sra. Weasley se encontraba en la cocina, pelando verduras para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, pese a que faltaba una cuantas horas para ello. Miró hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en que Ron entraba a la casa.

-¡ Ron!, que bueno que llegaste, ¿Qué tal te fue?.- preguntó la .

-Bien, muy bien.- contestó Ron, sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?.- preguntó la .

-Pues…- unos ruidos en la escalera lo desconcentraron. Eran Ginny y Harry que corrían para llegar donde Ron.

-¡ Ron!, ¡¿Cómo te fuiste sin nosotros?!.- gritó enojada Ginny.

-Porque era muy temprano para despertarlos. Ademas tenía una conversación pendiente con Hermione y debía ir solo.- contestó Ron, serio.

-Mmm…ya veo.- dijo Ginny, cambiando de actitud.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?.- preguntó Harry.

-Yo creo que…bien, aunque no puede hablar con Hermione.- contestó Ron, sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te fue bien si no hablaste con ella?.- preguntó rápidamente Harry.

Ron comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había pasado, desde el momento en que el doctor nuevamente lo había interrumpido, hasta cuando se había encontrado en el pasillo del hospital, a los padres de Hermione.

-¿Y tú la ayudaste?- preguntó muy sorprendida Ginny.

-Así es.- contestó con orgullo Ron.

-¿Y hay posibilidades de que vuelva a caminar?.- preguntó Harry. Ron asintió.- ¡Que buena noticia!.- continuo Harry, sonriendo.

-Debe estar muy contenta, ¿no?.- dijo Ginny.- Yo sabía que iba a poder salir de esta.- terminó Ginny, mas entusiasmada que nunca.

Luego de un instante, la Sra Weasley habló:

-¿Aún no se sabe cuando le darán de alta?-

-No, de eso no sé nada.- contestó Ron

-Bueno, entonces nos toca averiguarlo a nosotros, ¿no, Harry?.- preguntó Ginny, mirando a su novio.

-Claro.- contestó Harry.

-Mamá, Harry y yo iremos al hospital. Estaremos de regreso para el almuerzo, ¿está bien?.- preguntó Ginny.

-Está bien, hija. Pero no vallan a retrasarse. Denle mis saludos a Hermione.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.- Que estoy muy feliz por la noticia.-

-Ok, mamá. Voy arriba a buscar las chaquetas.- dijo Ginny, girándose hacia la escalera y subiéndola rápidamente.

Pasado un minuto, Ginny regresaba con su chaqueta ya puesta y la de Harry en una de sus manos. Se la entregó y este se la puso de inmediato. Una vez que se despidieron de Ron y de la Sra. Weasley, salieron de La Madriguera, y tomados de la mano, desaparecieron rumbo al hospital.

Unas cuantas horas después de aquello, Ron se encontraba en su habitación, ordenando algunos libros y revistas de Quidditch tirados en el suelo de su habitación. De pronto, escuchó ruidos en el primer piso de la casa, abrió la puerta y salio. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera. Salí, escucho las voces de Harry y Ginny, que saludaban a la Sra. Weasley e inmediatamente, bajo para escuchas las novedades, si es que las había.

Una vez abajo, hablo:

-Hola, ¿Qué tal les fue?.-

-Hola Ron. Bien, nos ha ido bien.- contestó Ginny, mirando de reojo a Harry.

-Sí, muy bien.- dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-Oye Ron, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.- preguntó Ginny

-Si, dime.- contestó Ron

-Me puedes decir, ¿de dónde sacaste un ramo de rosas para Hermione?, ¿eh?.- preguntó Ginny, más divertida que interesada en la respuesta.

-Eso no importa.- contestó Ron, algo serio.

-Amigo, de verdad que me impresionas.- dijo Harry, acercándose a Ron. Una vez cerca, puso una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de Ron. Luego continuo.- Hermione estaba encan…¡auch!.- se dio vuelta y se encontró con Ginny muy cerca suyo.

-Pero y eso, ¿por qué fue?.- preguntó Harry, tocando la parte posterior de su brazo que Ginny había pellizcado.

-Por nada, amor, por nada.- dijo Ginny, con los ojos bien abiertos y clavados en Harry. Luego miró a Ron.- Si, Hermione nos mostró las flores que le regalaste. Dijo que estaban muy bonitas.- terminó Ginny, apretando lentamente el brazo de Harry.

-Ok, me callo.- dijo Harry, algo resignado.

-Mejor cuéntales que fue lo que averiguamos sobre el alta de Hermione.- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al parecer había conseguido algo.

-¡Aaa!, es verdad.- dijo Harry.- Bueno, la que averiguo sobre el alta de Hermione fue Ginny.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.- dijo Ron

-Bueno, lo que me propongo, lo consiguió.- dijo con orgullo Ginny.

-El asunto es que Ginny, logró saber cuándo le darán de alta a Hermione. Eso será dentro de…cinco días más.- dijo Harry.

-¿Cinco días más?.- preguntó esta vez la Sra. Weasley.- Pobre Hermione, cuantos días más tendrá que aguantar la horrible comida del hospital.-

-Ja ja ja, ¡ Ay, Madre!. Cinco días se pasan volando.- dijo divertida Ginny.

-Luego de eso, podrá estar de regreso en su casa.- continuo Harry.

-Eso sí, Hermione nos comentó, que luego que le dieran de alta, tendría que comenzar su recuperación y eso significa que tendrá que volver al hospital unas cuantas veces más.- dijo Ginny.

-Espero que todo salga bien y Hermione vuelva a caminar.- dijo la Sra. Weasley, anhelando que aquello ocurriera.

-Todos lo esperamos, mamá.- dijo Ron, deseando tanto o más que su madre, que aquellas palabras se hicieran realidad.

Y tal como lo dijera Ginny, los cinco días pasaron rápidamente. Por lo menos así lo fueron para Hermione. Luego de su primer intento para ponerse de pie, por primera vez después del accidente, su ánimo había mejorado bastante. Sus padres se habían alegrado mucho con el nuevo diagnostico y no dejaban de decirle que pronto todo lo que había sucedido, seria parte del pasado; y así lo quería sentir Hermione. El doctor había ido a visitarla durante los cinco días que le quedaban en el hospital, para entregarle información respecto del tratamiento que tendría que comenzar y también indicaciones sobre su actual condición; pese a todo, aun no podía caminar.

La mañana del último día, Hermione despertó más animada que los días anteriores. Por fin podría regresar a su casa, estar con sus padres. Miro, esperaba ella, por última vez la habitación de aquel hospital; aun tenia los globos que Ginny y Harry le llevaran días atrás, los dulces de Neville, las revistas de Luna…y las flores de Ron. Se quedó mirando estas últimas, ahora no tan bellas como en aquel día. Tal vez algún día le diría a Ron lo encantada que había quedado luego de recibir semejante regalo de su parte; aún se preguntaba si su amigo seguía siendo el mismo que había conocido hace ya siete años. Y muy dentro de ella, esperaba que en cierta medida, así lo fuera, de lo contrario, ¿Qué sentido tendría aquel beso que le dio?. Una parte de su corazón, y de su mente, sabían la respuesta: porque pese a sus esfuerzos por auto convencerse de lo contrario…se había enamorado de su pelirrojo amigo. Pero la otra parte, aun seguía dolida por la ausencia de Ron durante dos semanas. Hasta el momento aun no le había dado una explicación clara de aquello. Las veces en que Ron fue a visitarla, había tenido intenciones de hablar con ella, pero en ninguna de aquellas lo había conseguido, pues por uno u otro motivo eran interrumpidos, en especial durante los últimos días que le quedaban en el hospital; el doctor y un par de enfermeras, pasaban mucho mas seguido a revisarla. Y a esto había que agregar las visitas de sus padres y el resto de sus amigos.

Cuando eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta y dijo "Pase". Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió, y aparecieron sus padres, en compañía del doctor.

-Buenos días, hija.- dijo la Sra. Granger.

-Hola mamá.- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?.- pregunto el Sr. Granger.

-Bien.- contestó Hermione, sonriendo.

-Más que bien, supongo, Srta. Granger.- intervino el doctor.- Supongo que con ganas de regresar a su casa, ¿verdad?.-

-Más que nunca.- contesto Hermione.

-Me lo imaginaba. Pues bien, creo que todo está en orden.- dijo el doctor, mientras revisaba un manojo de papeles que llevaba en sus manos.- Su recuperación luego del accidente a sido mas que satisfactoria y lo mismo de la operación. Ahora, como bien sabe, debe seguir las indicaciones que le di y comenzar con el tratamiento cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Hermione, un poco mas emocionada.

-Pues bien. La dejo para que se prepare y luego vendré a buscarla.

-Ok. ¡Y doctor!.- llamó Hermione, cuando este llegaba a la puerta.- Muchas gracias por todo.-

-No tiene por qué. Nos vemos.- dijo el doctor, abriendo la puerta.

-Doctor, espere, voy con usted.- dijo el Sr. Granger, caminando hacia el doctor.

Una vez que los hombres estuvieron fuera, la madre de Hermione comenzó a ayudarla. Pasados un par de minutos, la castaña estuvo lista; llevaba puesto unos jeans, una polera blanca manga corta y sobre esta, una chaqueta negra; su cabello lo había recogido en un moño simple. Cuando llamaron nuevamente a la puerta, Hermione se encontraba sentada aún en la cama, esperando. Una vez que la puerta se abrió por completo y entrara el doctor, pudo ver a continuación que una enfermera entraba a la habitación empujando una silla de ruedas. Contuvo por un instante la respiración; aquella silla no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Volvió a sentir miedo…miedo a quedarse en esa silla para siempre; la odio desde ese momento. Sacudió su cabeza para no pensar más negativamente; la nueva batalla que se avecinaba, no iba a vencerla.

Con ayuda de su madre y del doctor, Hermione se acomodo para poner sus pues por segunda vez en el suelo. Una vez lista, la ayudaron a ponerse de pie y rápidamente la ubicaron en la silla. La Sra. Granger acomodó las piernas de Hermione; estaba lista para regresar a casa.

-Bien, ya está. Puede volver a su casa, Srta. Granger. Pero nos volveremos a ver- dijo el doctor, acercándose a la puerta para salir.

-Gracias de nuevo doctor.- dijo Hermione, algo emocionada.

-Por nada.- dijo el doctor, con una sonrisa.

-Pronto estaremos en casa, cariño.- dijo la Sra. Granger, ubicándose detrás de Hermione para llevar la silla.

-No te imaginas cuanto la extraño.- dijo Hermione

-Vamos entonces.- dijo la Sra. Granger.

El doctor salió de la habitación, seguido por la Sra. Granger y Hermione. Afuera, en el pasillo, se encontraba el Sr. Granger, acompañado de Arthur, Molly, los gemelos, Ginny, Harry y Ron.

Hermione al verlos, no pudo contener un par de lágrimas, que rápidamente se deslizaron por su rostro; verlos allí, la conmovía.

Se despidió de cada uno en largos abrazos, prometiendo poner todo de su parte para recuperarse pronto. La Sra. Weasley no perdió la oportunidad para decirle que la invitación a cenar en La Madriguera, aún seguía en pie; que les avisara y ellos las irían a recoger a su casa. Aquellas demostraciones de cariño emocionaban aún más a la castaña.

Por último, correspondió el turno de Ron para despedirse.

-Supongo que aquí nos despedimos.- dijo Hermione, entre emocionada y cohibida.

-Solo será hasta pronto.- dijo Ron. Hermione lo quedó mirando. Tras un silencio, Ron continuo.- Hermione, quisiera preguntarte algo.

-Dime.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Puedo… ir a visitarte a tu casa?.- preguntó Ron, con las orejas casi del color de su cabello.

-Eee…claro, Ron. Puedes ir con Ginny, Harry, y los gemelos. Solo avísame.- contestó Hermione, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

-Mmm…a lo que me refería es a....visitarte…yo solo.- dijo Ron, ahora, sin poder ocultar su rojo rostro.

-Aa….- Hermione terminó por ponerse tan roja como su pelirrojo amigo. Luego de mirarse las manos, levantó la cabeza y dijo.- Mmm…está bien.-

-Bien, entonces….nos vemos.- dijo Ron. Luego se acercó a Hermione, la abrazó y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

Ginny y Harry, observaban la escena, divertidos.

-Y yo que pensaba que Ron era un bruto sin remedio.- dijo Ginny

-Para que veas que el amor puede cambiar a las personas.- dijo Harry, tomando una mano de Ginny.

-No lo sabré yo.- dijo Ginny, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la mano de Harry..- Solo espero que esta vez no lo estropee con Hermione. Si no, lo mato.-

-Bueno, si lo hace, después que lo mates tú, lo hago yo.- dijo Harry, al tiempo que Ginny reía.

-Habrá que ayudarlo entonces, ¿no?.- dijo Ginny, luego de parar de reír.

-Creo que si.- dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny, para luego besarla tiernamente en los labios.


	10. Con un poco de ayuda…

**Hola!! Y aquí estoy con capitulo nuevo. Un beso para todas y gracias por el apoyo!!!**

**Ah!!, las cosas se ponen un poco mejor a partir de este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten!!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 10: Con un poco de ayuda…

Hermione se sentía un poco mas aliviada de vuelta en su casa. Como había añorado poder estar de nuevo en su hogar. Aquella habitación en el hospital, a los dos días de estar allí, la había hecho extrañar como nunca antes cada rincón de su casa; como deseaba estar de nuevo en su habitación…en su cama. Ya llevaba una semana en su casa desde que el doctor le diera de alta; estaba feliz de estar de regreso, pero las cosas definitivamente no eran como antes: no podía caminar, por lo que moverse libremente era, por el momento, casi un sueño, pese a llevar tan poco tiempo en aquella condición. No era libre para hacer lo que quisiese; su madre debía estar con ella para ayudarla en prácticamente todo. Y aquello como la frustraba. Se sentía más inútil que nunca. "Creo que los libros esta vez no me serán de mucha ayuda", pensaba de vez en cuando. Pero algo si se había propuesto: no se quedaría así para siempre. Si el doctor consideraba que su pronóstico era bueno, ella pondría de su parte para lograrlo: volvería a caminar. Aunque en más de una oportunidad pasaban por su mente, sensaciones de angustia, temor, duda y hasta de derrota. "NO", se reprochaba inmediatamente después.

Además de la semana que llevaba en su casa, también había comenzado con el tratamiento que le había designado el doctor. Debía volver al hospital, cuatro veces a la semana, para realizar rutinas de ejercicios, con el fin de que sus piernas no perdieran flexibilidad, algo vital para su recuperación, pues como le había dicho el doctor, el tipo de inmovilidad que presentaba, tenía más que ver con que su cerebro bloqueaba los estímulos de debía recibir sus piernas para moverlas. Junto con esto, también debía aprender a usar su silla de ruedas, a vestirse sola….intentando así ser lo más independiente posible, dentro de lo que se podía.

Lo que iba corrido de la semana, llevaba precisamente cuatro sesiones del tratamiento….y fue allí donde pudo evidenciar que su nivel de tolerancia al fracaso era mínimo; o quizás tenía que ver con lo deseosa que estaba de volver a caminar cuanto antes. El doctor, en aquellas sesiones, le había pedido paciencia. Que si bien es cierto tenía un buen pronóstico, no podía olvidar que una lesión como la que había sufrido, no sanaba tan rápidamente.

Todo aquello pasaba por su mente mientras la tarde de un día sábado, se encontraba en su habitación, junto a una de las ventanas de esta. Movió un poco su silla para poder mirar mejor había el exterior. Un par de niños jugaban en un pequeño parque que había cerca de su casa; un grupo de chicas sentadas en la hierba, reían de algo que contaba una de ellas; una pareja que iba tomada de la mano, se detuvo en una esquina y se besaron. Un profundo suspiro surgió de la castaña; como le gustaría poder ser parte de alguna de las escenas que veía desde su ventana. Suspiro de nuevo. Prefirió quitar la mirada de aquellos personajes y giró sus ojos hacia el cielo.

Ya pronto se pondría en sol y unas nubes amenazantes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo. Junto a ello, una tibia brisa comenzó a correr en el ambiente. "Parece que lloverá", pensó Hermione, apoyando su codo en la orilla de la ventana para así cargar su cabeza en la mano. Se quedó mirando hacia un punto cualquiera del paisaje, pensando en lo deprimente que podía ser la lluvia…en especial, sentada en una silla de ruedas.

Por primera vez, deseaba saltar sobre las posas de agua. Ahora no el importaba terminar toda mojada. Pensó un poco más aquello y decidió hacerse una promesa: si volvía a caminar, la primera oportunidad de lluvia que se diera, saldría a la calle a disfrutar de tan simple momento de la naturaleza.

Estaba en ello, cuando giro su cabeza para mirar hacia otro punto cualquiera y se concentro en algo. Dos puntos oscuros se movían y al parecer se estaban acercando. Intentó agudizar más la vista para identificar aquellos puntos, pero aun se encontraban lejos. Luego de un momento, descubrió que eran aquellos puntos oscuros; se trataba de un par de lechuzas y se acercaban para llegar hasta su ventana.

Hermione retrocedió un poco de la ventana, moviendo torpemente las ruedas de su silla. Unos segundos después, las aves llegaron a su destino, posándose en el marco de la ventana. La castaña miró a las recién llegadas y observó lo que llevaban en sus picos. Cada una traía una carta. Hermione se acercó nuevamente a la ventana y retiró las cartas que llevaba cada ave. Una de ellas, venía de parte de Ginny, lo que no la sorprendió tanto, pues había estado recibiendo seguidamente otras cartas de la pelirroja.

Pero la segunda carta hizo que su corazón se acelerar un poco mas….era de Ron.

Minutos después que Hermione recibiera aquellas cartas y lejos de allí, Ginny corría escaleras arriba, tirando a Harry del brazo.

-Ginny, por favor, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó Harry, llegando al último peldaño de la escalera.

-Porque no hay tiempo que perder. Acabo de mandarle a Hermione las cartas y no tarda en mandar la respuesta.- contestó Ginny, sonriéndole a Harry.

-Pero ¿Qué tal si dice que no?- preguntó nuevamente Harry.

-Estoy segura que dirá que sí. Por lo tanto, debemos hablar con Ron de inmediato.- contestó Ginny, tomando ahora la mano de Harry, para volver a tirarlo hacia delante.

-Está bien, está bien.- dijo Harry, resignado y dejándose arrastrar por su novia.

Ginny y Harry llegaron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ron. La pelirroja golpeó y escuchó que desde adentro Ron decía "pase". Ginny abrió la puerta y entró seguida de Harry.

-Ron, ya envié la carta.- dijo Ginny, sin detenerse a esperar que Harry cerrara la puerta tras si.

-Ok. Ginny. Gracias.- dijo Ron, mientras se alejaba de la ventana de su habitación. Luego, se acercó a una orilla de su cama y se sentó en ella.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?- preguntó Ginny, acercándose hasta su hermano.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?.- contestó Ron.

-Por la cara que tienes…¿estás nervioso?- preguntó Ginny, sentándose ahora junto a Ron. Este se quedó callado un momento. Luego dijo:

-Mmm…si, tal vez un poco.- dijo finalmente Ron, mirando sus manos.

-¿Estas dudando?.- preguntó Harry.- Porque de ser así, no tengo problema en recordarte todo lo que te dije el día…-

-No Harry, no tiene que ver con eso. Yo estoy más seguro que nunca.- saltó Ron, interrumpiendo a Harry.

-¿Entonces por qué?.- preguntó Harry

-No lo sé. Puede que sea ansiedad…no lo sé.- contestó Ron, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Tranquilo Ron. Pienso que es normal, considerando que iras a ver a Hermione mañana en la tarde.- dijo Ginny, animando a su hermano.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos, Ginny. Hay que esperar su respuesta. ¿Y saben qué?. Creo que estoy nervioso por eso. Si. Por saber la respuesta de Hermione.- dijo Ron, sonando más como si quisiera auto convencerse.

-Puede ser. Pero no debes preocuparte. Hermione aceptara que vayas a visitarla.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y por qué tan segura?- preguntó Ron, esta vez, mirando a su hermana.

-Mmm…instinto femenino.- contestó Ginny, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces Ron, pensando que Hermione acepte que la visites, ¿mañana sería…el gran día?.- preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

-Sí. No puede pasar de mañana. Ya que no pude hablar con ella en el hospital, se lo diré…en su casa.- contestó Ron.

-Así se habla, Ron.- dijo Ginny. Luego agregó.- Y por favor, no vayas a arruinarlo, ¿está bien?

-Ja, ja, que graciosa. Claro que no, Ginny.- dijo Ron, simulando que el comentario de Ginny lo divertía.

-Bien, ahora, ¿tienes claro cómo vas a llegar a casa de Hermione?- preguntó Ginny

-Ee…si. Harry me va a acompañar.- contestó Ron, mirando a Harry, que para entonces se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

-Así es Ginny. Nos vamos a aparecer en un callejón cerca de la casa de Hermione. Le indico la casa y…- alcanzó a decir Harry.

-…me aproximo a la casa y toco la puerta.- terminó la frase Ron, como repasando un plan.

-Y ni se te ocurra tocar el timbre, Ron, que no sabes usarlo. Recuerda que vas por primera vez a casa de Hermione y debes causar una buena impresión.- dijo Ginny, decidida.

-Sí, sí Ginny. Esa parte ya me la has repetido cientos de veces.- dijo Ron, fastidiado.

-Ya lo sé. Y si es necesario, te lo repito cien veces más, cabeza dura.- dijo Ginny, acercando su mano a la cabeza de Ron, para luego darle unos leves golpes.

-Ron, ¿qué pasa si mañana llueve? Por lo que se ve, es lo más probable.- dijo Harry, quien miraba el cielo.

-Tal como te dije hace unas semanas atrás, voy de todas maneras.- dijo Ron, con el mismo tono de seguridad que uso la mañana en que fueron a visitar a Hermione por primera vez, luego de conocer su diagnóstico.

Harry continuo mirando el cielo, mientras ahora Ginny le daba consejos a Ron de cómo debía ir vestido. Ron la miraba, aparentando estar interesado en lo que decía, pero sabía que al final, no le haría caso y se vestiría como él quisiera.

-Chicos…- dijo de pronto Harry. Ron y Ginny lo miraron.- Creo que allí viene tu respuesta Ron. Y Ginny, también…- alcanzó a decir Harry, pues sintió que alguien le estrujaba uno de sus brazos. Era Ginny, que rápidamente se había puesto de pie, para ubicarse detrás de su novio. Harry la miró y se calló. Al parecer nuevamente iba a decir algo que no debía.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?.- preguntó Ron, al percatarse del silencio de su amigo.

-Nada, Ron. ¡Hey!, será mejor que bajes a ver la respuesta.- dijo Harry, alentando a su amigo a bajar.

-Sí, Ron, ve. Nosotros vamos enseguida.- dijo Ginny, soltando rápidamente el brazo de Harry, para que Ron no se diera cuenta de aquel movimiento.

-Mmm…pero no se demoren. No me parece bien que se queden solos….en una habitación.- dijo Ron, entre serio y nervioso.

-¡Ay! Ron, no te pongas pesado. Vamos enseguida.- dijo Ginny, indicándole con las manos para que saliera.

-Más les vale.- dijo serio Ron, caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación. Una vez allí, la abrió y salio.

-Ginny, ¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Harry, sobándose el brazo.

-Segunda vez Harry, segunda que estas a punto de abrir de más la boca.- contestó Ginny, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Está bien. La primera vez tal vez me lo merecía, pero ahora, ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Harry, alejándose un poco de la ventana.

-Porque Ron piensa que use solo una lechuza para enviar su carta a Hermione. Pero yo le volví a escribir a Hermione, pese a haberlo hecho esta mañana, como siempre. Si Ron sabe que mande una carta junto a la suya, puede creer que le estoy contando a Hermione de sus intenciones. Y bueno… tan lejos de eso no estaría.- dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry con expresión de haber hecho una travesura.

-¿Qué hiciste, Ginny?.- preguntó Harry, con un tono entre serio y divertido, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-No me regañes todavía. No le conté nada a Hermione de lo que quiere hablar Ron con ella.- contestó Ginny, caminando de nuevo hacia la cama de Ron, para luego sentarse en esta.

-¿Entonces?.- preguntó Harry, buscando con la mirada, una respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Solo la alenté a que accediera a la petición de Ron de ir a visitarla. Y…que Ron necesitaba hablar con ella…de…algo que yo no tenía la más remota idea. Así, creo haber sembrado la duda en Hermione…por lo que también creo que su respuesta va a ser….- se interrumpió cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Hermione contestó….y dijo que sii !!.- dijo Ron emocionado, llevando en una de sus manos, la carta de Hermione .

-¿Ves?. Mi instinto no falla.- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que buen instinto el tuyo, ¿no?.- dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Iré a decirle a mamá que mañana saldré para casa de Hermione.- dijo Ron, sin perder ni un poco de la emoción que recorría su cuerpo. Salió de la habitación, sin siquiera molestarse en repetirles nuevamente a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, que no estaba bien que se quedaran solos…en una habitación.

-Y bien, ¿me vas a regañar?- preguntó Ginny, poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Te has salvado, Ginny Weasley.- dijo Harry, ofreciéndole una mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-No pasa nada Harry. Solo fue un… empujoncito para estos dos.- dijo Ginny, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Harry.

-Vamos, "Cupido". Bajemos a ver a Ron.- dijo Harry, tirando a Ginny hacia delante. Una vez de pie la pelirroja, salieron juntos de la habitación de Ron.


	11. En casa de Hermione

**Hola chicas…y acá estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo. Y con lo que quizás querían que sucediera de una buena vez, aiajaijia.**

**Espero les guste!!!**

**Besoss para todas!!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 11: En casa de Hermione…

Ron despertó la mañana del domingo algo tenso. Había dormido a saltos la noche anterior. Y no era para menos; en unas cuantas horas más, estaría tocando la puerta de la casa de Hermione, para visitarla luego de haber salido hace una semana del hospital. Aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba; aquel día, hablaría por fin con Hermione o al menos eso esperaba. Su mente y su corazón deseaban que las cosas saliera bien….que todo saliera bien.

Se dio un par de vueltas en la cama, pensando en volver a conciliar el sueño, pero no lo consiguió. Paso sus manos tras su cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación; repaso mentalmente todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día en que Hermione iría a su casa para cenar. Aun le impresionaba como se habían desencadenado las cosas. "Por qué justamente a ella tenía que pasarle esto", pensó Ron, entre triste y frustrado. Pero eso tenía que cambiar….mas bien, iba a cambiar. Hablaría con Hermione pronto. Tenía que decirle que no estaba sola; que había personas que se preocupaban por ella y deseaban que estuviera bien. Que él quería que estuviera bien….que él deseaba con todo su corazón estar junto ella para acompañarla, ayudarla, mimarla, besarla….

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, decidió que sería mejor levantarse. Definitivamente, no volvería a dormirse. Quitó la ropa de cama que lo cubría, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Harry. Se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y abrió con cuidado la puerta. Hecho una mirada a la cama de Harry; comprobó que seguía durmiendo tan plácidamente, y salió de la habitación. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se quedó en silencio; al parecer nadie mas estaba despierto. Sonrió, y se encaminó hacia el baño: necesitaba darse una ducha….una reconfortante ducha.

Las horas fueron pasando más rápido de lo que se podrían haber imaginado Ron y Hermione. Tan solo faltaba un poco más de media hora para que Ron hiciera su "aparición" en casa de la castaña. Y el pronóstico de Harry se había hecho realidad: una leve llovizna había comenzado a caer sobre La Madriguera, amenazando con volverse más intensa en cualquier momento.

Pero eso a Ron no le preocupaba; se había prometido ir a visitar a Hermione, a como dé lugar. Por ello, es que llevaba ya un buen rato listo….y cuanto se había esmerado en ello; llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y sobre ella, una camisa blanca con finas líneas verticales, de color verde. Completaba su atuendo con unas zapatillas grises y sobre su camisa, llevaría una chaqueta (tipo blazer) también en color gris.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora, se acercó a la cabecera de su cama, para sacar de atrás de esta, un espejo de medio cuerpo; lo puso sobre su cama, lo apoyó sobre la pared y se observó en el. "Sí, creo esto está bien", pensó Ron. Permaneció un momento más mirándose en el espejo: no sabía si peinar o no su cabello. Finalmente, subió sus manos hacia su cabeza y con movimientos rápidos, movió su cabello para acomodarlo solo un poco: llevaba tiempo sin cortárselo, por lo que peinarlo le tomaría más tiempo. "Mejor desordenado", pensó.

Se miró por última vez, tomo el espejo y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba. Una vez incorporado, se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y antes que pudiera tomar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió, sorprendiéndolo.

-Pero que…- dijo Ron

-Ron, soy yo. Venía a ver si estabas listo.- dijo Ginny, que lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, ya sé que no es lo que tenias en mente, pero así me siento más cómodo..- dijo Ron, ante la mirada de su hermana.

-Bueno…mmm….- Ginny avanzo un poco mas de donde estaba y comenzó a pasearse alrededor de Ron.- Si, no es lo que yo te había dicho….pero….creo que no está mal.-

-¿Verdad?- preguntó Ron, esperando pese a todo, la aprobación de su hermana.

-Sí. Creo que está bien así. Aunque si te metieras la camisa dentro del pantalón seria…- alcanzó a decir Ginny.

-Ya te dije que así me siento más cómodo.- la interrumpió Ron, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

-Está bien, como quieras.- dijo Ginny, resignada.

-Y Harry, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ron.

-Está abajo, hablando con los gemelos.- contestó Ginny

-¿Fred y George están acá?.- preguntó Ron, abriendo los ojos.

-Sí. Llegaron hace un momento.- contestó Ginny

-Justo ahora tenían que aparecer. Solo vienen para molestarme.- dijo Ron, con el rostro serio.

-No creo.- dijo Ginny, moviendo sin muchas ganas, la cabeza de un lado para otro.- Y será mejor que bajes, que les queda ya media hora para llegar a casa de Hermione.-

-Sí. Bajemos.- dijo Ron. Ginny se dio media vuelta, y salió de la habitación, seguida de Ron.

En cuanto estuvieron abajo, Ron fue abordado por los gemelos. Al parecer lo dicho por Ginny no se cumpliría del todo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal te sientes?- preguntó George, pasando uno de su brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ron.

-Bien. ¿De qué otra manera quieres de este?- contestó Ron, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Pero hermano, la situación amerita que estés…un poquitín nervioso, ¿no?.- dijo esta vez Fred, cruzándose de brazos y observando a Ron con el rostro sonriente.

-No, para nada. Estoy de lo más bien.- dijo Ron, tratando de aparentar lo que su boca decía.

-¿No estás preocupado de encontrarte a los padres de Hermione?- preguntó George, buscando poner más nervioso a Ron de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero si ya los conozco.- contestó Ron

-Pero tu ahora no vas como el mejor amigo de Hermione, querido hermanito.- dijo Fred, sonriendo ahora maliciosamente

-¿Y que saben ustedes?- saltó Ron, mirando a los gemelos.

-Aaa…más de lo que tú crees.- dijo George, imitando la sonrisa de su hermano gemelo.

-Bueno, bueno, chicos. Dejen a su hermano tranquilo, que ya se está haciendo hora de que se marche con Harry.- apareció diciendo la Sra. Weasley.

-Si, es lo mejor.- dijo Ron, agradeciendo para sí la intervención de su madre.

-Ok. Ok. Tu tranquilo, Ron. Estaremos aquí para consolarte.- dijo George, mirando de reojo a Fred y luego a Ron.

-Ja, ja. Que gracioso.- dijo Ron, esbozando una mueca, en vez de sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?.- preguntó Harry, terminando de ponerse su chaqueta.

-Si.- contestó Ron.

Los chicos se despidieron de la Sra. Weasley, los gemelos, que aun miraban maliciosamente a Ron, y de Ginny.

-Espero que no haga ninguna tontería.- dijo Ginny, mientras veía como su novio y su hermano salían por la puerta de La Madriguera.

-Ten fe en tu hermano, Ginny. Es un buen chico y aunque quizás ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta, tiene un corazón enorme. Y Hermione sabrá darse cuenta de eso. Le irá bien.- dijo la Sra. Weasley, observando a los chicos en el jardín, que en un parpadear de ojos, ya habían desaparecido.

La copiosa lluvia golpeaba fuerte la ventana de la habitación de Hermione. No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro, la lluvia había comenzado a ser más intensa. "Con este tiempo, tal vez no venga", pensó Hermione, acomodada, como lo venía haciendo últimamente, junto a la ventana. Miró por ella, y vio como la gente corría tratando de escabullirse de la insistente lluvia.

Se le vino a la memoria las cartas que había recibido el día anterior; la de Ginny, aun sin leer la carta de Ron, le había causado gracia. En ella, la pelirroja la animaba a aceptar la invitación de Ron para que la visitara, pero sin darle ninguna pista de la verdadera razón por la que el pelirrojo iría a verla. "Ginny aunque lo niegue, siempre está al pendiente de Ron", había pensado al terminar de leer la misiva de su amiga. Y luego estaba la de Ron. Aun recordaba cuando en el hospital se le había acercado, preguntándole si podría visitarla. Había pasado ya una semana, y no se habría imaginado que Ron le recordara aquella petición tan pronto. "Definitivamente, no es el mismo que conocí hace ya 7 años atrás", pensó. En parte había aceptado que Ron fuera a visitarla a su casa, porque le intrigaba una parte de la carta del pelirrojo: "….además, tenemos una conversación pendiente, que tiene que ver con lo que te hable en el hospital…". Y esa frase no la podía sacar de su cabeza. Ya sabía que era sobre el beso que le había dado en Hogwarts…pero algo le decía, o más bien, "quería" decirle su corazón, que algo mas había. La noche anterior no había dormido bien, pensando en ello; de momentos, se ilusionaba con la posibilidad de que Ron le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Pero luego, se volvía a reprochar aquello; de ser así, habría demostrado algún interés por contactarse con ella…por hacerle saber lo que aquel beso había significado para él. Como odiaba tener tantas dudas en su cabeza. Odiaba estar entre la espada y la pared: no sabía si dejarse llevar por sus emociones y escuchar lo que su corazón intentaba decirle o escuchar las razones que le daba su mente. Con todo aquello en su cabeza, era obvio que no pudiera conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

Quito la vista de la ventana y bajo la mirada hacia sus piernas. Y una amarga idea se le pasó por la mente: "tal vez lo que siente Ron ahora es…lástima por mí. Quiere hablar conmigo…porque… siente lastima de mi….porque….no puedo caminar". Sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacar de ella ese último pensamiento. "Eso sería demasiado para mí", pensó, dando por cerrado aquel tema.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, para seguir mirando por la ventana. Dejo a un lado todo pensamiento o idea y se concentró en la lluvia que azotaba el vidrio de la ventana. Estaba en ello, cuando sintió el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba. Luego silencio. Unos segundos después, sintió que alguien subía por las escaleras. Pasaron otros segundo más de silencio. Aquello acabo, al oír unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

-Pase.- dijo Hermione, girándose para quedar frente a la puerta. Esta se abrió y apareció la Sra. Granger.

-Hija, tienes visita.- dijo la Sra. Granger, sonriendo.

-Eee…ok.- dijo Hermione, entre sorprendida y ….¿feliz?.

-Y ¡ah!, hija, ¿tienes toallas en tu armario?.- preguntó la Sra. Granger.

-Eee…si, ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Hermione, arrugando el ceño, mientras su madre se acercaba al armario y abría una de sus puertas.

-El pobre de Ron llegó todo empapado. Te dejo esta toalla acá para que se la pases, ¿está bien?.- contestó la Sra. Granger, mientras dejaba la toalla sobre la cama de la castaña. Esta, no dejaba de mirar a su madre, aun mas sorprendida. "pese a la lluvia, está aquí", pensó Hermione

-Bien hija, lo haré pasar.- dijo finalmente la Sra. Granger.

-Está bien.- dijo Hermione, moviendo su silla hacia su cama.

La Sra. Granger salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta algo abierta. Un momento después, se volvieron a sentir pasos que subían por la escalera. Y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal. Unos nuevos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

-¿Puedo…pasar?.- la voz de Ron llegó a los oídos de la castaña.

-Sí, pasa.- contestó Hermione, tomando rápidamente la toalla que había en su cama y ubicándola sobre sus piernas.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Hermione prefirió concentrarse en la toalla que tenía en sus piernas. Para cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, Hermione alzo un poco la vista, para concentrarse en las zapatillas de Ron. Pausadamente, fue levantando la cabeza y también la mirada, hasta que llegó al rostro de Ron.

-Hola…Hermione.- saludo Ron, un poco cohibido.

-Ho-hola Ron.- dio Hermione, observando al pelirrojo.

Tal como había dicho la Sra. Granger, Ron se encontraba empapado de la cabeza a los pies. Y donde más se notaba, era en su cabello; lo llevaba como si recién hubiera salido de la ducha y al tenerlo más largo de lo habitual, aquella sensación era más notoria. Observó que de algunos mechones caían gruesas gotas de agua a los hombres del pelirrojo. No sabía porque, pero de un momento a otro a otro, aquellas gotas que caían del caballo de Ron era más interesantes que las que golpeaban su ventana.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a la realidad.

-Pero Ron, mira como has quedado. Ten, sécate ese cabello.- dijo Hermione, tomando la toalla con una de sus manos y extendiéndola hacia el frente.

-Gracias.- dijo Ron, acercándose lentamente a Hermione para recibir la toalla que le ofrecía. Levantó una de sus manos y tomó la toalla, rozando levemente la mano de Hermione. La chica abrió un poco los ojos y sintió que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. Ron acercó la toalla a su rostro, lo seco y luego continuó con su cabello. Hermione lo observaba en silencio; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía que decir. En unos segundos se estrujo el cerebro, buscando algo que decir. Cuando vio que Ron retiraba la toalla de su cabello, dijo:

-Ron, no debiste venir con semejante lluvia. Lo más probable es que agarres un resfrió.-

-Hermione, no te preocupes por eso. Yo quería venir…y seria con o sin esta lluvia.- dijo Ron, sacando el valor que había reunido y luchando para que sus nervios no aumentaran.

-Siempre tan testarudo, ¿no?. Haber, quítate la chaqueta, para que no se te pase la humedad. Ponla allí, en esa silla.- dijo Hermione, apuntando hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde Hermione tenía su escritorio.

Ron puso la toalla que Hermione le había pasado alrededor de su cabello, para luego sacarse la empapada chaqueta. Se acercó a la silla que le indicó la castaña, dejó su chaqueta sobre esta y luego dejo la toalla. Después volvió sobre sus pasos para quedar nuevamente frente a Hermione, esta abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente, pero Ron hablo primero.

-Hermione, espera.- dijo Ron, indicándole con la mano que se detuviera. Luego, continuo.- Como te dije, yo quería venir así fuera con o sin tormenta….porque además de querer saber como estas, necesito hablar contigo. Más bien…terminar la conversación que comencé en el hospital muggle.- Ya para aquel momento, los nervios recorrían el cuerpo de Ron y esto quedaba evidenciado en no saber qué hacer con sus manos. Finalmente, las guardó en los bolsillo de su pantalón, pero sabía que no durarían mucho tiempo allí.

-Ron, ¿aun piensas que es necesario?.- dio Hermione, poniendo sus manos sobre sus piernas. Estaba claro que quien hablaba, era la razón de Hermione.

-Sí, claro que si.- dio Ron, mostrándose algo ansioso.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Como te dije en el hospital, me he comportado como un idiota….y no quiero que me sigas viendo así.

-Y como te dije en aquel momento, no necesito que me des explicaciones.- dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño y sin quitar la vista del pelirrojo.

-Pero yo quiero y…necesito dártelas. Y antes que digas algo mas.- Hermione había vuelto a abrir la boca.- Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi conciencia, con tu accidente…ni con que…no puedas caminar.- dijo Ron de la manera más seria que encontró. Debía convencer a Hermione de aquello.

Hermione lo miró y suspiró.

-Muy bien, Ron. Tú dirás.- dijo la castaña, cruzando ahora sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Ron avanzó un poco más hacia Hermione. Tomo aire para seguir hablando; el estómago se le contrajo. Pero debía continuar.

-Hermione…lo primero…es pedirte perdón. Perdón, por no haber dado señales de vida luego que acabara la batalla en Hogwarts; por no haberme acercado a…ti.- dijo Ron. En su rostro se reflejaba su sincero arrepentimiento.

Hermione lo miraba y aunque quiso, no pudo pasar por alto el rostro de Ron; sintió que su pecho se apretaba.

-Ron, no tengo que perdonarte nada. Si no tuve noticias tuyas…es por algo ¿no?- dijo Hermione, apretando sus manos.

-Hermione…es eso lo que no quiero que pienses.- saltó rápidamente Ron, dando un par de pasos más hacia delante. Si daba uno más, chocaría con las rodillas de Hermione. La castaña lo miró abriendo un poco más los ojos: "eso es lo que no quiero que pienses", repitió mentalmente. "¿Qué…qué quería decir con eso?", se preguntó. Ahora, los nervios la comenzaron a invadir.

-No quiero que pienses que…- Ron tomó aire nuevamente. Luego, siguió.- no quiero que saques conclusiones por adelantando. El día que te envié la invitación a cenar a La Madriguera, era para decirte….lo que significo para mí el beso que me diste….el maravilloso beso que me diste.- dijo Ron, terminando por chocar con las piernas de Hermione y con el rostro colorado.

Hermione tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirar mejor a Ron. Su boca se abierto ligeramente; "¿Habré escuchado…bien?, ¿maravilloso….beso?", pensó mientras abría hasta lo máximo sus ojos.

-Sí, escuchaste bien.- dijo Ron, sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó a la casa de Hermione. Luego continuo.- Hermione, dame tu mano.

-¡ ¿Qué?!.- saltó Hermione.- ¿Pe-pero….para qué?- preguntó, con su corazón a mil.

-Tranquila…confía en mi.- contestó Ron, ofreciéndole una de sus manos y aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione lo observo por un momento. Su cabeza estaba siendo bombardeada por un sin fin de preguntas. Movió inconcientemente una de sus manos y tomo la que le ofrecía Ron. De pronto, la voz de Ron la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ahora, tu otra mano.- dijo Ron, sosteniendo muy firme, la mano que le solicito a la castaña.

-Ron…¿Qué piensas hacer?.- preguntó Hermione, ahora con un poco de miedo.

-Busco la mejor manera para decirte la segunda razón que tengo para estar aquí.- dijo Ron.

Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo y le llamo la atención el tono de voz que empleo esta vez el pelirrojo. Tenía cierto aire a…¿seducción?. Aquello comenzó a rondar como una nueva duda en su cabeza, mientras estiraba su otra mano para ponerla sobre la que le ofrecía ahora Ron.

Sin que Ron dijera algo, tiró de las manos de Hermione hacia su cuerpo, tal como lo había hecho en el hospital, la primera vez que Hermione se puso de pie, luego del accidente.

-¡ RON!, ¡ me puedo caer y acá no está el doctor!.- dijo de inmediato Hermione, con el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

-Te dije que confiaras en mi.- dijo Ron, manteniendo firmes las manos de Hermione entre las suyas-

-Eee….está bien.- dijo Hermione, pasando del miedo a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

Ron terminó de poner de pie a Hermione. Luego, rápidamente soltó una de las manos de la castaña y rodeo con su mano libre la pequeña cintura de Hermione, atrayéndola lenta y firmemente hacia él.

Hermione no sabía si llorar o reír; el último movimiento de Ron, la había descolocado de todas las formas posibles. Su mente se nublo y su corazón en cualquier momento estallaría. El pelirrojo soltó la otra mano de Hermione y la llevó tranquilamente hacia un hombro de la castaña. Ahora, Hermione no está nerviosa por estar de pie, así como si nada. Su cuerpo se estremecía cada tanto por el contacto que estaba teniendo con Ron.

El pelirrojo movió nuevamente una de sus manos, la que tenía sobre el hombro de la castaña, y la acercó al rostro de Hermione. La dirigió hacia su mentón y como si tuviera algo muy delicado en sus manos, levantó el rostro de la castaña para que lo mirara. Luego, dijo:

-Herm…el beso que me diste…despejó todas las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza….y en mi corazón. Fortaleció….lo que siento por ti hace….mucho tiempo.- Hermione comenzó a respirar más rápido. Ron continuo.- Cuando te vi, en cuarto año, llegar del brazo de Krum, me reproche no ser yo el que te llevara al baile; no ser yo el que bailara contigo; no ser yo el que te dijera lo hermosa que estabas aquella noche. Cuando estuve con Lavander, solo esperaba una cachetada tuya y que me gritaras con todas tus fuerza que Lavander no era para mí; que solo quería jugar conmigo o que estaba conmigo por ser amigo de Harry Potter. Y que nadie me querría….como tú. ¡Oh si, como lo anhelaba!. El beso, me dio a entender lo que….espero, aun sientas por mi, porque debo decirte…que es reciproco.

Hermione no pudo contener mas las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Dos grandes gotas rodaron por su rostro, ahora tan colorado como el cabello húmedo de Ron. El pelirrojo sonrió tiernamente y con su pulgar, limpio una de las mejillas de la castaña.

Volvió a tomar aire.

-Hermione….estoy…enamorado de ti.- dio Ron, sin interrumpir ninguna palabra.

Hermione estaba atónita y a la vez sus lágrimas se hicieron más copiosas. Bajo un poco la cabeza y la apoyo en el pecho de Ron. Todo lo que le decía Ron, debía estarlo soñando. Levantó la cabeza y miro fijamente a Ron; aquellos ojos azules no podían estarle mintiendo. Se calmo, trago saliva y dijo:

-Ron, lo que me dices….¿es cierto?.- preguntó, con una fe que creía haber enterrado hace unas semanas atrás.

-Cada palabra que te he dicho….es verdad.- contestó Ron, mirándola de manera decidida.

-Porque si esto lo estás haciendo por mi accidente o .- un pensamiento volvió a su cabeza.- por lástima, será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo de…-

-Hermione….de ser así, no estaría ahora aquí, contigo. No te culpo por tener dudas de lo que te digo, después de dos semanas si saber nada de mí. Pero todo este tiempo….estuve juntando el valor para hablar contigo y decirte….todo lo que significo para mi el beso que me diste.- dijo Ron, mirando algo serio a Hermione.- No podría estar hablando más en serio. Quiero….y necesito estar junto a ti….ahora, más que nunca.

-Pero Ron, mi situación no es fácil. Mírame….no puedo…caminar.- dijo Hermione, quebrándosele un poco la voz con las últimas palabras.

-Y yo quiero estar contigo ahora más que nunca; la decisión de la que te hable en el hospital, tiene que ver con eso: quiero estar contigo….pase lo que pase.- dijo Ron.

-¡OH, Ron! ¿Qué paso con el pelirrojo inmaduro, insensible, cabeza dura con el que siempre discutía?.- preguntó Hermione, llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Ron.

-No te preocupes, sigue aquí.- dijo Ron, cargando su cabeza sobre la mano de Hermione.- Pero la diferencia, es que aquel inmaduro e insensible….se enamoro….de ti.- dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos y dando un sonoro suspiro. Luego abrió los ojos, para seguir mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente, sosteniéndola con fuerza, mientras ahora Hermione, acariciaba su cabello.

-Ron, me has dejado sin palabras. No sé qué decir.- dijo Hermione, quitando lentamente la mano del cabello del pelirrojo.

-¡¿De verdad?!.- preguntó Ron, poniendo cara de sorpresa. Hermione abrió los ojos y con ambas manos, golpeo el pecho de Ron.

-Eres un….- pero de la boca de Hermione, no salió una palabras más.

Ron se acercó aun mas a Hermione, subiendo nuevamente su mano al rostro de la castaña; acerco su nariz a la de la chica, acariciándola lentamente. Un segundo después, la boca de Ron se acerco a la de Hermione; esta cerró los ojos…y decidió no pensar más. Abrió un poco los labios….y tímidamente sintió los labios de Ron sobre los suyos. Una especie de descargar eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo….bueno, más bien en el de ambos. Hermione subió sus brazos para rodear el cuello del pelirrojo, y este la atrajo aun más hacia su cuerpo; ahora ni una fina hoja podría pasar entre sus cuerpos. El beso, que comenzó de manera tímida, se fue volviendo más intenso. Ron necesitaba demostrarle a través de aquel beso, lo mucho que la amaba; Hermione, necesitaba recordar aquellos labios que tantas veces, tiempo atrás, deseo besar y reconocer, que hasta un segundo antes que llegara Ron a su casa, había albergado en su corazón, la esperanza que Ron la quisiese tanto….como ella a él.

Luego de un momento, separaron sus labios para volver a tomar aire.

-No sabes lo que anhelaba volver a besar esa boca.- dijo Ron, como si estuviera despertando de un reparador sueño

-Bueno, eso re paso por tardar tanto tiempo.- dijo Hermione, sonriendo radiante.

-¿Me perdonas?- preguntó Ron, poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¿Qué crees tú?- respondió Hermione

-No lo sé. Eso depende de….lo que sientas por mi.- dijo Ron, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-¿No te quedo claro con el beso que te di en Hogwarts?.- pregunto Hermione, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Es verdad. Aquel beso me aclaro muchas cosas. Pero quisiera escucharlo…de tu boca.- contestó Ron, mirándola ahora con picardía.

-Ok. Ronald Weasley.- dijo Hermione. Tomo aire y continuo.- Me enamore de un pelirrojo, de ojos azules, inmaduro, insensible, cabeza dura, e impaciente….con el que jamás….dejaría de discutir.- dijo Hermione, atenta a la reacción de Ron.

-Y yo me enamore de una castaña, con ojos de almendra, inteligente, "algo" cascarrabias…con la que no me cansaría de discutir y a la que considero….cada día….más bella.- dijo Ron, acercando su frente a la de la castaña.

-¿Aún…sin que pueda caminar?.- preguntó Hermione, alejándose un poco de Ron para mirarlo.

-Eso no es impedimento para mí. No voy a dejar de amarte por eso. Te amo demasiado como para darme por vencido ante el primer obstáculo. Yo estaré contigo.- contestó Ron, dejando en claro lo que pensaba.

-¡Ron!, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso. ¡ Yo también te amo!.- dijo emocionada Hermione, abrazando al pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas.


	12. En La Madriguera…

**Hola chicas: Acá les dejos un nuevo capítulo. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Besosss!!**

Cap. 12: En La Madriguera…

Aquel día lo recordarían para siempre. Hermione fue soltando calmadamente a Ron, para que este la ayudara a sentarse nuevamente en la silla de ruedas. Una vez ya quieta en la silla, Ron se arrodillo junto a su lado.

-Ron, ¿Por qué mejor no acercas una silla?. Allí estarás incomodo.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa algo boba.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien así.- dijo Ron, acomodándose.- Además, para lo que tengo que preguntarte ahora, estoy en la posición ideal – terminó Ron, tomando ambas manos de la castaña entre las suyas.

-Y, ¿Qué tienes que preguntar?.- preguntó Hermione, tras un suspiro.

-Hermione Granger….¿aceptarías…ser mi novia?- preguntó Ron, sin poder evitar que sus orejas se pusieran rojas. Tras un momento de silencio de Hermione, esta dijo:

-Si, Ronald Weasley. Acepto.- contestó sin poder quitar aun la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ron se levantó un poco para quedar más cerca del rostro de Hermione. Tomo el rostro de la castaña con sus manos y le dio un corto besos en los labios. Cuando se separó, miró a Hermione sonriendo y volvió a su posición.

-Luego de besarte, que aceptaras ser mi novia era lo segundo que anhelaba.- dijo Ron, poniendo sus manos en los brazos de la silla de ruedas.

-¡Wow!, querías varias cosas, ¿no?.- dijo Hermione, pasando sus dedos por las manos de Ron.

-Así es. Pero también hay algo que quiero y que tal vez esta sobre las otras dos cosas; deseo que vuelvas a caminar y a ser la misma chica de siempre.- dijo Ron, mirando tiernamente a la castaña.

-Lo mismo quiero yo, Ron. Cada día me despierto pensando en ello.- dijo Hermione, con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Herm…, yo se que vas a volver a caminar; yo se que saldrás de esta. Además, ahora me tienes a mí para ayudarte. De eso no te quepa duda.- dijo Ron, acariciando tiernamente una de las mejillas de Hermione.

-Gracias, Ron. Es solo que me siento algo….impaciente. Solo llevo una semana con esta silla y ya me quiero deshacer de ella.- dijo Hermione, dejándose acariciar por Ron.

-Yo la verdad no entiendo mucho de esto, pero por lo que dijo el doctor, la vez que te ayude a ponerte de pie, tu pronóstico es bueno y si ya comenzaste el….mmm…¿Cómo se dice?.- preguntó Ron, moviendo su cabeza para un lado.

-Tratamiento.- contestó divertida Hermione

-Eso…si ya comenzaste el tratamiento y sigues lo que te dice el doctor, pronto volverás a caminar.- dijo Ron, esperanzado.

Hermione se quedo en silencio nuevamente. Se le pasó por la mente una idea.

-Ron, y mi lesión ¿no la podrá sanar…la magia?.- preguntó Hermione, poniéndose un poco más seria y tomando la mano con la que Ron acariciaba su rostro.

-¡Oh!. Sobre eso. No te había querido decir nada, para no darte falsas esperanzas, pero mi padre realizó algunas averiguaciones en San Mungo, días después de tu accidente. El nos comentó que por las características de tu lesión, sería arriesgado utilizar magia. Podría llegar a causarte lesiones aun peores de la ya tienes. Como no puedes caminar por algo que sucede en tu cerebro, aplicar magia seria peligrosa.- contestó Ron, atento a la reacción de Hermione.

-Está bien. De todas maneras, algo sospechaba.- dijo Hermione, un poco triste.

-No te desanimes, Herm. Sé que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero debes ser paciente. Yo estaré contigo.- dijo Ron, mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente por un momento. Luego, Ron volvió a hablar.

-Herm, creo que es hora que me valla. Ya esta anocheciendo y además dejo de llover.-

-Mmm…..está bien. Aunque…. no quiero que te vayas.- dijo Hermione, mirando sus manos. Ron acercó su mano al rostro de Hermione y lo levantó para que lo mirara.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero ya es tarde. Además, creo que necesitas descansar.- dijo Ron, sonriéndole.

-Si, creo que si.- dijo Hermione, con tono de resignación.

-No te pongas así. Si nos volveremos a ver. ¡Claro que si!.- dijo Ron, entusiasmado..-

-Mas te vale.- dijo Hermione, con tono acusador y apuntándolo con un dedo.

-¡Si, Señor!.- dijo Ron, poniendo su mano sobre su frente, a modo de saludo militar.

-¡No te burles de mi!.- salto Hermione, sonriendo.

-¡Jamás!.- salto ahora Ron. Luego acerco su rostro al de Hermione; beso ambas mejillas de la castaña, su nariz y finalmente sus labios.

-Veo que has encontrado la fórmula para que no me enfade contigo.- dijo Hermione, algo sonrojada.

-¿Así?. Que bueno saberlo. Lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo Ron, sonriendo por las coloradas mejillas de Hermione..- Bien, ahora si me voy.- Ron se puso de pie y caminó hacia la silla donde tenía su chaqueta. La tomo, pero no se la puso.

-Está bien.- dijo Hermione, algo triste.- Envíale mis saludos a todos en La Madriguera.

-Se los diré. Y aaa…lo más probable es que Harry y Ginny quieran venir a verte. ¿No hay problema, verdad?.- preguntó Ron.

-No, para nada. Solo avísenme.- contestó Hermione, feliz de saber que también irían a verla sus amigos.

-Bien, nos vemos pronto.- dijo Ron.

Volvió a acercarse a Hermione para despedirse. Se apoyo en los brazos de la silla y acercó su boca a la de Hermione; comenzó a besarla lentamente, para luego volverse un poco más intenso. Paulatinamente fue bajando la intensidad, para terminar con dos cortos besos.

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?.- preguntó Ron, mirando a Hermione con picardía.

-No, creo que últimamente no.- contesto Hermione, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces….te amo….te amo mucho.- dijo Ron, entre serio y sonriente.

-También te amo...y mucho.- dijo Hermione, moviendo su cabeza para un lado.

-Hasta pronto – dijo Ron, enderezando su cuerpo.

-Nos vemos.- dijo Hermione.

Ron comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Cuando llego a esta, giró el pomo de la puerta y mientras la abría, volteo su cabeza para mirar a Hermione."Este día, lo recordare por siempre", pensó Ron, y moviendo su mano a modo de despedida, salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. "Jamás olvidare este día", pensó Hermione, cuando la puerta se cerró.

En La Madriguera, todos ya se alistaban para la cena; Molly terminaba con algunos menesteres de la cena, mientras el Sr. Weasley se paseaba afuera de la cocina para saber que habría de cenar; los gemelos hablaban en susurros y de vez en sacaban sus manos de los bolsillos para pasarse algo; sentados en un sofá, Ginny conversaba animadamente con Harry, mientras acariciaba de vez en cuando el cabello del chico.

Ruidos en el jardín, distrajeron a la pareja. Voltearon a mirar hacia la puerta, justo en el momento en que esta se abría. Ron entró a La Madriguera, con el rostro serio y con paso lento.

-¡Ron!.- salto del sofá Ginny, emocionada.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie para seguir a Ginny.

-Eee…si, bien.- contestó Ron, demostrando poco interés, a la ves que contenía las ganas de gritar.

-Pero por tu cara, pareciera que no.- dijo Fred, que junto a George, se habían acercado para recibir a Ron.

-Ya les dije que me fue bien.- volvió a decir Ron, con la mirada lejos de la de los gemelos y de Ginny.

-Vamos, Ron, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Tan mal te fue?.- preguntó George, apoyándose en una pared cercana y cruzando los brazos.

-Ja,ja. Gracias por el apoyo.- respondió Ron, haciendo una mueca.

-Déjenlo que hable. Ron, ¿nos vas a contar o tendré que sacarte información a la fuerza?.- preguntó Ginny, entre seria y divertida.

-Mmm…está bien. ¿Qué quieren saber?- preguntó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lograste hablar con Hermione?- preguntó primero Ginny.

-Si.- contestó Ron.

-¿Alguien los interrumpió?.- preguntó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras los demás lo miraban.- Bueno, tengo que preguntar ya que en el hospital no se pudo por algunas "interrupciones".- dicho esto, Harry miró a los gemelos, los que también se encogieron de hombros con cara de inocentes.

-No, nadie nos interrumpió.- contestó Ron, algo divertido por las palabras de Harry.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó de nuevo Ginny, ansiosa. Ron tomo aire; era mejor contárselos de una buena vez, aunque solo lo esencial. Nada de detalles.

-Está bien. Hable con Hermione, sin interrupciones y le confesé…lo que sentía por ella…- alcanzó a decir Ron.

-Y ahí Hermione te dio vuelta la cara de un cachetazo por no haber tenido la decencia de comunicarte con ella, jajaja.- dijo Fred, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su abdomen para reír. George lo imitó.

-Par de….- dijo Ron, moviendo su cabeza para mirar a Harry y Ginny.- Bueno, el asunto es que le dije lo que sentía por ella….y….le pedí… que fuera… mi novia.- terminó Ron, sonrojándose un poco.

-Ja,ja….y ahí terminó por darte una segunda cachetada…ja,ja.- dijo George, quien no paraba de reír, afirmándose de Fred. Ron se giró esta vez hacia los gemelos; aclaró su garganta y habló:

-Lástima que los desilusione chicos, pero Hermione…me dijo que si.- dijo con tono triunfante Ron. Automáticamente, los gemelos dejaron de reír, poniendo cara de asombro.

-¡¿De verdad?!.- preguntó Ginny, para luego tapar su boca con la mano.

-Sí, es verdad..- contestó Ron, ahora sonriendo.

-¡Que alegría por ti, amigo!.- dijo Harry, acercándose a Ron. Le dio la mano y luego lo abrazó.

-Gracias.- dijo Ron, ahora sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Uff!, ¡ Por fin!.- dijo Ginny, acercándose a Ron para darle también un abrazo.

-Así parece, ¿no?.- dijo Ron, recibiendo esta vez el abrazo de su hermana.

-Iré a escribirle ahora mismo una nota a Hermione. Ya vengo.- dijo Ginny luego de separarse de Ron, para luego salir disparada hacia su habitación.

Ron, después de ver como Ginny desaparecía por las escaleras, giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia los gemelos.

-Y bien, ¿Qué les parece?.- preguntó Ron. Fred se acerco a él y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Raro, y lo digo porque Hermione aceptó, pero bien. Me alegro por ti, hermanito.- respondió Fred, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Y a ti, ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Ron, mirando ahora a George, quien se había vuelto un poco más serio.

-¿Qué crees tú?.- respondió George, moviendo su cabeza para señalar a Fred. Ron se quedo un momento mirando a George y luego a Fred. Un instante después, comprendió lo que pasaba y también lo hizo Harry.

-¿Se puede saber de cuanto fue la apuesta?.- preguntó Ron, algo enojado, aunque no sorprendido.

-¡Treinta Galeones!.- contestó alegre Fred.

-Por lo que veo, el que gano fuiste tú.- dijo Ron.

-Así es. Para que veas que te tengo algo de fe.- dijo Fred, zarandeando a Ron por los hombros.

-Pura suerte.- dijo ahora George, algo resignado.- Ahora hay que ver cuanto van a durar.-

-Gracias.- dijo Ron, con poco ánimo.- Que buenos hermanos que son.-

-De nada. Bien George, creo que hay una deuda que saldar. Si nos disculpan.- dijo Fred, separándose de Ron. Caminó hasta su hermano gemelo, lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujo hacia las escaleras.

-Nunca van a cambiar, ¿verdad?.- dijo Harry, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ron.

-Nunca.- dijo Ron, sonriendo, pero con aire de resignación.

Luego de aquello, Ginny volvió a donde estaban los chicos, aunque por un breve momento; llevaba en su mano la nota que le había escrito a Hermione y nuevamente salio disparada para enviarla.

Inmediatamente después, la Sra. Weasley, llamó a todos a cenar; George ya bajaba las escaleras, con poco animo, seguido de Fred, que daba saltos en cada escalón que pasaba como un niño con juguete nuevo. Ginny volvía a entrar al salón, sonriente, para reunirse con Harry y Ron.

La cena se desarrollo casi con la misma normalidad de siempre; los gemelos jugando con pequeños trozos de verduras; la Sra. Weasley regañándolos cada vez que los sorprendía: por lo que hacían y porque no la dejaban comer tranquila. Harry y Ron, conversaban animadamente y de vez en cuando, Ginny daba su opinión: era obvio que hablaban de Hermione. Y el Sr. Weasley, comía y sonreía ante las ocurrencias de los gemelos.

Claro que la cena no fue como las habituales; en un descuido de Ginny (ella no susurraba cuando hablaba, salvo cuando el tema le concernía a ella) mencionó las palabras "novia" y "Hermione" en una misma oración.

Ron abrió los ojos como plato; Harry sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro y la Sra. Weasley detuvo en el acto la comida que llevaba a su boca. No esperó a que nadie le corroborara la información emitida por Ginny con entusiasmo: se puso de pie, se acerco a la silla que ocupaba Ron y en un gesto que solo Molly Weasley era capaz de expresar, con toda la naturalidad y amor el mundo, abrazó a Ron y lo beso en al frente. Solo ella podía ser feliz, si sus hijos lo eran y aquel gesto lo demostraba.

Un momento después, Ron pudo librarse de los brazos de su madre y sonreía con el rostro colorado. Miro a su padre y de este recibió una amplia sonrisa; Ron sabía que aquello significaba la aprobación de Arthur Weasley. Agradeció el gesto, pero no se sorprendió; su padre siempre apoyaría a cada uno de sus hijos y esta no era la excepción.

Eso sí, ambos, Molly y Arthur, sabían muy dentro de ellos, que la noticia que Ron y Hermione eran novios, tarde o temprano se haría realidad. Que bien que conocían a sus hijos.


	13. Pidiendo un poco de ayuda…

**Hola a todas de nuevo. Acá les dejo nuevo capítulo. **

**Las cosas entre Ron y Hermione se vuelven…más interesantes, jijiji. **

**Espero les guste…besosss!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 13: Pidiendo un poco de ayuda….

Los días comenzaron a pasar más rápidos de lo que todos se habrían imaginado. Hermione asistía religiosamente a las sesiones programadas en el hospital y aquello tenía claramente una justificación…o quizás más de una: anhelaba con todo su corazón dejar la silla de ruedas que tanta antipatía le generaba. No quería permanecer mucho tiempo en ella y por ello se esforzaba enérgicamente en cada sesión en el hospital, en cada ejercicio que debía hacer. Aunque el mayor ejercicio lo hacía en su mente, donde radicaba el problema.

Y bueno, era de esperarse que la otra justificación a sus esfuerzos, fuera Ron. Su condición la complicaba; cuantas cosas deseaba hacer con Ron y no podía. Aquella silla le impedía hacer cualquier cosa con libertad. En aquellos momentos, algo de amargura la invadía y se preguntaba si Ron merecía estar con alguien que no podía caminar; tal vez debía dejarlo libre, para encontrar una chica "normal" y con la que pudiera disfrutar de las maravillosas cosas que ofrecía la vida a diario. Pero Ron, atento a las reacciones de la castaña, se percataba con prontitud de lo que pasaba por su mente y le repetía, sin perder la paciencia y de manera tajante, que no se libraría del él tan fácilmente. Hermione recapacitaba ante tan clara afirmación de Ron: no podía dejarse llevar por sentimientos de tristeza y menos teniendo junto a ella a su querido pelirrojo.

Luego de la primera visita que le hizo Ron a Hermione, Ginny y Harry también habían llegado hasta la casa de la castaña. Y como disfrutaba de estar con ellos; estando Ginny, era imposible que Hermione pensara en cosas tristes. La pelirroja sabía que no era fácil la situación de Hermione, por lo que se había propuesto mantenerla pendiente de otros asuntos; Harry también lo intentaba, aunque en ocasiones no podía evitar mirarla y sentir que se le apretaba el pecho: aun le costaba asimilar que Hermione no pudiera caminar. Pese a ello, cada vez que la veía, le entregaba la mejor sonrisa que tenia y le hacía ver que contaba con su apoyo. Era la mejor manera de devolverle la mano; tanto Hermione como Ron lo habían acompañado siempre en Hogwarts. Y habían decidido acompañarlo en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Estaría eternamente agradecido con ellos, y ahora era Hermione quien lo necesitaba.

Para Hermione, las tardes que pasaba con sus amigos y con Ron, le parecían realmente inolvidables; como apreciaba cada uno de los momentos que compartía con ellos y también como los agradecía. Con el accidente, su visión frente algunas cosas cambio para siempre y entre ellas estaba la amistad; se sentía más unida que nunca a sus amigos, incluso con Neville y Luna, que pese a no verlos tan a menudo, si le escribían y deseaban su pronta recuperación.

*******************************************************************************************

Ya se cumplía un mes desde que Ron y Hermione eran novios y se sentían más unidos que nunca. Pese a los negativos pensamiento que de vez en cuando invadían la mente de la castaña, su felicidad era máxima cuando estaba con Ron. El pelirrojo la visitaba con frecuencia o mejor dicho...todos los días. Conocía mejor el barrio en el que vivía Hermione, por lo que ya no se hacía acompañar por Harry.

Las tardes que compartían eran anheladas por ambos. Ron intentaba ser el mismo de siempre con Hermione, como en Hogwarts, pero a veces no podía evitar ponerse tan colorado como su cabello. A Hermione aquello la divertía y sentía que amaba aun más a Ron. A veces, se le quedaba mirando por largo rato, sin que él se diera cuenta: miraba su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, el movimiento de sus manos cuando hablaba o cuando las pasaba por su cabello…como le fascinaba verlo hacer eso.

En cuanto a Ron, su situación no era muy distinta a la de Hermione. En cuanto llegaba a la casa de la castaña, su corazón se aceleraba un poco mas; y una vez que la tenía frente a él, sentía que la boca se le secaba y que su estomago se contraía. Tal vez aquella sensación lo acompañaría siempre que estuviera cerca de Hermione, salvo claro está, en los momentos en que discutían.

Lo que si era seguro, es que muy pronto, todas las emociones que sentían en uno por el otro, se pondrían a prueba con cierta petición…….

Un tarde, mientras Hermione esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Ron a su casa, un recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza. Hace ya un par de horas que había terminado su sesión habitual en el hospital y el doctor le había comunicado que al día siguiente, comenzaría con nuevos ejercicios; esta vez, tendría que ejercitarse en el agua. Para ello, el doctor le había dicho que necesitaba que alguien la acompañara, pues sola no podía estar en el agua y él debía atender simultáneamente a otros pacientes con características similares a la inmovilidad de Hermione.

En una primera instancia, le había pedido a sus padres que la acompañaran, pero tuvo por respuesta una negativa. Y no porque no quisieran, obviamente, si no porque ambos debían cumplir con algunas obligaciones en sus trabajos, postergados por el accidente de Hermione. Le dijeron que debían cambiar la sesión, hasta que uno de los dos pudiera acompañarla y fue allí cuando recordó a otra persona, que tal vez podría ir con ella a la sesión en el hospital.

Se encontraba recordando todo aquello, cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Se deshizo de sus pensamientos y dejo pasar a quien golpeaba. Una mujer, de unos cincuenta años asomo su cabeza; en su cabello se asomaban ya una decena de canas y su rostro, que dejaba claro el paso de los años, trasmitía ternura y tranquilidad. Se trataba de la nana de Hermione, quien había sido contratada muy poco tiempo antes del accidente de la castaña. Oportunamente, claro está, pues los Sres. Granger debían volver a sus trabajos y alguien debía cuidar de Hermione en la ausencia de estos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sra. Flor?- preguntó Hermione

-Llegó el joven Weasley. ¿Lo hago pasar?.- preguntó la aludida.

-Sí, claro. Y Sra. Flor, no le diga joven Weasley. Solo Ron.- contestó Hermione, sonriéndole.

-Está bien, mi niña. Tratare de recordarlo.- dijo la Sra. Flor, devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Voy a avisarle que puede subir.-

-Ok. Gracias.- dijo Hermione.

Un minuto después, volvían a golpear la puerta. Hermione volvió a dejar pasar a quien golpeaba tras la puerta. Esta se abrió y un sonriente Ron apareció.

-Hola Herm.- dijo Ron, acercándose a la chica.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Hermione, aun más sonriente que un momento atrás. Ron llegó a ella, cogió el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y se fue acercando a los labios de ella, para luego comenzar a besarla lentamente. Solo cuando les faltó el aire se separaron.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el hospital?.- preguntó Ron, cogiendo la silla del escritorio de Hermione para sentarse frente a ella.

-Bien. Todo ha salido bien. El doctor dice que voy progresando. Aunque yo diría que nada.- contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, si lo dice el doctor es porque es así, ¿no crees?.- preguntó Ron, animándola.

-Si, puede ser.- contestó Hermione. Se quedó pensando en ello por un momento, hasta que Ron le volvió a hablar.

-Herm, mi madre te envía saludos; además, quiere saber si te gustaría ir a cenar a La Madriguera.- dijo Ron, tratando de recordar todo lo que le había dicho la Sra. Weasley antes de salir.- Bueno, no solo ella, si no que yo también. Recuerda que me debes la invitación que te hice yo primero.

-Obvio que lo recuerdo.- dijo Hermione, moviendo su cabeza para un lado.- Y ¡me encantaría!.- terminó la castaña, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo encantada.

-¡Que bien!.- dijo Ron, sonriendo también.- ¡Ah! Y antes que digas algo, no te preocupes por como llegaras a La Madriguera. Mi padre pedirá prestado un automóvil en el Ministerio y con el te vendremos a buscar.- terminó Ron, satisfecho por su nivel de organización. Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta. Al parecer las sorpresas continuaban con Ron, siempre para bien eso sí.

-Por lo que veo tienes todo bajo control, ¿verdad?.- dijo Hermione, volviendo su boca a la normalidad pero aún con algo de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Para que veas el efecto que tienes en mi.- dijo Ron, sonriéndole pícaramente a Hermione.

-Entonces que bien que soy una buena influencia para ti. Lástima que no fue así en Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eee…¿es necesario recordarlo?.- preguntó Ron, con poco ánimo.

-Está bien, Ron.- contestó Hermione, rodando los ojos. Luego continúo hablando - Bueno, cambiando de tema, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo…mmm mas bien, pedirte algo.- terminó Hermione, mirando atenta a Ron.

-Me parece bien. Tú dirás.- dijo Ron, acomodándose en la silla que ocupaba.

-Bien. Lo que pasa es que mañana, como ya sabes, debo volver al hospital para una nueva sesión del tratamiento. Pero esta vez será…distinto; mi sesión será en una…piscina. Al parecer el agua fortalecerá mis piernas. El asunto es que no puedo ir sola pues alguien debe ayudarme en el agua. Mis padres no pueden y…bueno, pensé que….tal vez…tú, pudieras ir conmigo.- dijo Hemrione, con las mejillas sonrojadas y entrelazando los dedos de su manos.

-¿De…verdad quieres que te acompañe?.- preguntó Ron. Había estado atento a lo dicho por Hermione. Cierta curiosidad le generaba lo relacionado con el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo….aunque sentía mayor emoción por lo que le pedía. O mejor dicho, porque se lo estaba pidiendo a él.

-Si Ron. Me gustaría que me acompañaras.- contestó Hermione, mirando al pelirrojo con atención. Esperaba que le dijera que sí.

-Pues entonces…si, te acompaño.- dijo Ron. Había contestado guiado mas por que Hermione se lo pedía que por tener alguna idea de lo que trataba un "tratamiento acuático". Y como se sorprendería cuando lo supiera.

-¡Gracias, gracias!. Sabía que podía contar contigo.- dijo Hermione más animada. Estiró sus manos para tomar las de Ron. Una vez hecho, tiró del pelirrojo hacia ella y lo beso directamente en la boca. Cuando se separaron, Ron la miró embelesado.

-¡Wow!, que bien se siente poder ayudarte.- dijo Ron, sentándose nuevamente en la silla. Apoyo su manos sobre sus rodillas y continuo.- Y bien, ¿debo llevar algo en especial?.-

-Mmm…solo tú traje de baño y una toalla.- contestó Hermione. Y en ese preciso instante, algo se iluminó en su cabeza: Nunca antes había visto a Ron con menos ropa de la habitual. ¡¡¿Cómo no lo había pensando en el momento que se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Ron con su tratamiento?!! Y claro estaba que él tampoco la había visto con menos ropa, salvo tal vez, cuando la vio con pijama en el hospital, pero definitivamente en aquel momento estaba más tapada de lo que estaría al día siguiente. Miro a Ron y se sonrojo rápidamente; el pelirrojo no parecía haberse percatado de ese detalle, pues no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro.

Ahora si estaba frita. Ya le había pedido a Ron que la acompañara; no se podía echar para atrás. Además, necesitaba que alguien la acompañara, de lo contrario, solo atrasaría la sesión y seguiría sentada en la silla de ruedas que tanto destetaba. Dio un fuerte suspiro, que hizo que Ron la mirara intrigado.

-¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Ron, frunciendo un poco el ceño

-Eee…a mi…nada. Nada de nada.- contestó Hermione, más nerviosa que nunca.

-¿Estas...segura?.- preguntó nuevamente Ron. Ahora le comenzaba a preocupar la actitud de Hermione.

-Sí, claro que sí. Tu tranquilo.- respondió Hermione, intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Mmm…te conozco, algo pasa. ¿Tiene que ver con lo del tratamiento de mañana?.- preguntó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmm…si, tal vez si...- dijo de una vez Hermione. Luego continuo.- Es que…ni siquiera te pregunte si podías acompañarme. Tal vez tenias otros planes y dispuse de ti sin pensarlo.- termino la castaña, mintiendo. No podía decirle a Ron lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento; sería demasiado vergonzoso.

-Herm….no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso. De todas maneras no tenía nada que hacer mañana y de haber sido así, te acompaño de todas maneras. Si no, perderías tiempo necesario para tu recuperación, ¿verdad?.- dijo Ron, mirando con ternura a la castaña.

-La verdad es que si.- dijo Hermione. Debía reconocer que así era; si Ron no la acompañaba, solo retrasaría su recuperación. Decidió no hacer más caso a las ideas que se le venían a la mente; ya tendría tiempo en la noche para pensarlo.

-Además, no creo que sea muy complicado, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Ron….....

******************************************************************************************************

-¡¿Qué, qué?!.- saltó Ron de la cama en la que estaba sentado. Hacía ya un par de horas que había regresado de la casa de Hermione y se encontraba en su habitación, hablando con Harry.

-Pero Ron, ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Hermione de que se trataba?.- preguntó Harry, intentando poner su rostro serio.

-No me interesaba…en ese momento. Me importaba decirle a Hermione que la acompañaría, que la ayudaría en su sesión.- respondió Ron, volviendo a sentarse en la cama. Luego afirmó sus manos sobre sus piernas y volvió a mirar a Harry.

-¡Ay Ron!. Ahora no puedes negarte a ayudarla. Además, ¿Qué creías?. Si te dijo que llevaras tu traje de baño, es OBVIO que ella también llevara el suyo. No se iba a meter al agua con una túnica.- dijo Harry, moviendo sus hombros hacia arriba.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es que Harry, yo…nunca he visto a Hermione…en traje de baño. Y además…acepte ayudarla….lo que significa que tendré que…tocarla.- dijo Ron, tragando saliva. Parecía que realizaba un gran esfuerzo para decir las palabras, en especial la última.

-Aaa…sí, creo que sí. Pero tranquilo; ahora que son novios, hay más confianza, ¿o no?.- dijo Harry, quien en cualquier momento explotaría en una carcajada.

-Eee…sí, creo que sí. Pero de todas maneras….esto es nuevo para mí…bueno, para ambos. Y si ya soy algo torpe cuando estoy con ella, imagínate ahora: en el agua y en… traje de baño. Genial!.- dijo Ron, subiendo sus manos a su cabeza para afirmarla y luego, moverla de un lado a otro.

-Amigo, creo que lo único que te queda por hacer es…mantener la cabeza fría. Además, el doctor va a estar con ustedes y te indicara que hacer. De todas maneras, tampoco puedo aconsejarte mucho, porque yo tampoco me he visto en una situación…como esa y me refiero a ver a Ginny con menos….eee, me refiero…en traje de baño.- dijo Harry, aunque se arrepentía de lo último que había salido de su boca. Ron saco las manos de su cabeza y lo miró.

-Harry, por favor, estás hablando de mi hermana. Menos información, que soy de oídos sensibles...- dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie. Dio un par de pasos y se apoyo en la orilla de la ventana. Luego, volvió a hablar.- sí, creo que no me quedara de otra; mantener la cabeza fría, mantener la cabeza fría…

-Eso es Ron. Sigue autoconvenciendote.- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a Ron, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Nuevamente tenía que ver a su pelirrojo amigo con los nervios a flor de piel, pero aquella situación no podía dejar de causarle gracia; eran nervios de enamorado.

Nuevamente tenía que ver a su pelirrojo amigo con los nervios a flor de piel, aunque la situación no podía dejar de causarle gracia; eran nervios de enamorado. Se imagino en la situación de Ron….si, tal vez estaría igual que él. Por eso, no era el más indicado para aconsejarlo en ese momento. Imaginarse a Ginny en traje de baño era sencillamente…..bueno, no le quedaba de otra que guardarse para él lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ron lo mataría.

El sueño comenzó a invadir a los dos amigos. Harry fue el primero en reconocer que no daba más del sueño y se fue a dormir. Ron permaneció un momento más cerca de la ventana; la casa poco a poco se iba volviendo más silenciosa. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se quedo contemplándolo. Pero aquello no lo ayudaba; no podía sacar de su cabeza a Hermione....y la dichosa sesión del día siguiente en el hospital. Se sentía nervioso…pero también ansioso. Temía cometer alguna estupidez cuando estuviera con la castaña, cuando la tuviera entre sus brazos…cuando la tuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para que se le nublara el cerebro y dejara de razonar….dando paso a sensaciones que solo Hermione le hacía sentir. Amaba a la castaña más que nunca y era más que feliz cuando estaba junto a ella….pero no podía negar que cuando la tenía muy cerca de él, su corazón se aceleraba y un tímido calor invadía su cuerpo. Y como no iba a estar preocupado, si estaría con Hermione, en una piscina…y en traje de baño. Definitivamente debía mantener la mente fría.


	14. ¿Con la mente fría…?

**Hola chicas…bien, acá estoy de vuelta. Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho.**

**Y….las cosas se ponen un tanto intensas entre Ron y Hermione..**

**Pero no hablo mas…les dejo el nuevo capitulo**

**Besos para todas!!**

Cap. 14: ¿Con la mente fría….?

La mañana amanecía clara y con el sol iluminando más de lo habitual. El día presagiaba ser más cálido que los días anteriores. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y con un poco de esfuerzo, se acomodó en su cama para quedar semi sentada. Se quedó mirando la pared que tenía enfrente y su mente se volvió a inundar de un pensamiento que no se alejaba de ella, particularmente desde que le había pedido a Ron que la acompañara a su sesión en el hospital. ¿Cómo no había pensado que tendría que ver a Ron en traje de baño? y ¿Qué él también la vería así?. Solo pensarlo, hacia que de la nada se sonrojara y que la vergüenza la invadiera. Levantó el cobertor que la cubría y se tapo el rostro. Pese a todo lo que pudiera pensar…no podía dar pie atrás; ya le había pedido a Ron que la acompañara a la sesión y además, debía asistir. "Solo espero, que la sesión sea…provechosa", pensó Hermione, auto convenciéndose. Quitó el cobertor de su cara y se quedó nuevamente mirando la pared que tenía enfrente; ahora debía esperar a que llegara la Sra. Flor para que la ayudara a comenzar el día; un especial día.

Mientras, en La Madriguera, Harry habría pesadamente los ojos, buscando el origen de tanto barullo en la habitación. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos por completo, miró a su derecha y vio a Ron, de rodillas, sobre un baúl; alrededor de este, había varias prendas de ropa, unos libros, unos cuantos cachivaches de Sortilegios Weasley, entre otras cosas.

Harry se acomodó en la cama, abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces y preguntó:

-¿Ron? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Ron se volteo para mirar a Harry.

-¡Oh! Harry. Siento haberte despertado.- contestó Ron, algo avergonzado.

-¿Pero…que estas buscando?- preguntó Harry, seguido de un largo bostezo.

-Busco mi traje de baño. No lo encuentro, Harry.- contestó Ron, metido nuevamente en el baúl.

-Ron, ¿y no podías hacerlo más tarde?.- preguntó nuevamente Harry, levantando sus manos para ponerlas tras su cabeza.

-Solo tengo la mañana para hacerlo. Luego del almuerzo, debo ir a casa de Hermione. Recuerda que sus sesiones en el hospital son por la tarde.- contestó Ron, enderezando su cuerpo para volver al baúl toda la ropa y cosas que había dejado en el suelo.

-Será mejor que le preguntes a tu madre, Ron. De seguro ella sabe donde esta.- dijo Harry, luego de mirar por un instante a su amigo pelirrojo. De seguro, estaba nervioso y eso no ayudaría a encontrar la prenda de ropa que tanto necesitaba. Lo mejor sería acudir a la Sra. Weasley

-Mmm…sí, creo que mejor le pregunto a ella.- dijo algo resignado Ron. Llevaba un buen rato buscando y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación. Cuando estaba por llegar a esta, se giró y miró a Harry para hablarle.- mejor te levantas, que pronto mi madre nos llamara para que bajemos.

-Sí, no te preocupes. N creo que vuelva a conciliar el sueño.- dijo Harry, entre divertido y fastidiado; no tenía caso volver a dormir, con Ron tan frenético y…nervioso por lo demás.

Ron miro ahora hacia la puerta, giró el pomo y salió; un minuto después, salía de la habitación Harry, dando pequeños bostezos y caminando desganado, rumbo al desayuno.

La mañana, tanto para Hermione como para Ron pasó tan rápido como los latidos de sus corazones cada vez que pensaban en lo que vivirían en unas cuantas horas más.

Ron por fin había encontrado su traje de baño, gracias a la ayuda, tal como había dicho Harry, de la Sra. Weasley. Acto seguido, buscó en su habitación un bolso pequeño y metió en el su traje de baño junto a una toalla y un cambio de ropa, por si acaso. A continuación, paso lo que quedaba de tiempo, antes del almuerzo, interrogando a Harry sobre el tratamiento de Hermione. Harry le repetía una y otra vez lo mismo que le había dicho la noche anterior, lo cual no era mucho, pues era lo que había visto hace bastante tiempo en la televisión, mientras vivía con los Dursley. Pero Ron insistía en tratar de sacarle a Harry toda la información que tuviera y le ayudara a entender un poco más la nueva situación a la que se enfrenaría con Hermione.

Pese a todo, y por más que buscara información de tipo "médica", sobre el tratamiento de la castaña, lo que realmente agobiaba a Ron, en un buen sentido, era saber que vería a Hermione…en traje de baño. No podía evitar ponerse algo nervioso y que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Amaba como nunca a la castaña y la ayudaría en lo que fuera para que volviera a caminar, en especial, luego del positivo diagnostico que había hecho el doctor. Pero lo que viviría en unas cuantas horas, podía tener otra connotación.

Hasta el momento en que Hermione le pidió que la acompañara a una nueva sesión en el hospital, había concentrado todas sus fuerzas en confesarle a la castaña que estaba enamorado de ella y luego de aquello, en hacerle sabe lo mucho que la amaba y apoyaba.

Ahora se sentía nervioso porque, básicamente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Hermione mucho menos vestida de lo habitual. Además, por lo que le explicaba Harry, él tendría que estar muy cerca de Hermione…del cuerpo de Hermione. Él tendría que sostenerla siempre…y estaría más que nunca en contacto con la piel de la castaña. De solo pensarlo, se le erizaban los claros bellos de los brazos. Eran novios y aquel tipo de confianza "debería" ser normal para ello; pero las actuales circunstancias no permitían que la confianza fluyera con total naturalidad. Se conocían hace años y muchas fueron las aventuras que vivieron junto a Harry. Pero esta vez, la aventura era solo entre él y Hermione. Solo esperaba esta a la altura de la situación que vivía Hermione para poder ser útil y no concentrarse en "otros" asuntos. "Debo mantener la mente fría", se repetía de vez en cuando.

La hora había llegado. Hermione, gracias a la ayuda de la Sra. Flor y de su madre, estaba ya preparada para su primera sesión en el agua: llevaba un pantalón de buzo color negro con una delgada línea blanca al costado de cada pierna y un poleron, con capuchón, color gris. Debajo de estas prendas, ya llevaba puesto su traje de baño, que para esta ocasión, era completo, de color negro. Era bastante sencillo de frente, con un escote que ocultaba muy bien sus pechos, mientras que la espalada revelaba un poco más: toda esta iba cruzada por una cuantas tiras del mismo color y material que el resto del traje de baño. El final de estas llegaba justo un par de centímetros más abajo de la cintura.

Ya se encontraba en el primer piso de su casa, cuando unos golpes en al puerta anunciaban la llegada de alguien; el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco; se acomodo en su silla, arreglo un nos cuantos mechones de sus cabello tras sus orejas y miró hacia el pasillo que llegaba a la puerta.

Unos segundos después, Ron hacia su aparición en casa de los Granger. Saludo a los padres de Hermione en primer lugar, quienes lo recibieron en la entrada de la casa. A continuación, la Sra. Granger le indicó que Hermione se encontraba en el living. Abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió. Camino un par de pasos y asomó su cabeza en la sala en que se encontraba la castaña .cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, un nuevo nudo apareció en su garganta. Trago saliva rápidamente y camino hacia su novia.

-Hola Herm.- saludo Ron, con una amplia sonrisa y una sensación de vértigo en su estomago. Se aproximo a la castaña y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Aunque a decir verdad, tenía más aspecto de beso tímido, como si fuera la primera vez que besara a una chica.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Hermione, inmediatamente después de separa sus labios de los de Ron.

-¿Ya estas…lista?.- preguntó Ron, aun sonriente.

-Si.- contestó raudamente Hermione, como no queriendo estar en silencio junto a Ron. Paso un segundo y entró al living el padre de Hermione.

-Hija, Ron, ya es hora.- dijo el Sr. Granger, caminando hacia Hermione.

Los aludidos asintieron. El Sr. Granger se ubico detrás de la silla de ruedas de su hija y comenzó a empujarla hacia el pasillo. Tras de ellos iba Ron, con el rostro un poco pálido y una sonrisa, que a esta altura, parecía más una mueca.

El viaje al hospital duro unos 10 minutos. Manejo el Sr. Granger y junto a el iba su esposa; en la parte posterior a ellos, iban sentados Hermione y Ron, tomados de la mano. Durante le trayecto, hablaron en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero de asuntos triviales: como estaban Ginny y Harry, la Sra. Weasley o de los gemelos y su tienda de chascos y artilugios varios. El resto del viaje, fue en silencio y con fortuitas miradas; cuando Hermione miraba por la ventana, Ron la observaba embobado y en cuanto la castaña movía su cabeza, Ron volteaba para mirar por la ventana. Hermione aprovechaba el "interés" del pelirrojo por el paisaje fuera del automóvil y se le quedaba mirando con ternura, para luego volver su vista hacia cualquier otro punto, ante un nuevo movimiento de Ron. Todo aquel juego de miradas esquivas, eran sin duda, nervios de enamorados.

Una vez ya en hospital, el Sr. Granger y Ron ayudaron a Hermione a bajarse del automóvil, mientras la Sra. Granger sostenía el bolso de su hija y el de Ron.

Ya Hermione en su silla de ruedas, se encaminaron hacia un edificio contiguo al hospital. Entraron en el e inmediatamente miraron hacia unas amplias puertas, en las que se podía ver en ambos lados, la palabra rehabilitación. El Sr. Granger empujo la silla de Hermione en dirección a aquellas puertas, seguido de Ron y de la Sra. Granger.

En el preciso momento en que abrían las puertas, el doctor de la castaña hizo su aparición.

-¡Oh!, Srta. Granger. Buenas tardes.- dijo el doctor, animadamente.

-Buenas tares doctos.- dijo Hermione, sonriendo con algo de timidez.

-Veo que no hubo inconvenientes en que viniera a la sesión en la piscina; me alegro. Así no hay retraso con el tratamiento.- dijo el doctor, mirando ahora a los Sres. Granger.

-Lamentamos decirle que nosotros no podremos acompañara a Hermione.- dijo la Sra. Granger.- Debemos retomar nuestro trabajo, que hemos dejado luego del accidente de Hermione. Pero antes que diga algo – el doctor movió los labios para decir algo, pero la Sra. Granger lo detuvo – Nuestra hija no viene sola. Quien la ayudara será su novio, Ronald.- terminó la Sra. Granger, indicando con la mano al pelirrojo. Tanto él como Hermione se sonrojaron un poco.

-Me parece muy bien. La idea es que alguien cercano a la Srta. Granger la ayude, porque existe mas confianza, lo que hace que la terapia en el agua se mas efectiva.- dijo el doctor.

No fue necesario que ni Ron ni Hermione hablaran para saber lo que pasaba por sus cabezas luego de escuchar las palabras del doctor. Se sintieron algo cohibidos y la palabra confianza comenzó a zumbar en sus cabezas. Solo la voz del doctor, los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, ahora, si me sigue, iremos al sector donde se encuentra la piscina.-

El Sr. Granger asintió y volvió a empujar la silla de ruedas de Hermione. El doctor los guió por un par de pasillos, para luego llegar a otro par de grandes puertas, sobre las que se leía "Piscina de Rehabilitación". Las atravesaron, sintiendo de inmediato el calor que albergaba en el lugar; el agua de la piscina era temperada, ya que ayudaba a la relajación de los músculos de los pacientes que se rehabilitaban allí. El doctor los guió hacia un extremo del recinto, a lo que parecían ser los camarines.

-Srta. Granger, acá puede cambiarse.- dijo el doctor, indicando un par de puertas mas pequeñas.- Es el camarín de mujeres.

-Por ahora no será necesario doctor. Ya estoy lista.- dijo Hermione, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero ahora por el calor del lugar.

-Muy bien.- dijo el doctor, fijando ahora su mirada en Ron.- ¿Y usted joven?.-

-Yo si necesito cambiarme.- dijo Ron, algo cohibido y también con las mejillas coloradas por el calor.

-Entonces me acompaña, que los camarines de hombres están al otro lado.- dijo el doctor, indicándole con la mano a Ron hacia el extremo contrario de donde se encontraban.

-Ok.- dijo Ron, y luego de guiñarle un ojo a Hermione, siguió al doctor.

Pasados unos minutos, Ron regresó ya cambiado: llevaba puesta la misma polera de hace un rato atrás y su traje de baño, que consistía en unos pantalones que le llegaban un par de centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, tipo bermudas, de color gris.

Una vez que estuvo junto a Hermione, los padres de esta se despidieron de ambos, y el Sr. Granger les recordó que volvería por ellos en más o menos una hora más, que era lo que duraría la sesión de la castaña. Una vez que los Sres. Granger comenzaron a caminar, el doctor regresó; este se despidió también de ellos y se dirigió ahora hacia Ron y Hermione.

-Bien jóvenes, ¿comenzamos?.- dijo el doctor cuando estuvo junto a la pareja. Ron y Hermione se miraron intrigados por lo que pasaría a continuación y asintieron con las cabezas casi de manera automática.

Ron fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa; dio unos cuantos de pasos hacia una banca que había cerca y fue depositando en ella lo que no iba a necesitar dentro de la piscina. Desabrocho sus zapatillas y las puso sobre la banca, para luego seguir con la polera. Se la quito rápidamente, la dejo sobre las zapatillas y camino hacia Hermione. El camino de vuelta de Ron era beber, pero fue más que suficiente para que la chica lo observara de pies a cabeza. Mientras lo veía caminar, pensaba: "¿Y esos brazos...? ¿Y sus hombros…? ¿Aquello es su abdomen? ¿Pese a todo lo que come? ¿Y su pecho?...De haber continuado con semejante desfile de preguntas, jamás hubiera podido cerrar la boca. ¡De donde Ron había sacado semejante cuerpo!. Ron había crecido bastante de estatura desde la primera vez que lo vio en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, y Hermione se lo había imaginado más bien delgado, tal vez como Percy o los gemelos. Pero la espalda ancha, el abdomen plano y con claras señales de haber sido ejercitado y los brazos bien torneados…..¿ese era Ron…su novio?. La sesión al parecer seria más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Sacudió su cabeza, reaccionando rápidamente y dejo de mirarlo como si fuera una niña a la que acababan de darle un maravilloso juguete. Además, debía concentrarse en la sesión, que para eso estaba allí. "Concentración, concentración", se repetía mentalmente.

De pronto, recordó algo obvio que había olvidado totalmente; ella sola no podría sacarse la ropa o al menos si el poleron ¿Cómo no le había pedido a su madre, antes que se fuera, que la ayudara? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con el…pantalón?. Lo pensó por solo un segundo; no era momento para que los nervios la invadieran y nublaran su mente. Le había pedido a Ron que la acompañara y que la ayudara.

Se acomodó en su silla y afirmándose con una de sus manos a esta, comenzó a bajar de a poco su pantalón; lo hacía alternadamente por lado, hasta que con algo de esfuerzo (bueno, quizás un poco mas), su pantalón quedó a mitad de sus muslos. Ya para cuando Ron estuvo a su lado, esta lo miró y se decidió.

-Ron, ¿podrías ayudarme….con el pantalón?- aquella pregunta sonaba mejor en su cabeza que en sus labios.

-Eee…claro.- respondió Ron. El momento de conocer un poco más de la anatomía de Hermione había llegado. La sensación de vértigo llego nuevamente a su estómago, pero debía continuar pese a esta; Hermione necesitaba de su ayuda.

Se ubicó delante de Hermione; se agacho, dejando una de sus rodillas flectada, mientras que la otra la apoyo en el suelo. Levantó sus manos y las acercó al borde del pantalón de la castaña. El contacto con la piel de la chica, aunque breve, fue inevitable; trago un poco de saliva y continuo, aunque ahora prefirió afirmar mas la tela del pantalón y jalarlo hacia abajo con cuidado. Una vez hecho, afirmó el pantalón por un segundo y se lo paso a Hermione, quien lo recibió para dejarlo, de momento, sobre sus piernas, ahora al descubierto. Se incorporo y se movió para quedar al lado de la castaña. Esta lo miro entre agradecida y cohibida; acto seguido, cruzó sus manos y agarro un poco de la tela del poleron, que tiró hacia arriba. Un segundo después, lo tenía sobre sus piernas, junto al pantalón. Sin decir nada, Ron extendió su mano para recibir la ropa de Hermione y dejarla junto a la suya, en la banca. La castaña le sonrió y se la paso. Una vez hecho, Ron volvía a estar de pie, a un lado de Hermione.

-Ahora que están listos, quisiera, joven, que tomara en brazos a la Srta. Granger e ingresaran juntos a la piscina.- hablo nuevamente el doctor, mirando eso si, a Ron.- Y van a hacerlo por la escalera de allí.- dijo, apuntando el extremo más cercano a ellos de la piscina.

Si la sensación de vértigo había llegado a su estomago cuando Hermione le pidió que la ayudara a sacarse su pantalón, lo que a continuación sentiría Ron, con creces la superaría.

Mientras, Hermione sintió que el corazón se le escaparía en cualquier momento del pecho; al igual que Ron, nunca se había visto enfrentada a algo parecido….lo que claramente la enfrentaría a nuevas emociones.

Ron se giró hacia Hermione, y bajo un poco su cuerpo; no fue necesario que le dijera algo, puesto que de inmediato, Hermione levantó uno de sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo. Este pasó, tal como lo había hecho en el hospital, una de sus manos por debajo de las rodillas de la castaña, mientras que la otra la ubico en su espalda. Tomo fuerzas y la levanto de una vez. El movimiento desestabilizó un poco a Hermione, quien se aferró, ahora con su otra mano, al cuello de Ron y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro desnudo del pelirrojo. Este, pese a sentirse más nervioso que nunca ante la proximidad de Hermione, se acerco al oído de la chica y le susurro:

-Tranquila. Por nada del mundo dejaría que cayeras.-

Hermione no sabía porque pero el tono de voz de Ron cerca de su odio, hizo que sus brazos se pusieran como piel de gallina. Ron la atrajo un poco más hacia él para sostenerla mejor, pero solo logro que su corazón se acelerara mas. Tener a Hermione en su brazos, de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, le comenzaba a fascinar. Tenerla tan cerca ayudo a que se fijara en detalles de su anatomía que hasta aquel momento habían pasado desapercibidos para él, pendiente mas de poder ser correspondido por la castaña que de otros asuntos.

El cuerpo que llevaba en sus brazos, ya no era el de una niña. Hermione, al igual que él, había crecido un poco más en estatura, aunque era más baja que él. No sabía si la castaña hacia algún tipo de deporte o ejercicios antes del accidente, pero por lo que podía observar, sus piernas estaban bien tonificadas; tenía el abdomen plano y las caderas anchas, proporcionales a su estrecha cintura, aquella que tanto le gustaba rodear con sus brazos. Con la mano que sujetaba la espalda de Hermione, pudo sentir lo suave de su pie, tal como lo había experimentado al tocar con sus dedos parte del muslo de la castaña, al ayudarle a quitarse el pantalón.

Camino con Hermione en sus brazos al lugar que le había indicado el doctor. Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso para comenzar a bajar la ancha escalera, y sin pensarlo mucho, le hablo a Hermione.

-Herm….quiero que sepas que te amo y que para mí significa mucho el poder estar hoy acá, contigo. Quiero que confíes en mí y que sepas que cuidare siempre de ti.- dijo Ron, besando brevemente la mejilla de Hermione. Esta se quedo muda por un instante; si, Ron había cambiado….era simplemente perfecto para ella.

-Y no sabes lo que significan para mi tus palabras…yo también te amo, Ron, y mucho.- dijo Hermione, emocionada por lo que acaba de escuchar de parte de Ron.

Luego de ese breve pero emotivo momento, Ron procedió a bajar la escalera.

Fue entrando en la piscina lentamente, disfrutando por lo demás de la agradable temperatura del agua. Una vez que el agua le llegó hasta la cintura y comenzó a tapar las piernas de Hermione, el doctor rápidamente le indicó a Ron que mientras él atendía a otro paciente en la piscina, se acercara hacia unas barandas que se encontraban instaladas en la piscina, de modo que Hermione se soltara de él y pudiera afirmarse de ellas.

El pelirrojo se acercó al lugar que indicaba el doctor. Le pregunto a Hermione si estaba lista y luego de que esta asintiera con algo de nerviosismo, se ubico en frente de las barandas, a una distancia accesible para Hermione, y fue lentamente soltando a la castaña. Saco primero la mano que sostenía las piernas de la chica y la mano que afirmaba su espalda, paso a rodear su cintura. Así, Hermione pudo estar derecha y estiró los brazos para sujetarse de las barandas. El doctor volvió a hablarle a Ron, esta vez para decirle que por nada soltara a Hermione, pues sus brazos aun no eran lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener el resto de su cuerpo.

A Ron no debían repetirle dos veces aquella indicación. Avanzó un poco más adelante, afirmando con un poco mas de fuerza la cintura de Hermione, consiguiendo quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la castaña como para sentir en su abdomen, los tirantes del traje de baño cruzados en su espalda.

Por unos segundos olvidaron al doctor y en donde estaban. Ron pudo sentir el aroma del cabello de Hermione, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo. Aquel aroma y la cercanía con la que estaba con Hermione, comenzaron a nublar su mente y se dejo llevar. La castaña sintió que Ron comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen con la mano que la afirmaba. Tenerlo tan cerca la hizo ponerse más colorada de lo que estaba, en lo que obviamente, la temperatura del agua no tenía nada que ver. Sintió la necesidad de quedarse así con Ron por mucho tiempo y un cosquilleo en su estomago la invadió; sin duda era una sensación nueva, pero no la rechazo. De pronto, sintió que la mano libre de Ron se movía hacia su cabello, corriéndolo hacia un lado para despejar su cuello. A continuación Ron bajo un poco su cabeza, para acercarse nuevamente hasta su oído y hablarle solo para que ella lo escuchara

-Herm….eres realmente hermosa....- dijo Ron. No sabía cómo habían salido aquellas palabras de su boca. Ya en anteriores ocasiones, le había hecho ver lo bella que era, pero en aquel momento, para ambos, lo dicho por el pelirrojo tenía otro sentido.

Hermione sintió que el cosquilleo en su estomago había aumentado de uno a diez. Todo lo que había pensado, lo de "mantener la mente fría", lo desecho de su mente como si fuera algo que no servia y en un acto impulsado puramente por lo que estaba sintiendo, saco una de sus manos de la baranda que la sostenía e impulsándose con la otra, rodeo con bastante agilidad, considerando su condición, el cuello de Ron. El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco con el movimiento hecho por Hermione, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, y no atinó a nada mas que seguir sosteniendo con firmeza la cintura de la chica. Ahora el cuello de Ron ya estaba rodeado por ambas manos de Hermione y sus cuerpos más juntos que nunca. La castaña movió sus manos para que Ron bajara un poco más la cabeza, de manera que ella quedara a la altura de su oído, tal como lo había hecho Ron hace un momento atrás. Cuando estuvo a la altura, acercó su boca al oído del pelirrojo y le susurro:

-No sabía que además de buen amigo, eras exquisitamente atractivo…..- dijo Hermione, consiguiendo un tono que a Ron le pareció a sensualidad.

Aquello basto para que, sin más, Ron levantara su cabeza y acercara sus labios a los de Hermione. No se fue con rodeos y comenzó a besarla con mayor intensidad que las veces anteriores; abrió un poco más su boca y con su lengua buscó la de Hermione. Esta comprendió lo que quería y movió su lengua lentamente hasta dar con la de Ron. El contacto de ambas los estremeció y solo consiguió que se besaran con más urgencia; eran besos nuevos y la situación en la que se encontraban no ayudaba a mitigarlos. De pronto, Ron movió una de sus piernas con el objetivo de acomodarse, pero para su sorpresa, el movimiento fue demasiado brusco, consiguiendo caer hacia atrás, llevándose a Hermione consigo; ella se aferro aun más al cuerpo de Ron y juntos terminaron sumergidos en el agua. No estuvieron ni dos segundos bajo el agua, cuando salieron a flote. Ron se incorporo de inmediato, preocupado de Hermione, quien una vez en la superficie, comenzó a toser; había tragado agua por el sorpresivo movimiento de Ron.

-Herm…¿estas..bien?- preguntó Ron, jadeando por la falta de aire.

-Cof..cof…sí, creo que si.- contestó Hermione, aferrada ahora a los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Perdóname…creo que me moví demasiado rápido.- dijo Ron, algo apenado.

-Tranquilo, solo fue un poco mas de agua de lo normal.- dijo Hermione.

Retiró una de sus manos del brazo de Ron y la llevo al rostro de este; movió algunos mechones empapados que le tapaban los ojos y cuando pudo ver su cara más despejada, le sonrió abiertamente. Ron hizo lo mismo con el cabello de Hermione y una vez que termino, le acaricio el rostro, devolviéndole una sonrisa picara.

-No sabía que las chicas inteligentes como tú besaban así.- dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con atención.

-Para ser un cabeza dura, tampoco pensé que llegaras a besar así.- dijo Hermione, manteniendo también la mirada fija en aquellos irresistibles ojos azules.

-Veo que pese a los años, aun hay cosas que no conocemos el uno del otro.- dijo Ron, volviendo a acercar a Hermione hacia su cuerpo.

-Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes; tú eres mi novio ahora.- dijo Hermione, dejando que Ron la acercara a él.

-Y espero serlo por mucho tiempo más. Jamás me cansare de descubrir nuevas cosas de ti.- dijo Ron, moviendo su cabeza para buscar la frente de la castaña.

-A mí me bastaría con saber cómo eras cuando tenias 11 años, para volver a enamorarme de ti. – dijo Hermione, juntando su frente con la del pelirrojo.

-Te amo inmensamente, Hermione.- dijo tiernamente Ron.

-Y yo a ti, mi adorado pelirrojo.- dijo Hermione, dejándose llevar por completo por lo que sentía en aquel momento.

¿Mente fría?....Al parecer, aquello había quedado desechado hace ya un buen rato…


	15. Con mucho esfuerzo…

**Hola chicas!!! Qué tal?**

**Bueno, ya estoy de regreso y con nuevo capítulo. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras. Me alegro mucho que pasen a leer mi humilde historia, jejeje. Y se viene un momento decisivo en la recuperación de Hermione!!!!**

**Sin más, las dejo para que lean…**

**yumikun8: Bueno, para que no tengas que esperar tanto con las otras actualizaciones, dejo un nuevo capítulo. Un besoo!!!**

**Dani: No te preocupes si el comentario es largo o corto….sé que siempre estas acá y eso es lo que importa. Te quiero mucho!!!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 15: Con mucho esfuerzo…

Hermione y Ron mantenían sus frentes juntas, cuando nuevamente la voz del doctor llegó a sus oídos:

-Srta. Granger, ¿no se supone que debería estar sujeta de aquella baranda?.- preguntó ceñudo el doctor, apuntando hacia donde uno momento atrás, Hermione se mantenía afirmada.

La aludida se separó un poco del pelirrojo para mirar al doctor, como si la estuvieran despertando de un agradable sueño.

-Eee…si…de inmediato.- contestó Hermione, algo avergonzada, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que no podre descuidarme de usted, Srta. Granger.- dijo el doctor, pasando la mirada de Hermione a Ron. La castaña, antes de sacar sus manos del cuello del pelirrojo, lo atrajo hacia su rostro y le susurro cerca de su oído:

-Creo que debemos concentrarnos ahora en el tratamiento.-

Ron, imitándola, acercó su boca al oído de Hermione.

-Y yo que me muero de ganas de seguir abrazado a ti; pero también me muero de ganas de que vuelvas a caminar cuanto antes, para así….- pero se detuvo. Una fugaz y atrevida idea paso por su cabeza y sintió que el rostro le ardía; solo el calor de la piscina logro disimularlo.

-¿Para así qué?.- preguntó rápidamente Hermione, aunque algo intuía.

-Para…para así poder…- pero nuevamente se detuvo, esta vez interrumpido por la voz del doctor.

-¡ Jóvenes, por favor, que debo atender a otros pacientes!.- dijo con un poco mas de energía el doctor, pero sin indicios de estar molesto.

-Si.- dijeron al unísono los aludidos.

Ron, haciendo caso al doctor, aferró ahora con más firmeza la cintura de Hermione, y la ayudó a acercarse nuevamente a la baranda. Una vez que la castaña estuvo sujeta a esta, Ron fue soltando la cintura de la chica lentamente, hasta solo rosarla con sus manos, a modo de precaución.

Ya lista, el doctor le dio las indicaciones de los primeros ejercicios, que básicamente consistían en dar fuerza a su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, especialmente en los brazos. Luego de que Hermione comenzara con lo indicado por el doctor y de estar seguro que su novia estuviera segura en la baranda, Ron soltó la cintura de esta, para ahora observarla, atento a sus movimientos. En su cabeza aun daba vueltas el intenso beso con Hermione, y tal como le había dicho, se moría de ganas por seguir abrazado a ella, de repetir aquel beso y de otras cosas que llegaban a su mente. Movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, como queriendo sacar aquellas ideas de su mente. De momento, debía concentrarse en Hermione y su sesión. Continúo observando a la castaña, quien en aquel momento comenzaba un nuevo ejercicio indicado por el doctor. Pudo percibir, como Hermione, pese a su accidente, seguía siendo la misma cuando se proponía algo; su rostro reflejaba concentración y dedicación, las mismas que ponía en cada deber que le daban los profesores en Hogwarts. Aquello lo alivio en cierta medida; si Hermione no quisiera volver a caminar o se diera por vencida, todos los esfuerzos serían en vano, incluidos los ejercicios en el agua. Con eso resuelto, él debía estar junto a su novia para apoyarla y alentarla, porque la amaba y porque en más de una oportunidad, Hermione también estuvo junto a él para animarlo.

Se mantuvo atento a todos los movimientos de la castaña y en cada momento en que descansaba, se acercaba a ella, acariciaba su espalda a modo de ánimo y la besaba, para luego separarse un poco y volver a estar atento a los ejercicios que realizaba.

El tiempo de duración de la sesión estaba llegando a su fin. El doctor le indicó a Hermione un último ejercicio, el cual debía hacer con ayuda de Ron. Hermione sonrió y pese a lo concentrada que estaba, deseaba volver a tener cerca a Ron; en cuanto al pelirrojo, era claro que pasaba lo mismo por su cabeza.

Para el último ejercicio, Hermione se separaría de la baranda y utilizaría un balón. Acá es donde entraba Ron, quien debía ayudarla a estirarse en el agua, como si fuera a nadar. La idea del ejercicio era que Hermione estirara sus brazos con el balón entre sus manos e intentara mover su cuerpo impulsada por sus piernas. Como no se le podía dejar sola hacer esto, pues de seguro se hundiría, Ron pasaría sus brazos por el abdomen de la castaña para sostenerla. Para Hermione, las ganas de tener nuevamente cerca a Ron se transformaron en miedo absoluto. "¿Cómo pretende que me impulse con mis piernas, si estas no se mueves?", pensaba Hermione, mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al doctor. A Ron se le paso la misma pregunta por la cabeza y ante las miradas de ambos, el doctor volvió a hablar.

-Haber, con este ejercicio quiero saber qué control tiene su mente sobre sus piernas. Y antes que diga algo – continuo el doctor, al ver que Hermione abría la boca para replicar.- el ejerció que le acabo de dar, es muy similar al que realizamos en el hospital, cuando quise saber cuánto tiempo podía permanecer de pie. Usted tranquila, que su novio y yo estaremos pendiente de sus movimientos. – terminó de hablar el doctor.

-Está bien.- pudo responder Hermione, que pese a las palabras del doctor y de comprender su punto de vista, no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, lo que le hacía temblar la voz. Entre tanto, Ron se le había acercado un poco más para ubicarse frente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -

-Sí, estoy bien – contestó Hermione, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que solo resultó ser una mueca.

-Debes estar tranquila- dijo Ron, mientras acercaba su mano hacia el rostro de la castaña. Un segundo después, le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.- Yo te estaré sujetando en todo momento. Confía en el doctor y también en mí, como ya te dije. – dijo Ron, mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa encantadora. Hermione dio un suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Sí, tienes razón. Aunque no puedo dejar de sentir un miedo sofocante; qué tal si…- pero Ron la interrumpió.

-No, no pasara nada. Yo te mantendré firme.-

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo ansiosamente, esperando más conformidad en las palabras de su novio.

-Te doy mi palabra.- contestó Ron, acercando ahora la mano que tenía en el rostro de la castaña, hacia una de sus manos aferradas a la baranda. Ante el gesto de Ron, Hermione sonrió ahora mas convencida y se acercó otro poco más al pelirrojo, para a continuación besarlo brevemente en los labios. Al separarse, Ron le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

-Muy bien, comencemos.- dijo finalmente Hermione.

El doctor se marchó por un instante, para luego regresar con un balón entre sus manos. Ron se separó de Hermione y se acercó a la orilla de la piscina para tomarlo de las manos extendidas del doctor.

Ron a su vez, cuando estuvo nuevamente junto a la castaña, le entrego el balón. Lo tomó con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra seguía sujetada a la baranda.

Una vez que estuvo segura de lo que haría a continuación, miro a Ron y asintió con la cabeza. El pelirrojo se aproximó más a Hermione, y volvió a rodear la cintura de esta. Ya firme, se separaron un poco de la baranda, para ubicarse más al centro del carril que ocupaban en la piscina.

Ya quietos, Hermione estiró los brazos con el balón entre sus manos y comenzó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante. Para ayudarla, Ron saco una de sus manos de la cintura de Hermione y la ubicó bajo las rodillas de esta. Un nuevo movimiento de cabeza de la castaña le indicó que podía proceder. Entonces, Ron comenzó a levantar las piernas de la chica, aún con su otra mano firme en la cintura de esta; de este modo, el resto de su cuerpo no se iba en picada hacia delante.

Luego de un momento, Hermione pudo ubicarse de manera horizontal sobre el agua, tal como quería el doctor y claro está, con la ayuda del pelirrojo.

Pese a que Ron la tenía muy bien sujeta, no ayudaba a mitigar los nervios de la castaña. Además, no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento su cabeza terminaba sumergida en el agua. Pero debía hacer el esfuerzo e intentar hacer lo que señalaba el doctor; ahora si debía tener sus cinco sentidos concentrados y dispuestos para el ejercicio.

-Muy bien. Ahora, Srta. Granger, intente mover cualquiera de sus piernas.- dijo el doctor, observando con atención a la aludida.

Hermione tomo aire y luego lo soltó. Quiso cerrar los ojos, pero un segundo después, desistió, pues solo la pondría más nerviosa ante la idea de irse en picada hacia adelante, aun teniendo a Ron a su lado. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces y se concentró. Los músculos de su rostro se tensaron, al igual que sus brazos. Se mantuvo así por alrededor de 30 segundos; nada sucedía con sus piernas. Volvió a tomar aire y continúo con su labor; pero nada se movía de su cintura para abajo.

-No…puedo.- un leve tono de desesperación se percibió en la voz de la castaña.

-No se desespere, vuelva a intentarlo. Recuerde que todo está en su mente. Con los avances que ha tenido en las sesiones pasadas, confió en que lo lograra.- dijo de inmediato el doctor, acercándose un poco más a la orilla de la piscina, para luego arrodillarse.

-Pero eso intento…y no pasa nada.- volvió a hablar Hermione. Ahora la situación, además de causarle temor, comenzaba a exasperarla y a frustrarla; dos cosas que de por si, detestaba experimentar.

Ron, que observaba atento los movimientos de Hermione, no quiso interferir, pues reconoció el tono de voz de su novia y lo que ello implicaba.

La castaña continúo en la misma posición, esforzándose por poder mover una de sus piernas. La frustración volvía a invadirla; el temor se apoderaba de su mente. De pronto sintió que Ron se movía junto ella; un segundo después, y aun sosteniéndola de la cintura, se acercó a su cabeza, para hablarle al oído.

-Herm…yo se que puedes. En los años que te conozco, jamás he visto que no lograras algo que te proponías. Eres tenaz, y eso justamente viene de tu mente. Pienso igual que el doctor: también confío en que lo lograrás. Te amo.- con aquellas palabras, Ron esperaba animar a Hermione; se incorporó y se ubicó como estaba hace un instante atrás, con su mano aferrando la cintura de la chica y con la otra, sosteniendo sus piernas.

Hermione permaneció en silencio. "Si, Ron tiene razón. No puedo flaquear ahora. Debo mentalizarme" pensó. Había vivido tantas aventuras junto a Harry y Ron, había pasado junto a ellos innumerables pruebas y por si fuera poco, había presenciado y luchado en la batalla final contra Voldemort. Si tenía semejante cantidad de antecedentes, ¿cómo iba a desfallecer ante lo que estaba viviendo?. Si en su mente estaba el problema, debía saber cómo solucionarlo; no por nada era considerada una de las brujas más inteligentes y astutas de su generación. Aquel era el momento perfecto para ponerlo en práctica.

Nuevamente se mentalizó y esta vez se arriesgó a cerrar los ojos. Estaba en ello, cuando de pronto, su pierna derecha agitó levemente el agua. Ron, que la observaba atento, abrió los ojos y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo; como se le venía haciendo costumbre, se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Ron…¡Ron! – lo llamó Hermione.

-Eee…si – logró contestar Ron, sin poder salir aun de su sorpresa.

-Pude…mover la pierna….¿verdad? – el tono de voz de Hermione era entre ansioso y temeroso.

-si..si…..¡SII! – Ron por fin salía de su asombro. Deseaba poder abrazar a Hermione, pero prefirió girarse un poco y mirar al doctor. – ¿Algo así era lo que esperaba?-

-Así es joven. Excelente Srta. Granger. Definitivamente va por buen camino y creo no equivocarme al decirle que podrá volver a caminar muy pronto.- contestó el doctor, satisfecho por el avance de Hermione.

Ron no esperó más; soltó las piernas de la castaña y la mano que las sostenía, la llevó hacia la espalda de esta. A continuación, y con un movimiento rápido para que Hermione no se sumergiera, la enderezó y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla.

-¡Ron… lo logré, lo logré! - dijo Hermione, mientras respondía al abrazo del pelirrojo, además de sonreír a más no poder. Había conseguido mover una de sus piernas y el doctor le daba esperanzas sobre su pronta recuperación.

-¡Yo sabía que si! – dijo Ron, que impulsado por la emoción de lo vivido, levantó a Hermione sobre el agua. Esta, luego de que Ron la bajara y quedara frente al pelirrojo, volvió a hablar.

-Gracias por creer en mí y alentarme. Eres el mejor –

-¿Así? Y por ello…tendré alguna… ¿recompensa?- preguntó Ron, mirando pícaramente a Hermione.

-¿Y de qué tipo de recompensa estaríamos hablando? – preguntó ahora Hermione, acariciando el cabello húmedo del pelirrojo.

-Mmm…podría ser… ¿un beso? –

-Wow...no conocía esa faceta tuya. ¿Desde cuándo haces las cosas para obtener algo a cambio?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo.

-No me malinterpretes; la verdad es que solo lo hago contigo. ¿Y cómo no?, si así puedo volver a sentir tus labios; esos labios dulces y suaves que tanto me gustan.- la voz de Ron no podía sonar más atractiva para los oídos de Hermione; además, su cercanía, imprimía una sensación mayor a las palabras del pelirrojo. No lo pensó dos veces y acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo, presurosa a entregarle su recompensa.

-Eee…jóvenes – hablo el doctor, algo divertido por la escena.

-¿Sí?- contestó Hermione, luego de separar su boca de la de Ron; ese último no estaba nada contento con la interrupción.

-Creo que por hoy ha sido más que suficiente. Ha sido un gran esfuerzo el suyo Srta. Granger y ya es tiempo que vaya a descansar – dijo el doctor, dando por terminada la sesión del día.

-Si doctor. Y gracias.- dijo la aludida, sonriendo.

-No me agradezca nada; es todo merito suyo. Ahora por favor, ya pueden salir del agua.- Hermione movió su cabeza afirmativamente, para luego volver a quedar frente a Ron.

-Bien Ron, ya hemos terminado.-

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí. Y… ¿serías tan amable de llevarme hasta la silla? – preguntó Hermione, mirando coquetamente a Ron.

-Yo…encantado – respondió el pelirrojo, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de la castaña y la otra bajo sus piernas. La levantó de una sola vez y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera de la piscina.

Una vez que la dejo en la silla, camino hacia la banca donde había dejado las cosas de ambos y regreso con estas en sus manos. Cuando estuvo nuevamente junto a Hermione, dejo los bolsos en el suelo, para luego agacharse y abrir, preguntando antes a la castaña, el que era de la chica. El pelirrojo le entregó la toalla y a continuación, sacó la suya. Mientras se secaban, y tal como habían acordado, llegó el Sr. Granger a buscarlos. Hermione, en cuanto lo vio cerca, alzó los brazos y sonriendo lo llamó para que se apresurara. Ya cerca, el Sr. Granger no tuvo para que preguntar qué tal había resultado la sesión; Hermione, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le contó todo lo que había pasado en la piscina….bueno, excluyendo obviamente, el "intenso" beso con Ron. En eso estaba, cuando el doctor se acercó a ellos; saludo al Sr. Granger, para luego comenzar a hablarle sobre la sesión de Hermione y de los resultados de esta. Se habían alejado un poco de los chicos, cuando Ron, ubicándose a un lado de la silla de la castaña, se arrodilló y le hablo:

-Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a caminar, ¿no? –

-Eso espero, Ron –dijo Hermione, poniendo la toalla sobre sus piernas.- No hay nadie que desee tanto como yo volver a caminar.-

-Mmm…bueno, en eso tal vez te equivocas un poco.- dijo el pelirrojo, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y eso…por qué? – preguntó Hermione, ceñuda.

-Porque…quizás…yo lo deseo tanto como tú – respondió Ron, levantando ahora la vista. Hermione pudo percibir un nuevo brillo en los azules ojos del pelirrojo; un brillo que terminó por cautivarla aun más de lo que estaba por el chico que tenía a su lado.

-¿Y por qué lo deseas tanto como yo? – preguntó nuevamente Hermione, con mayor atención a las siguientes palabras de Ron.

-Porque quiero ver a la Hermione de siempre; no te lo había dicho antes, porque no quería desanimarte ni tampoco quería que pensaras que estoy triste. Al contrario, creo que puedo decir que soy inmensamente feliz por ser parte de tu vida, ahora, como tu novio. Pero muchas veces me quede observándote, luego del accidente, y en tus ojos se refleja tristeza y angustia. Creo que en tu lugar, estaría igual o quizás peor. Por eso quiero…por eso deseo que vuelvas a caminar: porque quiero ver de nuevo aquella mirada que me cautivó, ver tu rostro iluminarse como lo hizo hace un momento atrás, cuando pudiste mover la pierna; verte concentrada y hasta volver a escuchar tus regaños por lo descuidado que soy. Porque te quiero, te amo, y quiero que seas totalmente feliz.- terminó Ron.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le escaparía del pecho en cualquier momento; sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no pudo evitar que algunas rodaran por sus mejillas. Ron la miró, algo desconcertado; no pensó que sus palabras la harían reaccionar así; quiso hablar de nuevo, pero Hermione fue más rápida.

-Ron, aun no entiendo en qué momento dejaste de ser un niño para volverte un hombre. Desde que tuve el accidente te has comportado como tal y no dejas de sorprenderme, aunque no dudo que quede por allí algún pedacito del Ron despistado, dormilón, descuidado y de apetito insaciable que conocí y al cual amo tanto. Puedo decir que…cada día que pasa…me enamoro más de ti y lo que me acabas de decir, lo acredita. Por ello es que pongo mi mejor esfuerzo en volver a caminar, pese a que en ocasiones siento que desfallezco. Deseo volver a caminar, no solo por mí, sino también por nosotros – esto lo dijo moviendo su mano, indicando al pelirrojo y a ella misma – Hay que reconocerlo: así como estoy, con la silla de ruedas, hay muchas cosas que no podemos hacer juntos; aun dependo de otra persona para hacer varias cosas y considero que no es justo ponerte en esa posición. Por eso quiero volver a caminar…para poder ser libre con mis movimientos y…tal vez te parezca gracioso lo que te voy a decir, viniendo de mi, pero deseo vivir nuestra relación como se debe – con esto último, Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Ron.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que también he pensado en eso. Pero una silla de ruedas no será un impedimento para disfrutar de nuestra relación. Recuerda que tenemos algo a nuestro favor: magia. Además, quizás ni la necesitemos; yo se que pronto volverás a caminar y nos olvidaremos de las penas y angustias de este último tiempo. Y podremos hacer lo tú quieras – dijo Ron, terminando de limpiar con su mano, las mejillas húmedas de Hermione.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? – pregunto más animada Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando.

-Lo que quieras – respondió Ron, acercándose a la castaña, para luego plantarle un beso en su boca. Cuando se separaron, se miraron embobados, hasta que Ron volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos terminemos de secar -

-Sí, lo mismo pienso – dijo Hermione.- Y…ah!! ¿Me podrías…ayudar nuevamente con el pantalón?- preguntó, sin ningún titubeo. Al parecer, algo había cambiado en la piscina: Hermione no se sintió cohibida esta vez, al pedirle ayuda a Ron con su pantalón, nuevamente. Se sentía más cómoda que nunca junto al pelirrojo; tal vez las palabras de este también tenían algo que ver.

-Por supuesto – contestó Ron. Claramente, lo mismo que sentía Hermione, lo sentía él.

Habían dado un paso más en su confianza; un paso más en su relación. Y aquello no podía ser más gratificante para ambos.


	16. Nuevas emociones…nuevos planes

**Hola chicas. **

**Ya estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo y debo decirles…que se acerca el final.**

**En este capítulo, las cosas toman un nuevo rumbo…y espero que no me maten, jejee.**

**Sin más, las dejo para que leen.**

**Espero les guste!!!**

**Besos para todas!!!!!.**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 16: Nuevas emociones…nuevos planes.

La sesión en la piscina, sin lugar a dudas, había traído buenas consecuencias: con gran esfuerzo, Hermione logró mover una de sus piernas y aunque fue un movimiento leve, si mejoraba considerablemente el diagnóstico de la castaña.

Aquello había emocionado a más no poder a la chica e implicaba un impulso para no bajar los brazos con el tratamiento; llevaba ya un mes en el, obteniendo un claro resultado en la piscina.

Por otro lado, la relación con Ron iba de lo mejor. Nunca pensó que pedirle que la acompañara a su sesión de rehabilitación, le inyectaría nuevas emociones; y lo mismo pensaba que le sucedía a Ron. Habían pasado una horas desde que se despidiera del pelirrojo, acordando verse al día siguiente para una nueva sesión en la piscina y aun no podía sacar de su cabeza el intenso beso. Cada vez que lo recordaba, su piel se erizaba y aunque pareciera algo indebido de la castaña, deseaba que se repitiera. Sentía que aquel beso había dejado una nueva conexión con Ron, ayudado claro está, por las circunstancias: tenerse frente a frente, ligeros de ropa y en el agua….por mucho que intentara ser siempre cuidadosa con lo que hacía, tener a Ron muy junto a ella, con semejante cuerpo y con su adorable cabello revuelto y mojado, solo lograba que su mente y su corazón desearan con mayor ansia, estar de nuevo entre los brazos del pelirrojo.

En cuanto a Ron, las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Recostado en su cama, luego de contarles a todos en La Madriguera sobre el nuevo avance de Hermione, repasaba una y otra vez los momentos vividos en la piscina. Se sentía dichoso, porque Hermione había sido capaz de mover una de sus piernas, lo que aumentaba las posibilidades de que en poco tiempo volviera a caminar. Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de sonreír al rememorar el momento en que ayudó a la castaña a quitarse el pantalón…o cuando la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla al agua…o cuando sus bocas se encontraron en tan intenso beso. Por su cabeza, mientras estaba en la piscina con Hermione, había pasado una atrevida idea; tenerla tan cerca, haber podido tocar su piel, sentir el aroma de su cabello y haber probado sus labios de una nueva forma, solo lograban que el romanticismo pasara a un leve segundo lugar, para dar paso al deseo.

Durante sus años en Hogwarts, había ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la castaña, y solo se había conformado con poder estar cerca de ella como uno de sus mejores amigos. Durante ese tiempo, nada mas anhelaba en su corazón que la mínima posibilidad que Hermione lo viera con otros ojos, lo cual ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Una vez que la castaña lo besara durante la batalla contra Voldemort, su cerebro había hecho un clic, para un segundo después darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ya no le preocupaba lo que podría llegar a sentir Hermione, si no que ahora, deseaba poder demostrarle, decirle, cuanto la amaba. Ahora que la castaña sabía de sobra, cuan grande era el amor que le profesaba el pelirrojo y luego de tan peculiar sesión de rehabilitación, sentimientos y pensamientos de otro tipo llegaban hasta su mente. Recordó las palabras que salieron de su boca mientras sujetaba a Hermione de la cintura, luego de que el doctor los sorprendiera alejados de la baranda:

"_Y yo que me muero de ganas de seguir abrazado a ti; pero también me muero de ganas de que vuelvas a caminar cuanto antes, para así…." _Pero no había podido terminar la frase. Aquello había salido de manera espontanea, sin pensarlo mucho, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Aun si así lo hizo, suponía que Hermione se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. Sabía que llevaban muy poco tiempo como novios, y aunque se conocían de ya varios años, no quería ir demasiado rápido con quien consideraba el amor de su vida. Y aunque aquello era primordial para él, era inevitable dejarse llevar por las emociones e imaginarse el momento en que por primera vez… hiciera el amor con Hermione.

Aún en su cama, el pelirrojo movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, como si con eso consiguiera alejar aquellos pensamientos y justo en el momento en que se levantaba, la Sra. Weasley llamaba a todos a cenar.

Las siguientes sesiones que le faltaban por realizar a Hermione, de lo que quedaba de semana, habían sido tan gratificantes como la primera. Hermione había tenido un nuevo avance, moviendo la otra pierna que faltaba, en la última sesión de la semana. Iba mucho más confiada, pero de igual manera que la primera vez, debió llevar su mente a una total concentración.

En cuanto a Ron, sonriente como siempre de poder ayudar a Hermione y…además de tener nuevamente la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, la acompañó a las sesiones restantes de la semana. Aunque ahora más pendiente de sus movimientos y de no hacer nada que pudiera molestar a la castaña; si lo que le había dicho en la primera sesión, había salido de su boca de manera espontanea, bien podría hacer algún movimiento "espontaneo", y no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Debía mantener la "mente fría"…

Luego de la última sesión, y tal como los días anteriores, Ron se encontraba en casa de la castaña, luego que el Sr. Granger los fuera a buscar. Ya en la habitación de Hermione, se estaban despidiendo por quinta vez, cuando Ron recordó algo:

-Herm…antes que lo olvide; mamá me recordó sobre la cena. ¿Vas mañana a La Madriguera?- preguntó el pelirrojo, quien mantenía tomadas las manos de la castaña entre las suyas y la miraba algo expectante.

-¿Mañana?. Mmm…no se – se hizo de rogar Hermione.

-¡Vamos Herm!- la animó Ron.- No me digas que tienes otro compromiso, porque te recuerdo que esta cena, me la debes.-

-Mmm, no lo sé..- la castaña puso cara pensativa.- Tendrás que convencerme.-

-¿Así?.- y sin mediar consentimiento, Ron soltó las manos de Hermione, para ponerse de pie rápidamente. Inmediatamente después, puso una mano bajo las piernas de la castaña y la otra en su espalda, para luego de mirarla pícaramente, la levantara sin más.

-¡RON!, ¿Qué haces?.- soltó Hermione, algo chillona.

-Convencerte de que vayas a cenar mañana. ¿Iras, verdad?.- preguntó Ron, mientras sostenía firmemente a la castaña entre sus brazos.

-Ron…¡bájame, que me voy a caer!.-

-No te vas a caer. Y te bajare cuando me digas que si iras a La Madriguera.

-Pero Ron…no seas infantil. ¡BAJAME!.- gritó esta vez Hermione, presionando sus dedos en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-No hagas eso…que logras que te aferre mas a mi.- nuevamente, las palabras salían espontáneamente de la boca de Ron.

-¿Y por qué no quieres….- y sin terminar la pregunta, Hermione volvió a presionar sus dedos, ahora en los hombros de Ron.

-Tú te lo buscaste.- Sin más y olvidando todo reparo, aferró más a Hermione hacia su cuerpo y girando rápidamente, caminó hacia la cama de la castaña. Esta abrió los ojos, pero prefirió no decir nada…aún. Cuando estuvieron en el borde de la cama, Ron dejo a la chica sobre la cama y al segundo siguiente, sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre el abdomen y cintura de la castaña, en un claro ataque de cosquillas.

-Ron..jaja…Ron…jaja, ya basta!!.- pidió Hermione, sin poder quitarse de encima, las manos del pelirrojo.

-Te lo dije.- dijo Ron, sin miramientos.

Las cosquillas continuaron, logrando que Hermione comenzara a desesperarse. Cuando ya no pudo mas, agarró uno de los brazos del pelirrojo y tiró de él, con la intención de desestabilizarlo para que callera a un lado de la cama. Pero lo que a continuación pasó, no estaba en sus planes. Ron, en vez de caer a un lado, cayó sobre ella. La cara del pelirrojo, quedó por sobre el hombro de Hermione y pegada al cobertor de la cama. El corazón, como tantas otras veces, le comenzó a latir más rápido…a los dos. Ron no sabía si debía incorporarse de inmediato, pues de hacerlo, se encontraría con el rostro de Hermione y…

-Ron….me… estas…aplastando.-

-¡Oh!...lo-lo siento…- e inevitablemente, el pelirrojo se incorporó, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña, para afirmarse. Una vez hecho, quedó frente al rostro de Hermione, quien lo miraba expectante.

-Ron…será mejor que me ayu…-

-No…- la interrumpió el pelirrojo, con un tono de voz apenas audible por Hermione.

El pelirrojo levantó una de sus manos con la que se afirmaba y la llevó directo al rostro de Hermione. Lo acarició por un momento, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con el cabello de la castaña y afirmar la cabeza de esta.

Hermione, olvidando totalmente donde estaba y que a escasos metros de su habitación se encontraba su padre, miró por última vez al pelirrojo, para a continuación cerrar los ojos. Aquel gesto fue la prueba de complicidad entre ambos, que venían construyendo hace años sin darse cuenta y que comenzó a manifestarse desde la primera sesión de la castaña en la piscina.

Y al igual que aquella vez y sin ningún rodeo, Ron acercó su rostro al de Hermione, para luego, apenas rozar sus labios con los de la chica. Movieron sus labios lentamente, como si se estuvieran analizando por primera vez. Poco a poco, los besos comenzaron a aumentar en intensidad; sus lenguas se rozaban algo tímidas al encontrarse, pero al reconocerse, se movieron con fluidez. Cuando a Ron no le bastó con la boca de Hermione, este comenzó a darle pequeños besos por una de las comisuras de sus labios; luego continúo por las sonrojadas mejillas; siguió por la oreja y finalmente se encontró con el cuello de la castaña. Continúo con los cortos besos, pero el deseo de saborea la piel de la castaña, le hizo abrir un poco más la boca, para darle pasó a su lengua. Cuando tuvo contacto con la suave y perfumada piel de la castaña, esta, entregada por completo a los besos del pelirrojo, suspiro abiertamente, para dar paso a pequeños gemidos. Sentía que algo en su estómago explotaría, que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y que su piel se erizaba al más mínimo contacto con Ron; pero por sobre todo, sentía que separarse del pelirrojo, era lo último que deseaba. Mientras, Ron no dejaba de besarla en el cuello, enterado ya de lo que le causaban sus besos. Continuo un poco más, para luego levantar la cabeza y volver a besar los labios de la castaña; esta vez, no hubo necesidad de estudiarse y sin más, Hermione rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Con aquel movimiento, consiguió que Ron dejara de sostenerse de su brazo y que sus cuerpos estuvieran mucho más juntos. No alcanzaron a estar así ni treinta segundos, cuando se escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera.

Ron dejó de besar a Hermione y ambos se quedaron inmóviles, conteniendo la respiración; querían corroborar si efectivamente eran pasos y no parte de su nerviosismo (que al parecer, no se notaba) a ser descubiertos. Un segundo después, y tras dar por confirmado lo que escucharon, Ron se separó rápidamente del cuerpo de la castaña, para luego tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos y dejarla en la silla de ruedas. Una vez allí, la castaña de acomodó un poco el cabello, mientras Ron hacia lo mismo. Pasado un instante, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo Hermione, aún con las mejillas coloradas y mirando de reojo a Ron.

Sintieron que giraban el pomo de la puerta, y a continuación asomó su cabeza el padre de Hermione.

-Hija, tu madre está por llegar y cuando lo haga, cenaremos de inmediato. Quería saber si Ron se quedara a cenar con nosotros.- preguntó el Sr. Granger, sonriéndole amablemente al pelirrojo.

-¡Oh!. No, Sr. Granger, no se moleste; me esperan en La Madriguera. Estaba a punto de marcharme.- dijo Ron, mientras sus orejas se volvían de un tenue rojo.

-Bueno, para otra vez será.- dijo el Sr. Granger, aún sonriente.

-Gracias. Y…será mejor que me valla, de lo contrario, mi madre comenzará a impacientarse.- dijo Ron, mirando primero al Sr. Granger y luego a Hermione.

-¡Ah!, papá, aprovechando que estas aquí; Ron me invitó a cenar mañana a La Madriguera. ¿Puedo ir?.- preguntó Hermione, ya con su color natural de piel y sonriendo. El Sr. Granger se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, como si estuviera pensando algo; luego, volvió a hablar.

-Si…creo que sí. Pero, ¿cómo llegaras hasta allá?.- preguntó el Sr. Granger.

-De eso nos encargaremos yo y mi padre, Sr. Granger. La vendremos a buscar en un automóvil que le facilitara el ministerio a mi padre.- respondió Ron, satisfecho de tener todo calculado.

-Muy bien entonces. No tendré de que preocuparme. Y será bueno para Hermione; así podrá salir a otro lugar que no sea el hospital. Además, con los nuevos…- pero el Sr. Granger se interrumpió.

-¿Los nuevos que, papá?.- preguntó ceñuda Hermione.

-Eee…no, nada hija. Estaba pensando en otra cosa..- respondió rápidamente.- Bien, los dejo para que se despidan.-

-Está bien.- dijo Hermione, algo dudosa por las palabras de su padre; algo sucedía o iba a suceder. Intuía que pronto lo averiguaría. Luego de que su padre saliera de la habitación, Ron se giró para mirarla.

-Bien, como le dije a tu padre, será mejor que me valla.- Hermione lo miró, y olvido por un momento lo dicho por su padre, para recordar lo acontecido con Ron.

-¿Y tú crees que te voy a dejar ir, así nada mas, después de lo que pasó hace un momento atrás?.- preguntó seria, aunque lo fingía.

-Eee…Hermione…lo siento.- el rostro de Ron se volvió de un segundo a otro, mas rojo que su cabello, si es que eso era posible. Se sintió avergonzado, pero luego, pensó mejor las cosas. Hermione no había puesto ninguna resistencia, ni había dicho algo, por lo que no tenia de que avergonzarse.- No, sabes que, no lo siento. En ningún momento me dijiste que me detuviera, así que…-

-Continuaste…- la castaña dudo por un segundo lo que diría, pero prefirió no hacerlo; ya se había dado cuenta del nuevo "comportamiento" de Ron y de lo que podría estar pasando por su mente. ¿Para qué seguir ocultando lo que ella también sentía?, aunque tal vez, con un poco mas de discreción que Ron (hombres!!). Aquello la hizo sonreír, y sin más, continuo.- Con esos… exquisitos besos.- Ron la miró con los ojos bien abiertos y acortó la distancia entre ellos, arrodillándose a un lado de ella.

-¿De verdad…te gustó?.- preguntó algo cohibido.

-Claro que si Ron, aunque no te voy a negar que me causa un poco de vergüenza. Llevamos un poco más de un mes como novios, lo que no es mucho; ¿me entiendes?-

-Claro que sí. Creo que tendré que…moderarme.- respondió, continuando tan colorado.

-Ron…se que tal vez te sorprenderá lo que te voy a decir pero…a mi no me molestan tus besos, al contrario, me encantan. Es solo que…y sé que es muy pronto para pensar en esto, pero temo que una cosa lleve a la otra y…- ahora era Hermione quien se ponía tan colorada como Ron.

-Herm…yo no hare nada que a ti te moleste o te haga sentir incómoda. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. No tienes de que preocuparte.- pese a lo que sentía y a lo que había pasado últimamente por su mente, debía reconocer que lo que decía Hermione, era cierto; llevaban muy poco tiempo de noviazgo y no podían dejarse llevar por el momento. Además, quería hacer las cosas bien, sin prisa y considerando obviamente los sentimientos de Hermione.

-Gracias Ron, lo que dices me tranquiliza. Eres todo un caballero, ¿sabías?.- preguntó Hermione, más relajada.

-Aunque…si no quieres que lo sea…-

-¡RON!.- lo atajó Hermione.

-Es broma, Herm..- se le acercó un poco más, para besarle la punta de la nariz. Ahora, Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja – Bien, ahora si me voy. Te enviare una lechuza, por la mañana, con la hora en que te recogeremos, ¿está bien?.-

-Si, está bien.-

-Nos vemos entonces. Mamá se pondrá muy contenta.- dijo Ron. Le dio un nuevo beso a la castaña, ahora en los labios y se encaminó hacia la puerta de espaldas, mientras continuaba mirando a Hermione.

-Y yo de verla nuevamente. Bueno, a todos, la verdad.-

-Se pondrán muy contentos.- se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió. Giro una vez más, ahora hacia a la castaña.- Te amo. Hasta mañana.-

-Yo también te amo, Ron. Hasta mañana.- y el pelirrojo, desapareció tras la puerta.

Al día siguiente, Molly parecía haber recibido la noticia de que un alto funcionario del Ministerio de Magia llegaría a La Madriguera. Muy temprano por la mañana, había comenzado los preparativos para la cena que se llevaría a cabo en alrededor de…¡diez horas más!. Pero para Molly, nunca el tiempo era suficiente. Estaba tan emocionada, de que Hermione viniera a cenar, que no tuvo reparos en despertar a todos en la casa con el ajetreo de ollas y platos.

Ya para la hora de almuerzo, la situación no era muy diferente que en la mañana; Molly se paso toda la comida preguntando si se habían hecho las cosas que encomendó: a Ginny, si había limpiado las habitaciones (cosa que la pelirroja no sabía para que había tenido que hacer con tanto esmero, si difícilmente Hermione podría subir hasta una de ellas); a los gemelos y Harry, si habían terminado de acomodar los muebles del living, para hacer más expedito los movimientos de la silla de ruedas de la castaña; y a Ron y Arthur, si estaba todo listo con el automóvil que les facilitaría el ministerio (ambos habían ido al ministerio en la mañana, para solucionar aquello).

A las 18:30, salieron de La Madriguera el Sr. Weasley, acompañado de Ron. El pelirrojo había enviado una lechuza a Hermione avisándole que a las 19:00hrs irían a recogerla y calculaba que ya debía de estar lista. Una hora después, el automóvil, manejado por el Sr. Weasley (quien por cierto, iba fascinado), volvía a La Madriguera.

Obviamente, la primera en darse cuenta fue la Sra. Weasley, quien de un solo grito, llamó a los gemelos, a Harry y a Ginny.

Mientras, en el jardín, el Sr. Weasley y Ron, bajaban del automóvil; el primero, se dirigió a la parte posterior del vehículo, para sacar la silla de ruedas de Hermione. En tanto Ron, se preocupo de sacar en brazos – como se venía haciendo costumbres- a la castaña. Mientras la tenía en sus brazos y esperaba que la silla estuviera lista, se percató de algo diferente en la mirada de Hermione; se le veía feliz, pues sonreía abiertamente, pero sus ojos se veían algo opacos, sin aquel brillo con el que siempre lo miraba. Sin más, decidió preguntar.

-Herm….¿sucede algo?.-

-Eee…no, nada Ron. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- intentó parecer sorprendida por la pregunta de Ron.

-Mmm…por nada. Olvídalo.- y al terminar de hablar, ya el Sr. Weasley se acercaba con la silla lista.

Ron dejo a la castaña en la silla, y se ubicó detrás de ella, para dirigirla hacia la casa.

En cuanto entraron, Ginny corrió a saludar a Hermione, haciendo oídos sordos a los reparos de la Sra. Weasley.

-¡Ay, amiga!, que bueno que pudiste venir. Tenemos tanto de que hablar, porque por carta no es lo mismo.- la abrazó y le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Claro que si, Ginny!- dijo Hermione, contagiada del entusiasmo de la pelirroja.

-Que bueno es tenerte de nuevo por acá. Te extrañamos mucho.- hablo Harry, una vez que Ginny se separo de la castaña.- Aunque con todo lo que nos cuenta Ron de ti, pareciera que hace solo unos días que no nos vemos.- y se acercó también para abrazarla, mientras los demás reían por las últimas palabras de Harry; incluso Ron, que como el día anterior, volvía a ponerse colorado.

-Y no se imaginan cuanto los extrañe, a todos.- dijo al separarse de Harry.

-Pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí.- habló esta vez la Sra. Weasley, acercándose a Hermione.- Y estamos muy contentos de que sea así; además, no solo estas aquí como amiga, si no como novia de Ron. ¡Y no sabes la ilusión que me hace!.- soltó sin más, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho y con la otra buscó la mano de Hermione. - Debes saber que eres más que bienvenida a la familia Weasley.- ahora con ambas manos, le daba suaves palmaditas a la mano de la castaña.

-¡Madre! si tan solo son novios. Tú ya los estas casando.- dijo Fred, tratando de parecer serio, lo cual solo conseguía hacer más gracioso el comentario.

-¿Y por qué no?. Harían una linda pareja, ¿verdad, Arthur?.- preguntó la Sra. Weasley, buscando apoyo en su marido.

-Eee…claro, querida.- respondió el Sr. Weasley, mirando a Ron y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Habrá que ver primero cuánto dura el noviazgo.- hablo ahora George, con algo de malicia en su mirada.

-¿Qué?. ¿Ya apostaron cuánto duraría con Hermione?.- preguntó Ron, recordando la apuesta que habían hecho el día en que le pidió a la castaña que fuera su novia.

-¡Eso sería el colmo!- saltó Molly.- ¿Qué acaso no se cansan de sus jueguitos, que apuestan con el noviazgo de su hermano?.- un leve color rojo, empezaba a cubrir las mejillas de la matriarca de los Weasley.

-Eee…no!.- contestaron al unísono los gemelos, para luego acercarse a saludar a Hermione con un abrazo.

-¿Y Bill y Fleur?.- preguntó Hermione, al darse cuenta que no quedaba nadie más por saludar.

-De viaje, en Francia. Se fueron hace un par de días atrás, a visitar a la familia de Fleur. De todas maneras, te dejaron saludos, por si venias a La Madriguera.- respondió Molly.

-Oh…que amables. Gracias.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, será mejor que pasemos pronto a la mesa. Ya tendremos tiempo de seguir platicando con Hermione.- terminó de hablar la Sra. Weasley, para posteriormente, encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Ginny, quien aún permanecía a un lado de Hermione, tuvo intenciones de seguir a su madre hacia la cocina, pero esta fue detenida por la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?.-

-Ginny, después de la cena, necesito que hablemos, necesito hablar con alguien.- la voz de Hermione sonaba ansiosa y la alegre sonrisa de hace unos segundos atrás, había desaparecido.

-Claro, no hay problema, ¿pero por qué tan ansiosa?- preguntó Ginny, extrañada por el rostro de su amiga.- ¿Tendrá que ver con…Ron?.-

-En cierta medida…si.-

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Luego de la cena platicamos en mi cuarto.- y Ginny, como en pocas ocasiones, le dio la razón a su madre: al parecer, fue buena idea limpiar los cuartos.

Mientras, Ron las observaba, cada vez mas intrigado por el repentino cambio en el semblante de su novia. Algo no andaba bien. De pronto, una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ron, ¿Qué pasa?. No me digas que algo te aflige, teniendo acá a Hermione.- le sonrió Harry.

-No, al contrario. Quizás estoy tanto o más feliz que mi madre de tenerla acá, es solo que…-

-¿Qué sucede ahora?.-

-No sé, siento que Hermione está algo…rara.-

-¿Rara? ¿Y eso?.- preguntó ceñudo Harry.

-Siento que esta…angustiada. Y no sé porque, si ayer todo estaba bien.- respondió Ron, preocupado.

-Mmm…que perceptivo que estas ahora con las sensaciones de Hermione.- dijo Harry, intentando alivianar el tema.

-No te burles, Harry. Créeme, algo pasa.-

-Bueno, eso lo puedes saber preguntándoselo.-

-Sí, pero lo hare después de la cena.-

-Ven, vamos a ayudar a tu madre.- lo animó Harry, caminando juntos a la mesa.

La cena estuvo bastante alegre; Molly no dejaba de alegrarse por los avances de Hermione en su rehabilitación y de lo encantada que estaba de que por fin, fuera novia de Ron, consiguiendo que la pareja se pusiera colorada de vez en cuando; Ginny, mientras no hablaba su madre, le contaba a la castaña sobre las últimas novedades del mundo mágico y uno que otro chisme de algún conocido, con lo que en ocasiones intervenía Harry para corroborar lo que decía su novia.

Y cuando estos se enfrascaban en mimos y palabras cariñosas, Ron aprovechaba de pasar una de sus manos bajo la mesa, para tomar las de Hermione. Esta lo miraba, y le sonreía.

En el momento en que se dio por terminada la cena, Ginny se puso de pie y hablo:

-Bien, ya que hemos terminado de cenar, me robare un momento a Hermione para platicar a solas.-

-Pero Ginny, la idea es que no la acapares toda para ti.- saltó de inmediato Ron.

-Porque tú la quieres toda para ti, ¿verdad?.- respondió la pelirroja, sin reparos.

-Bueno, es mi novia ¿no?.-

-Sí, pero soy su amiga de antes que le pidieras ser su novia. Tengo antigüedad.-

-Y yo fui su amigo un año antes que tú entraras a Hogwarts, así que….-

-¡Ah! Ron, no seas pesado.-

-Ok., ok. Pero solo por un momento.- Ginny ya había comenzado a moverse, en dirección a la castaña, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Si, si…como tú digas, Ron.- dijo la pelirroja, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de su hermano.- Bien, ahora necesito…de los gemelos. Si fueran tan amables de desaparecer con Hermione a mi habitación, por favor.-

-¿Y por qué le pides a ellos?. Yo también se desaparecerme.- alegó Ron.

-Porque tenemos más experiencia, hermanito. Tu hace muy poco que lo haces. Además, debes tener en cuenta la silla de Hermione. No vaya a ser que cuando aparezca, se dé tremendo golpe en el suelo.- dijo George, mientras Fred movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa, apoyando a su gemelo.

-Está bien.- dijo Ron, dándose por vencido. Al parecer, no sacaría nada con discutir con Ginny ni con los gemelos.- Pero tengan cuidado.-

Un momento después, Fred y George tomaban con una mano la silla de la castaña y la otra, la ubicaron sobre los hombros de la chica. Al siguiente segundo, ya habían desaparecido y Ginny salía corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Ya cuando los gemelos salían de la habitación, Ginny entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en una esquina de su cama, quedando frente a la castaña.

-Muy bien, Hermione. Ya estamos solas. Ahora podemos hablar.-

-Bien. Se trata sobre mi rehabilitación.- comenzó Hermione, sin rodeos.

-¿De tu rehabilitación? ¿Qué sucede?.- Ginny comenzó a preocuparse.

-Ayer, durante la cena, mi papá me dio una noticia. Para la última sesión en la piscina, el doctor le hablo de la posibilidad de que mi tratamiento tardar menos tiempo del que se pensaba.- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva.

-Pero Hermione, eso es muy buena noticia.- la animo Ginny.

-Sí que lo es. Lo que sucede es que…si quiero tardar menos tiempo en volver a caminar…debo marcharme al extranjero.- la voz de Hermione se iba haciendo más baja a medida que hablaba.

-¿Al extranjero?¿ Y por cuánto tiempo?.- preguntó Ginny

-Ese es el problema. Todo dependerá de cuanto avance en el tratamiento. El doctor hablo de una par de meses hasta un año.-

-¡¿Un año?! Eso sería en el peor de los casos, ¿verdad?.- preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Así es. Pero es un tiempo tentativo. Como te digo, dependerá de cómo sea mis avances. Y la otra opción, es que continúe con el tratamiento acá, en el hospital. Pero eso sí, tardare más tiempo.-

-Uff…ahora entiendo tu necesidad de querer hablar con alguien. Estas indecisa.- concluyó Ginny.

-Así es. Y mi indecisión tiene que ver con Ron. Sé que puede sonar tonto, pero en estos momentos, separarme de él…- ya había aguantado suficiente. No pudo continuar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero Hermione.- comenzó Ginny, acercándose más a la castaña y le tomo las manos.- No es ninguna tontería lo que dices. Te entiendo perfectamente. Cuando tú, mi hermano y Harry se marcharon, en busca de los Horrocruxes, no sabía cómo podría despertar cada día, sabiendo que Harry no estaba. Ya eran años viéndolo todos los días en la escuela y bueno, cuando los sentimientos entre nosotros cambiaron, el deseo de estar junto a él fue mayor. Para mí fue difícil estar sin Harry, pero acá estoy, feliz y radiante, porque esta junto a mí. Sé que la distancia es difícil, pero también debes pensar en tu recuperación; mientras antes puedas volver a caminar, será mejor tanto para ti como para Ron. También será difícil para él, pero creo que debe entender que es por el bien de tu salud. – finalizó Ginny, demostrando estar muy segura de cada palabra.

-Si lo sé, pero no se qué reacción puede tener él. Tú sabes que tu hermano en ocasiones puede ser muy maduro, pero también algo infantil y cuento con que me apoye en estos momentos, para tomar mi decisión.- dijo Hermione, aun entre sollozos.

-Pero no creo que sea tan egoísta, como para negarse a algo así. Estamos hablando de tu recu….- pero no pudo terminar, pues unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron. Y sin más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió: era Ron.

-¡RON!, que no sabes que se pregunta primero si puedes pasar.- le gritó sin más y se puso de pie.

-Sí, pero es que mamá necesita urgente que…- y se giró para mirar a Hermione y se percató de las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la castaña. - ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le hiciste?.- preguntó algo alarmado.

-Haber, antes que nada, yo no le hice absolutamente nada, tonto. Y…creo que es mejor que hables ahora mismo con Ron, Hermione. Los dejo.- guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, salió de la habitación y cuando esta cerró la puerta, Ron se sentó en el mismo lugar que ocupaba antes su hermana.

-Herm, ¿Qué sucede?.- y sin perder tiempo, le tomó las manos.

-Ron…hay-hay algo que quiero…hablar contigo.- dijo Hermione, con voz compungida.

-Herm, me estoy empezando a preocupar. ¿Por qué estas así, por qué estas llorando?.-

-Ayer, durante la cena…mi papá me hablo de la posibilidad de que mi rehabilitación sea…más rápida.-

-Pero eso es muy bueno, Herm. Qué bueno…excelente.- dijo Ron, emocionado y sonriente.

-El doctor le dijo a mi papá, que era posible apresurar mi recuperación en…el…extranjero.-

-¿En el extranjero?.- y luego de un momento, entendió la situación y su sonrisa fue menguando lentamente.- ¿Y en donde?.-

-En Suiza. Según el doctor, allá tienen mejores instrumentos y métodos de rehabilitación y…así podre caminar antes.- dijo Hermione, apretando las manos de Ron.

-Y…¿Por cuánto tiempo…sería?.- Ron debía sacarse esa duda, que había llegado desde que la castaña le hablara del extranjero.

-Puede ser…de unos cuantos meses hasta….un año.- dijo Hermione, sin evitar que mas lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

-Un año…- repitió Ron, como analizando aquellas palabras.

-Y debo darle la respuesta a mis padres….esta misma noche. Pero antes, debía saber si contaba con tu apoyo para esto. - terminó Hermione. No sabía porque, pero se sentía agotada.

Ron permaneció en silencio, aún agarrado a las manos de la castaña, pero ahora con la cabeza gacha. Luego de un momento, y tras procesar todo lo dicho por Hermione, levantó su cabeza y volvió a hablar, pese al nudo en la garganta que se la había formado:

-Hermione, sabes que te amo… que te amo inmensamente. Y es por eso mismo que…estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas…estando cerca o…lejos de ti. Y si el tratamiento sirve, para que puedas caminar antes…yo…te apoyo.- al parecer, Ron hacia esfuerzos para decir las palabras.

-Pero Ron...por tu tono de voz, pareciera que no estás muy convencido con lo que me dices.- dijo Hermione, un poco más calmada y mirando a Ron, expectante.

-No es eso, Herm. Todo lo que ayude en tu recuperación, me parece fantástico. Es solo que…llevamos tan poco tiempo juntos, como novios, y ahora tendrás que irte quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Y no quiero que pienses que soy egoísta…aunque...pensándolo bien, si… lo soy un poco, pero es que…no quiero separarme de ti. Durante las últimas vacaciones, lo pasaba mal al saber que no te vería todos los días, como en Hogwarts, pero a larga sabía que en una cuantas semanas, estarías acá, cuando llegara Harry. Pero…¿un año sin verte?.- Ron movió la cabeza para ambos lados, tratando de convencerse de esa posibilidad.

-Pero Ron, eso es en el peor de los casos y tú has visto mis avances. Ya verás que estaremos juntos antes de lo que pensamos.- dijo Hermione

-Eres increíble, Herm. Al final terminas dándome ánimos tú, cuando el que debería hacerlo soy yo. Por eso…- se paró de la cama y se arrodilló delante de la castaña, sin soltar sus manos.- y aunque sé que te extrañare inmensamente…ve tranquila a Suiza. Yo te estaré esperando…y cuando vuelvas, quiero que corras a mis brazos, para asi… no soltarte jamás.

-Ron…Ron…- pero nuevamente, las lágrimas le impidieron continuar.

-No llores…mi amor .- Hermione abrió mas los ojos; era la primera vez que Ron la trataba verbalmente con ese nivel de cariño.- Bueno, no me mires así. Ya es hora que te trate por lo que eres para mí: mi amor. Aunque si prefieres que sigamos llamándonos…- pero Hermione no lo dejo terminar. Había soltado las manos del pelirrojo, para tomar el rostro de él y estamparle un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Hermione tomó la palabra:

-Entonces también tendré que hacerlo yo…amor mío.- y volvieron a besarse, esta vez, como si fuera la última vez que se verían.


	17. Correspondencia

**Hola chicas.**

**Ya estoy de vuelta…y ya les tengo que decir, que este el penúltimo capítulo. Ya la historia va llegando a su fin. Lo más probable es que el ultimo capitulo lo divida…y así las hago esperar un poco mas por el final, jejeje. **

**Besoss!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 17: Correspondencia

Para Ron, aquella noche se estaba volviendo como las anteriores. Recordar la imagen de Hermione despidiéndose de Ginny, Harry, de los demás Weasley y de él, en el aeropuerto, no dejaba de llenarlo de nostalgia e impedía que conciliaría el sueño. Aquella noche se cumplía una semana desde que la castaña partiera a Suiza, con la esperanza de recobrar la movilidad de sus piernas. La misma esperanza que embargaba al pelirrojo, pero que de momentos, como cuando dormía, se debilitaba y daba paso a la melancolía. No podía evitarlo: extrañaba como nunca a Hermione. Y el solo hecho de imaginarse lejos de la castaña por cerca de un año… Dio un largo suspiro, paso una de sus manos por su cabello y lo sacudió. Giro un poco su cabeza, y miró hacia la cama de Harry. "Que afortunado es Harry. No solo tiene a Ginny cerca, si no que puede verla todos los días…" pensó Ron. Nunca pensó que se sentiría así…y Hermione había partido hace tan solo una semana.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Miro hacia la cama de Ron, y al percatarse de que este aún dormía, se levantó haciendo el mínimo de ruido. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con cuidado. En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo, Ginny abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Harry, amor!. Que madrugador. ¿sucede algo?.- le preguntó, una vez que estuvo más cerca de él

-Hola Ginny. Mmm…no es de madrugador, si no que tuve una pesadilla.- respondió Harry, tratando de acomodar su siempre rebelde cabello.

-¿Una…pesadilla? ¿Qué…tipo de…pesadilla?.- Ginny se había puesto pálida. Harry la observó abriendo los ojos y rápidamente se acercó más a ella, suponiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, no, cariño!. –se apresuró Harry a aclarar.- No es ese tipo de pesadilla.- y sin proponérselo, recordó los difíciles momentos que pasaba cada vez que tenia pesadillas con Voldemort..- Tú tranquila.- la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo más a él.-

-¿Entonces…que soñaste?.- preguntó Ginny, muy a gusto entre los brazos de Harry y con los colores volviendo a su rostro.

-Con Ron.-

-¿Con Ron?.- preguntó Ginny, levantando su cabeza para mirar mejor a su novio.

-Si. Y no recuerdo mucho de que trataba, pero si como era la expresión en el rostro de Ron; lo encontraba tumbado en una cama, con claro signos de haber estado llorando y su rostro más pálido de lo habitual, más bien demacrado. Me miraba y se largaba a llorar nuevamente, para luego agarrarme por mi camisa y decirme que no quería seguir viviendo; que nada valía la pena después que Hermione lo dejara. Fue como verlo nuevamente bajo la influencia del relicario; una verdadera pesadilla.- terminó Harry, suspirando sonoramente.

-¡Wow! Creo que a todos en alguna medida nos ha afectado la partida de Hermione; tú soñando con Ron y en esas condiciones; yo, teniendo que aguantar su mal humor.- dijo Ginny, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de Harry. Fue en ese preciso momento, en que una de las puertas se abrió, y tras hacerlo, el rostro mal humorado de Ron se asomó

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen tan temprano levantados?.- preguntó Ron, mirando inquisitivamente a Ginny y a Harry.

-Nada que a ti te importe.- respondió si mas Ginny.

-No me digan que…¡¿PASARON LA NOCHE JUNTOS?!.- preguntó Ron, gritándoles.

-¡RON! ¿Qué no se te ocurre mejor hora para ponerte a gritar?. Claro que no pase la noche con Harry. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy como tú?.- Ginny no se contuvo al lanzar aquella frase. Ron empezó a cambiar de color: de su habitual blancura, su rostro fue pasando al rojo.

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!.- Ron ya no estaba ni pendiente del volumen de su voz, que cada vez era más alto.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! ¿Acaso se te olvida que Hermione es amiga mía también?.- aquello Ginny solo lo decía para hacer enojar a su hermano, pues sabía muy bien que poder sacarle información de tipo "intimo" a Hermione era tan difícil como lograr contener a Ron ante un festín de comida.

-¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!.- gritó Ron sin ningún cuidado.

-¿A no?. Ponme a prueba, Ron.-

-Chicos, por favor, dejen de pelear. Van a despertar a todo el mundo.- trató de hablar Harry, mas arrepentido que nunca de haberse levantado tan temprano.

-No Harry, si Ron se levanta con un genio de los mil demonios, no tiene porque desquitarse con nosotros.- replicó Ginny, ahora tan colorada como Ron.

-¡¿Qué!?. Pero si eres tú la que me provoca.- salto sin más Ron.

-Eee…chicos, será mejor que terminen de pelear.- comenzó de nuevo Harry, pero ahora con la vista en el final del pasillo..- Chicos, por favor.- volvió a insistir Harry

-¡HARRY!.- gritaron Ron y Ginny, mirando molestos a Harry por la insistencia.

-Chicos…- y Harry señaló hacia donde estaba mirando. En cuanto siguieron la señal que les hizo, comprendieron porque la insistencia del chico; Molly, movía uno de sus pies impaciente y mantenía las manos en la cintura. Sin dejar de mirarlos, tomo aire y hablo:

-Harry, cariño, no te esfuerces por que estos dos dejen de pelear. Más bien, anda acostumbrándote.- le sonrió como siempre a Harry. Luego, giro un poco la mirada hacia los hermanos.- Y ustedes dos…¡terminen de una buena vez!. ¿Qué ni siquiera respetan el sueño de los demás?.- los fulminó con la mirada.- Y ya que están levantados, vallan a vestirse y luego a desayunar.-

-¡Pero mamá!. Fue Ron el que comenzó a gritar.- se defendió de inmediato Ginny.

-Porque tú me provocaste.- dijo Ron, sin hacerse esperar.

-¿Qué? Eres un…-

-¡YA BASTA!. Les di una orden. Y quiero que lo hagan ¡AHORA!.- para Molly, lo de respetar el sueño de los demás, había pasado a segundo plano, tratando de detener la discusión de Ginny y Ron. Los aludidos no volvieron a hablar y Harry se sintió, como ya era costumbre, entre la espada y la pared; lo más seguro era que los pelirrojos ni se dirigieran la palabra. Y ahora, con la ausencia de Hermione, aquello seria toda una odisea para él. "¿Por qué te fuiste, Hermione?", pensó Harry, tratando de disimular una mueca de dolor.

Luego de que Molly diera por terminada la discusión y les diera la orden, esta bajo directo a la cocina, para terminar de preparar el desayuno y otros menesteres de la casa. Mientras, Harry, Ginny y Ron, hacían lo indicado por la Sra. Weasley.

Durante el resto del día, y tal como lo supusiera Harry, Ginny y Ron ni se dirigieron la palabra. Y al él no le quedo más que poner su mejor cara e intentar complacer a los dos; cuando Ginny quería estar con Harry, este miraba con cara de suplica a Ron, y el pelirrojo asentía y se encogía de hombros; pese a todo, Harry no tenía la culpa de su pelea con su hermana ni tampoco merecía que Ginny se enojara con él. Era una pelea más de muchas y ya se arreglarían las cosas, eximiendo a Harry del deber de cumplir con ambos.

El sol comenzó a perderse en el horizonte, anunciando que pronto estaría la cena en La Madriguera. Molly se encontraba en esos menesteres, cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió, dando paso al Sr. Weasley, quien además venía acompañado por los gemelos. Ron, quien en aquel momento había logrado la compañía de Harry, jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, se puso de pie para saludar a su padre y este lo recibió sonriente.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente, papá?.-

-Mmm…porque traigo noticias.- respondió el Sr. Weasley, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando fijamente a su hijo.

-¿Y qué noticias serian?.- preguntó Ginny, en el último peldaño de la escalera.

-Son noticias….sobre cierta joven…que se encuentra en el extranjero…- comenzó a decir el Sr. Weasley, haciendo más larga la espera por saber de las noticias que traia, aunque solo con la palabra "extranjero", había captado la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de Ron.

-Es…¿de Hermione?.- logró preguntar Ron, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

-Mmm…¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú?.- y en ese momento, sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón, acompañada de lo que parecía ser un sobre color gris. Extendió su mano en dirección a Ron, quien sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó y comenzó a abrirla.

Mientras lo hacía, volvió a sentarse en el sillón que ocupaba hace un momento, y junto a él se sentaron Harry y Ginny - esta última, olvidando al parecer todo conflicto con su hermano- a cada lado del pelirrojo. Ron logró sacar del sobre una hoja de papel muy bien doblada y con una letra muy bien cuidada: sin duda, aquella carta era de Hermione. Ron comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_Querido Ron (y también Harry y Ginny, que de seguro están frente a esta carta):_

_¿Cómo están todos por allá?. Espero que muy bien. Yo, acá, extrañándolos a más no poder, y eso que solo llevo unos días acá. La ciudad es encantadora y antes de aterrizar, pude apreciar la majestuosidad de los Alpes suizos. Como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, para disfrutar de esto con ustedes. Bueno, respecto a la rehabilitación, tema esencial del viaje, el centro de recuperación al cual estoy asistiendo es muy acogedor y cuenta con avanzada tecnología (Harry, por favor, luego explícales a Ron y Ginny que es tecnología) para tratar casos como el mío. También he conocido a otros pacientes, con diagnósticos mucho mas desalentadores que el mío… ¡que han logrado ponerse de pie por si solos!. Aquello me tiene muy feliz y me motiva mucho más a continuar con el tratamiento. Con mis padres estamos alojados en un departamento algo pequeño, pero acogedor, que es parte de un programa del centro, para pacientes que vienen del extranjero. _

_Según mis cálculos, esta carta les llegara días después de haberla escrito, y no inmediatamente como estamos acostumbrados; por lo que averigüe, las cartas del extranjero demoran mucho más en llegar a su destino y además llegan directo al Ministerio de Magia (pueden corroborara esto con el Sr. Weasley, quien supongo fue quien les entregó esta carta)._

_Y ahora bien, les pido, Harry y Ginnny, que por favor, le den un poco de privacidad a Ron, que lo siguiente es solo para él. _

En esta parte de la carta, Harry y Ginny se miraron, y sin esperar que Ron también se los pidiera, se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a donde estaban los gemelos junto al Sr. Weasley.

Luego Ron continúo con la lectura.

_Ahora bien, mi amor, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño. La ciudad es muy bella y en las noches es iluminada con cientos de faroles; como desearía poder pasear contigo por un lugar como este. Los doctores acá me han tratado muy bien y me ayudan con algunos ejercicios en los que se necesita. Y es en esos momentos en que recuerdo las sesiones en la piscina y tu inmejorable ayuda, porque pese a la que me prestan acá, nunca será igual a estar entre tus brazos. Extraño tanto tu sonrisa, tu cabello alborotado, tus adorables ojos…tus besos, tus brazos sosteniéndome, tus caricias… ¡Ay!, Ron, no creí extrañarte tanto. Por eso quiero que recuerdes lo mucho, lo mucho que te amo y que ni la distancia podrá llegar cambiar aquello. Intento ser paciente y espero que tu también lo seas; intentare escribirte seguido y mantenerte al tanto de lo que sucede por acá. De lo que si puedes estar seguro, es que siempre estás en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Hermione._

_P.D: Despídeme también de los chicos y envíale mis saludos a tus padres. _

A Ron, la sensación de sequedad en la boca se le acentuó y no sabía porque, pero sentía ganas de llorar. Se paró rápidamente del sillón que ocupaba y sin más, salió hacia el jardín. Harry, Ginny y los demás, se le quedaron mirando, algo sorprendidos. Harry tuvo el impulso de seguir a Ron, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-Harry, será mejor que lo dejes. No creo que sean malas noticias, pero debe de extrañar mucho a Hermione. Quizás la carta lo entristeció un poco.- dijo Ginny, mirando al igual que Harry, la figura de Ron, que para entonces se hallaba afirmado de un enorme roble.

-¿Tú crees?.- pregunto Harry

-Si, es mejor dejarlo solo. Ya se le pasara.- respondió Ginny, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, ahora mas conmovida por lo que pasaba.- Yo aun no sé como fui capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo lejos de ti.- soltó Ginny, para luego dar paso a un suspiro. Harry la miró, y moviendo disimuladamente una de sus manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Ginny que más próxima tenía. La pelirroja se volteó para mirarlo, sorprendida por el movimiento.

-Eso fue gracias a lo mucho que me amas y lo mismo pasara con Ron.- susurro Harry cerca del oído de Ginny.

-¿Así?. Con que fue lo mucho que te amo. Y…¿no se te ocurre que podría haber sido por mis propias fuerzas?.- pregunto Ginny, también susurrando.

-Sé que eres fuerte…pero el hecho de que me amas inmensamente también ayudo a que aguantaras.- respondió Harry, dando por sentado el amor de la pelirroja hacia él.

-¿Y tú como estas tan seguro que te amo inmensamente?.- Ginny lo miró esta vez seria; quería ver cómo reaccionaba Harry.

-¡¿Qué no es así?!.- saltó Harry subiendo un poco la voz, pero aún solo audible para los dos.

-Recuerda que no eres al único que amo…- dijo Ginny, como dejando la frase en el aire

-¡¿Qué?!.-

-Pero claro….esta mi mamá, mi papá, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, aunque peleemos tan seguido…-

-¡Uff!, ya me estabas asustando.- dijo un poco mas aliviado Harry.- Claro que amas a tu familia, pero tu amor hacia mí es diferente, obviamente.-

-¿Tan seguro de ti mismo, Harry Potter?.- preguntó Ginny, ahora con una leve sonrisa y aun sosteniendo la mano de Harry entre la suya.

-Tan seguro de tu amor, como tú debes estarlo del mío hacia ti. Te amo inmensamente.- respondió Harry, con una sonrisa radiante.

-También te amo inmensamente, Harry.- la respuesta del chico la había emocionado a más no poder. Se soltó de la mano de Harry y rodeo el cuello de este con sus brazos, para a continuación, plantarle un delicado beso en los labios. No alcanzaron a estar tres segundos así, cuando escucharon varios carraspeos de garganta; era los gemelos y el Sr. Weasley.

-Por favor, a la parejita…¿podrían comportarse?.- dijo Fred, con el rostro serio; George tenia la misma expresión. Algo bastante raro en los gemelos. En cuanto al Sr. Weasley, intentaba ponerse serio para adoptar la misma expresión de los gemelos, pero lo único que lograba hacer, sin mucho éxito, era disimular una sonrisa.

-Si, compórtense, que si mamá los sorprende, tendrán que aguantarse un sermón.- dijo George, como si quisiera demostrar lo bien portado que era él.

-Pero si es solo un beso. No tiene nada de malo. ¿Y quiénes se creen ustedes para darme lecciones de comportamiento?. Son los menos indicados.- dijo Ginny, ya con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y un tanto separada de Harry.

-Ginny… eres nuestras hermanita menor. ¿Qué esperabas?. Y agradece que es Harry y lo conocemos. Fuera otro, ya lo tendríamos encerrado en nuestro cuarto, examinándolo.- dijo Fred, dejando un poco de lado la seriedad.

-Ustedes son imposibles.- dijo Ginny, y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry, caminó hacia la cocina, para ayudar a su madre a servir la cena.

Ron no pudo contenerse más; apoyado sobre el grueso tronco del roble, volvió a releer la carta que tenía entre sus manos, muy apretada, y unas silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. "Tal vez ni te imaginas lo mucho que te extraño ahora, Hermione", pensó Ron, sin dejar de mirar la carta. La idea de estar lejos de la castaña por un año, ahora le comenzaba a molestar en demasía. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de estar cerca de un dementor y que toda su felicidad se esfumaba en tan solo un segundo, haciéndolo sentir más solo que nunca. Tal vez tanto como cuando decidió marcharse y dejar atrás a Harry y Hermione, en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, pese a nunca haberlos perdido de vista. Como deseaba en aquel momento estar con Hermione; poder besarla, acariciarla, sentirla cerca de su cuerpo, oler su aroma…Aquellos anhelos solo conseguían que se entristeciera mas, al recordar que la castaña se encontraba lejos y que no era fácil poder ir hasta allá; no era cosa de aparecerse y ya. Sabía que llegar hasta Suiza seria sencillo, si no se exigiera, por parte del Ministerio de Magia, una serie de trámites que solo conseguía hacer más largo el viaje, esperando autorizaciones y papeleo burocrático. Tomo aire y lo exhaló fuertemente. Secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la mano libre, para luego tomar la carta de Hermione entre sus manos y doblarla, para meterla nuevamente en el sobre. Una vez lista, se la quedo mirando, prometiéndose no desesperar y ser paciente, como le había pedido Hermione, frente al tiempo que estarían separados. Hermione de seguro estaba poniendo todo de sí para volver pronto y caminando; lo menos que podía hacer él, era apoyarla a la distancia y ser fuerte. Si Ginny pudo en un determinado momento…¿Por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo?. Y sin darle más vueltas, doblo el sobre y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, para a continuación, separarse del roble, darse la vuelta y caminar hacia La Madriguera, pensando en que le respondería a Hermione.

Un mes después…

El día había amanecido claro, con una que otra nube, que de vez en cuando se paseaba sigilosa frente al sol, entorpeciendo su agradable calor. Ginny, sentada a la orilla del lago cercano a La Madriguera, sonreía dichosa. Aún no podía creer la noticia que tenía en sus manos y además, la labor que se le encomendaba. Solo ella podría ser capaz de organizar todo en tan poco tiempo y con el toque de imaginación que solo ella poseía. Volvió a leer la carta que hace un rato atrás había recibido, con total discreción por parte de su padre, a pedido de quien enviaba la misiva: Hermione

¡¿Pero como haría todo en tan poco tiempo?!

_Querida Ginny:_

_¡Amiga!, ¿Cómo estás?. Espero que muy bien. Pero antes de todo, debo darte una noticia. ¿Estás sentada?. Bien, aquí voy: Ginny….¡Ya…puedo…CAMINAR!!. Aunque por algunos días debo hacerlo con bastones pues aun siento las piernas un poco débiles y en un par de ocasiones he terminado en el piso, pero los doctores dicen que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los deje. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, lo dichosa que estoy; y yo que pensaba que tendría que estar un año acá. No veo la hora de regresar a casa y poder verlos a todos, aunque tal vez estén un poco sentidos por no haberles escrito en estas últimas semanas, pero como el tratamiento iba tan bien, yo me empecine en usar todo el tiempo que tenia, en lograr ponerme de pie por si sola y dar "mis primeros paso" (suena algo infantil pero…¡así me siento!). Creo no estar equivocada en pensar que quizás el más sentido sea Ron. Pero si no le volví a escribir a él, es porque quiero darle una sorpresa y es ahí donde entras tú. ¡Necesito que me ayudes!. Y es esto lo que tengo planeado…._

La parte del plan, Ginny ya se la sabia de memoria. Y era simplemente…encantadora. Pero ahora debía pensar como llevaría todo a cabo, tomando en cuenta que todo debía hacerse sin que nadie se enterara de la recuperación de Hermione. Luego de un momento, llegó a la única conclusión posible para poder realizar el plan de la castaña; pedirle ayuda a su madre y con ello, revelarle la noticia.

Se puso de pie de un salto, emocionada por todo lo que se venía. Justo en el momento en que se daba vuelta para volver a La Madriguera, se encontró de lleno con Harry.

-Harry, ¿Qué…que haces aquí?.- preguntó sorprendida.

-Te estaba buscando. Tu mamá necesita que la ayudemos con algunas cosas en la…Ginny, ¿Qué tienes allí?.- preguntó Harry, curioso por lo que tenía la chica entre sus manos.

-Eee…¿esto?, no es nada…solo un trozo de pergamino.- dijo Ginny, sonriendo y tratando de disimular su repentino nerviosismo.

-Mmm…no te creo. ¿Qué estas tramando, Ginevra Weasley?.-

-¡Harry!, no me llames así, por favor. Cuando lo hacen, es solo para regañarme.-

-Entonces, dime en que andas metida, Ginny.-

-En nada, Harry. Ya te dije que es solo un pergamino, nada importante.- ahora la pelirroja comenzó a doblar la carta y se dispuso a guardarla en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Aun sigo sin creerte.- y en un movimiento que Ginny no se lo esperaba, Harry se ubicó detrás de ella y le tomo las manos, para luego, arrancarle el "pergamino".

-¡Harry no!, por favor, devuélvemelo.- comenzó a pedir Ginny, ahora más nerviosa de que Harry pudiera leer la carta.

-Pero si es solo un pergamino sin importancia, ¿no?. Si no es relevante, que tiene que le eche…- y Harry se detuvo en el momento en que desdoblaba la carta, mirando atentamente el destinatario, sin siquiera percatarse en el tipo de letra que leyó.

-Ginny, esto es una carta…y es para ti. ¿Quién te escribe?.- Harry pregunto sin más, con el corazón un poco más acelerado, y no precisamente de felicidad. Ginny comenzó a exprimirse el cerebro, buscando alguna salida a aquella situación, pero nada le llegaba.

-Eee….me escribió…una compañera de Hogwarts, pero que tú no conoces. Quería saber cómo estaba y… esas cosas.- soltó de la nada Ginny, esperando saciar el interés de Harry por quien le había escrito.

-Bueno, entonces no te molestara que la lea, si es de una compañera de Hogwarts, como tú dices.-

-Si, me molestará si la lees. Es correspondencia personal. Solo mía.-

-¿No será que me estas ocultando algo?. Yo he tenido plena confianza en ti para contarte mis asuntos y tú…¿no confías en mi?.-

-Ja, confianza plena. ¿Se te olvida a caso que pase un buen tiempo sin saber nada de ti, de donde estabas, como estabas ,porque decidiste mantenerme al margen de todos tus planes para protegerme?. Pese a mis reclamos, acepte tu decisión. Pues bien, ahora, no insistas en saber que dice la carta, si ya te dije que era de una compañera y son cosas de mujeres. Nada relevante para ti.

-Está bien, está bien, tienes razón. Ten, ahí tienes tu carta. No te pregunto mas nada… pero respóndeme algo: si algún chico te escribiera, ¿me lo dirías?.- preguntó Harry, algo expectante a la respuesta de su novia.

-Claro que si, Harry. No pienses en esas cosas, si sabes que el único chico que me interesa eres tú.- respondió Ginny, algo mas aliviada de que Harry dejara la insistencia por la dichosa carta y prefiriera orientarla hacia otro aspecto: un posible admirador. En su interior le pareció graciosa la pregunta de Harry, pero si la situación fuera inversa, lo más probable es que le habría preguntado lo mismo. Dobló nuevamente la carta y la guardo en unos de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

-De ser así, me quedo más tranquilo. Y será mejor que vallamos a la casa, que tú madre nos necesita.- pero aquello solo lo dijo para dejar zanjado el tema, pues pese a que Ginny le dijera que era de una compañera, el hecho de haber salido de la casa para poder leerla, le generaba algunas dudas. Algo tramaba la pelirroja y aquello no se iría de su cabeza, hasta averiguarlo.

-O.k, vamos.- dijo Ginny, casi segura de haber convencido a Harry con su argumento. Debía mantener el secreto de Hermione, de lo contrario, se corría el riesgo de que lo terminara sabiendo Ron, para quien era principalmente la sorpresa. Tomó de la mano a Harry y se encaminaron de regreso a La Madriguera.


	18. La Mascarada Primera parte

**Hola a todas!!**

**Bueno, ya estoy de regreso…y con la primera parte del capítulo final!!**

**Espero les guste!!**

**Un beso para todas!!!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 18: La Mascarada. (Primera parte)

Ya en la tarde, Ginny se preocupó de que Harry y Ron se entretuvieran jugando ajedrez, para así tener la posibilidad de hablar con su madre, a solas.

Mientras los chicos jugaban sentados en el piso, a un lado de la chimenea, la pelirroja disimuladamente se fue acercando a la escalera, para luego subir cada peldaño con total calma.

Llegó hasta una de las habitaciones, que mantenía su puerta abierta, y se asomó para corroborar que su madre estaba allí. Y en efecto, Molly se encontraba, una vez más, tratando de ordenar el desorden de cajas y otras cosas que tenían los gemelos.

-Mamá, ¿estás muy ocupada?.- pregunto Ginny, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Uff…aun no lo sé, hija. No sé si seguir ordenando o darme por vencida con estos chicos. Nunca aprenderán a mantener limpia su habitación.- soltó algo derrotada Molly..- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-

-Porque quisiera hablarte de algo.-

-¿Y de que seria, hija?.-

-Mmm…espera.- y sin perder más tiempo, dio unos pasos para entrar totalmente en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Pero niña, cual es el misterio.-

-Mamá, necesito que me ayudes..-

-Haber Ginny, me estas empezando a asustar. ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó un tanto preocupada Molly, dejando un caja encima de una de las camas para prestarle completa atención a la pelirroja.

-Y tiene que ver con Ron. Pero no es nada de qué alarmarse.- contestó presurosa Ginny, al ver como su madre abría los ojos como platos..- Lo que pasa es que…pero primero, me tienes que prometer que no dirás una palabra de esto a nadie.- Ginny se puso seria.

-Está bien, Ginny, no diré nada de lo que me digas. Ahora bien, habla de una buena vez, que no tengo todo el día.-

-Bien, lo que sucede es que por la mañana, papá me entregó una carta. ¿Y a que no adivinas de quien era?.- preguntó ahora mas emocionada Ginny.

-Mmm…no lo sé. ¿De alguna compañera tuya de Hogwarts?.- preguntó inocentemente Molly.

-¡No!. Bueno, te lo digo ya, para que más rodeos. Era de Hermione.-

-¿Hermione? ¿Y cómo es que te escribe a ti y a Ron no?. Hace ya dos semanas que no tiene noticias de ella.- Molly se escuchaba un tanto molesta. Quería mucho a Hermione, pero en primer lugar estaba su hijo y no soportaba verlo deprimido por no tener noticas de la castaña.

-Mamá, antes que juzgues mal a Hermione, déjame decirte que hay una explicación para ello; Hermione…¡ya puede caminar!.- dijo emocionada Ginny, tal como se sintió cuando leyó por primera vez la carta de su amiga.

-¿Qué ya puede caminar?.- en el rostro serio de Molly aparecía ahora una sonrisa.- ¿Pero cómo, cuánto tiempo lleva caminando…?

-No lo sé, no me da muchos detalles al respecto, pero el tema es otro. La razón de porque no escribió Hermione antes, ni a Ron, Harry o a mí, es que ocupaba todo su tiempo en la rehabilitación, lo cual al parecer dio buenos resultados. El asunto es que, ahora que ya puede caminar, y dadas las circunstancias con Ron, quiere darle una sorpresa..- respondió Ginny, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y cuando vuelve?.- preguntó nuevamente Molly.

-En dos semanas más, a partir de hoy.-

-¡Ay! Que buena noticia, en especial para Ron. Estará muy contento.- dijo Molly, ahora ya mas contagiada por el entusiasmo de su hija.

-Sí, pero todo será una sorpresa. Hermione tiene una idea para hacerlo, pero necesito de tu ayuda.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Y de que se trata?.-

-A Hermione se le ocurrió una idea que me parece genial: una mascarada

-¿Una mascarada?.-

-Si. Todo el mundo tendría que usar mascaradas y estaría ambientada en la época victoriana, según me dijo Hermione. ¡Ay, mamá!, ¿verdad que sería estupendo hacer una fiesta?. Ya han pasado dos meses desde la batalla en Hogwarts; ¿no sería bueno distraernos con algo así?.-

-Si, suena encantador todo, pero…no tenemos los medios como para organizar algo así y en tan poco tiempo..-

-¡Ah!, por dinero no te preocupes. Hermione me dice en la carta que de ser afirmativa tu respuesta, ella corre con los gastos de comida y bebidas. Solo debemos preocuparnos de los trajes y la decoración. Mamá, di que si, por favor.- Ginny, con las manos juntas frente a su rostro, miraba a su madre suplicante.

-Mmm…¿Y qué le diremos a tu padre?. Debe haber un motivo para hacer una fiesta.-

-Simple; festejar el regreso de la paz a nuestro mundo. ¿No es motivo suficiente, luego de todo lo que pasamos?.-

-Si, no es mala idea dar esa razón…-

-Mamá…¡por favor!.- volvió a suplicar Ginny.

-Mmm….está bien. Pero siempre y cuando tu padre este de acuerdo. De ser así, hay que comenzar a preparar todo cuanto antes.- dijo Molly, igual de entusiasmada por la idea de una mascarada, aunque lo disimulaba más que su hija. Ginny se puso a dar saltitos por alrededor de su madre, para luego abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Gracias, gracias!.- decía la pelirroja sin parar. Una vez que se calmo, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero esta se abrió antes que llegara a tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Fred, George!. Y ustedes… ¿no deberían estar en la tienda?.- preguntó Ginny.

-No, decidimos cerrar más temprano. Y por cierto, creo que fue buena idea, pues parece que tenemos buenas noticias por acá.- dijo Fred, entrando en la habitación, seguido por George.

-¿A…a que noticias se refieren?.- preguntó Ginny, haciéndose la desentendida.

-¡Ay!, hermanita. Me extraña tu pregunta. Como que noticia; que Hermione puede caminar y de la sorpresa que quiere prepararle a Ron.- soltó sin miramientos George, con un aire triunfante.

-¿Pero…pero…cómo se enteraron?.- preguntó Ginny, sorprendida y con el rostro serio.

-Mmm…preferimos no revelar nuestros métodos. Y por cierto, a mí y a George, nos parece una idea fantástica lo de la mascarada. Ya venía siendo hora que celebráramos, ¿no?. Y por cierto, nosotros queremos ayudar en los preparativos.

-¡Ay, chicos!, es muy amable de su parte, pero lo primero; Ron no se puede enterar de nada. De absolutamente nada. Hermione pidió eso encarecidamente y ahora que lo saben ustedes…-

-Tranquila Ginny. No diremos nada. Lo prometemos.- y ambos, tratando de parecer serios, levantaron una de sus manos y la otra la pusieron sobre sus pechos, a modo de juramento.

-Más les vale muchachos que así sea. Si Hermione ha hecho todo esto, es porque de verdad quiere sorprender a su hermano. Así que, no lo arruinen.- hablo esta vez Molly, agitando su dedo índice en el aire.

-¡Sí, señor!.- respondieron los aludidos al unísono, ahora, poniendo sus manos sobre sus frentes.

-Bueno, será mejor que gane tiempo haciendo otras cosas, porque con este cuarto…jamás lo conseguiré.- dijo Molly, ahora moviéndose para salir de la habitación, vencida por el desorden de los gemelos.

-Y yo iré a contestarle a Hermione. ¡Esto será grandioso!.-

El plan ya había sido puesto en marcha, aunque con "leves" alteraciones; los gemelos, sin saber cómo, se habían enterado de todo. Ginny solo esperaba, que bajo ninguna circunstancia, ellos abrieran la boca y terminaran soltándole todo a Ron. En especial, si en algún momento discutían. Porque el humor de Ron no podía ser peor. El pelirrojo solo había recibido dos cartas de Hermione, las dos primeras semanas de ausencia, para luego, nada. Ron sabía que las cartas del extranjero demoraban más, pero cuando paso una semana, sin noticias de Hermione, Ron comenzó a preocuparse y a medida que las semanas aumentaban, su ánimo fue declinando. Todos en la casa percibieron su falta de ánimo, y por más que Harry lo instara a hacer algo, este en muy pocas ocasiones accedió. Prefería quedarse en su cuarto, durante las tardes, recostado sobre su cama, imaginándose alguna sensata razón de porque aun no tenia noticas de su novia. Por ello Ginny fue muy afortunada cuando quiso hablar con su madre, pues no sabía cómo, pero Harry lo había convencido de jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico y así distraerlo por un momento.

La hora de la cena, llego pronto para todos en La Madriguera, salvo para Ron, que sentía que el tiempo pasaba mucho más lento.

Ya en la casa se encontraba el Sr. Weasley, quien descansaba en un sillón cercano a la chimenea, leyendo un artículo del Profeta. Ginny y Harry, terminaban de poner los cubiertos en la mesa, los gemelos sentados en un sillón, más apartados de todos, hablaban por lo bajo y Ron…en su habitación.

Pasados unos minutos, Molly comenzó a llamarlos a todos, y cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Ron, un grito llamándolo, resonó por la casa

-¡Ronald, baja a cenar!.-

Un minuto después, Ron bajaba quedamente las escaleras, con el rostro serio y sin mucho ánimo, como ya se le venía viendo hace unos días.

-Hermanito, será mejor que vallas cambiando esa cara. ¿Te imaginas llega Hermione de sorpresa y te ve en ese estado?. De seguro, corta contigo de inm…- pero una patada de Ginny en la pierna de Fred bajo la mesa, impidió que continuara hablando. Este la miró adolorido, pero la pelirroja lo hizo con el rostro ceñudo y una de sus manos cerradas, a modo de puño, amenazando con golpearlo.

-Déjame en paz.- respondió simplemente Ron, sin siquiera percatarse del golpe propinado por Ginny a Fred.

-¡Uy!, que humor el de hoy.- dijo George

-Ron, siéntate pronto, que la cena se enfría.- dijo Molly, sentándose a la vez en su sitio.

Ron se ubicó en su puesto, y comenzó a comer, en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Unos minutos después, Ginny decidió tomar la palabra.

-Papá, ¿Qué te parecería que hiciéramos una fiesta acá?.- preguntó sin rodeos la pelirroja.

-Mmm…¿una fiesta?. Mmm…no lo sé. Molly, ¿tú qué piensas?.- preguntó el Sr. Weasley, siempre pendiente de la opinión de sus esposa en ese tipo de asuntos.

-Umm…a mi no me parece mala idea. A Ginny se le ha ocurrido hacer una fiesta, como una forma de distraernos luego de todo lo que vivimos hace ya dos meses..- respondió Molly, mirando de reojo a Ron para ver cómo reaccionaba ante la idea.

-Bien, si tu madre está de acuerdo, por mi no habría problema, Ginny. No es mala idea.- dijo el Sr. Weasley, sonriéndole a su hija.

-¡Gracias papá!.- salto Ginny en su puesto, sonriendo.- ¡Ah! Y se me ha "ocurrido" que sea una mascarada ambientada en la época victoriana. ¿A que no es genial?.- la pelirroja no salía de su emoción.

-¿Una mascarada? ¿época victoriana?. No crees que ya es bastante complicado organizar una fiesta para que además sea así.- dijo Ron, más pesimista que nunca.

-¡Ay! Ron, no seas aguafiestas. Ya verás que será sensacional; además, te hará bien, así de distraerás.- dijo Ginny, tratando de animar a su hermano.

-Si Ron, será divertido.- lo animó también Harry, que pese a pensar similar a Ron respecto de la fiesta, si le animaba pasar un momento así.

-Mmm…no, yo paso. Hagan lo que quieran.- dijo Ron, y continuo comiendo, con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno, ya que "casi" todos están de acuerdo, - Molly miró a los gemelos que movían enérgicamente sus cabeza, de modo afirmativo.- hay que comenzar a organizar todo desde ya; la idea es que la fiesta sea en más o menos dos semanas más. Así no esperamos tanto tiempo y creo que es tiempo suficiente para conseguir trajes y mascaras.- terminó Molly, ahora tan emocionada como Ginny.

-Si, y mañana enviare las invitaciones y también….-

El resto de la cena solo fue dedicada a planear la mascarada; Ginny y Harry, comenzaron con la lista de invitados; los gemelos ofrecieron la decoración; Molly y Arthur hacían memoria de cuál era la tienda, en el callejón Diagon, donde podrían rentar los trajes. Y Ron…solo se preocupó de comer y una vez terminado, de irse directo a su cuarto.

Los días en La Madriguera rápidamente comenzaron a ser más agitados. Ginny se había preocupado de enviar las invitaciones, que pese a acordarse de que fueran para la gente más cercana, ya iban cerca de los cincuenta invitados. También ya había recibido noticias de Hermione, en donde le enviaba el aporte que haría para la fiesta y avisándole cuando llegaría, siendo este un día antes de la mascarada.

En cuanto a los trajes, Molly por fin había dado con la tienda en donde podrían encontrarlos, y fue allí donde se paso una tarde completa eligiéndolos, junto con Ginny, Harry y los gemelos. Ron no había querido acompañarlos, por lo que tuvo que aguantar como Ginny y Molly, enojadas y antes de salir, le dijeran lo tonto que era por amargarse de esa manera y que con esa actitud no haría que Hermione volviera pronto. Además, no le permitirían estar encerrado en su cuarto el día de la fiesta, así que de todas maneras le traerían un traje. Ya verían como lo solucionaban si le quedaba pequeño.

Ya con los trajes y mascaras en La Madriguera- incluyendo el de Ron, que por cierto, no había querido probarse aun – solo faltaba que llegara el gran día.

Hermione esperaba algo ansiosa en la salida del aeropuerto. Estaba sola y su nana, la Sra. Flor, la recogería en unos minutos. Había convencido a sus padres de dejarla partir antes a ella para así aprovechar unos días más en Suiza; se lo merecían, luego de no haber dudado en acompañarla a aquel país, con tal de que su recuperación fuera rápida. Y así había sido. La castaña se encontraba de pie junto a sus maletas, esperando. De vez en cuando miraba hacia abajo y como si fuera algo totalmente nuevo para ella, movía sus pies para ambos lados, con una mezcla de felicidad y asombro. No podía creer lo rápido que había resultado todo. Y no podía creer que estaba a muy pocas horas de volver a ver sus amigos; de poder volver a Ron. Por lo que le había informado Ginny, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, aunque siempre gracias a la disposición de los Srs. Weasley.

La idea de hacer una mascarada, le había surgido durante las horas en que no estaba en la clínica, y que aprovechaba para pasear con sus padres por la ciudad de Berna. En uno de aquellos paseos, se encontró con una tienda de disfraces, pero no una cualquiera; en esta se especializaban en hacer vestimentas de distintas épocas de la historia. Y justamente había uno que le había encantado y del cual había surgido la idea de la mascarada: un traje de la época victoriana. Y sin más, le había pedido a sus papas que se lo compraran. Sin entender mucho en un principio, habían accedido al pedido de su hija, pero luego que Hermione les contara sobre su reciente idea, se mostraron mucho más dispuestos.

Pensaba en todo ello, cuando miró hacia la calle y un taxi se estacionó frente a la puerta principal del aeropuerto; de él, su nana Flor, bajaba presurosa.

-¡Nana!.- gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia la aludida.

-¡Mi…niña!.- pudo decir la Sra. Flor, sorprendida al ver a la castaña. Una vez que Hermione llegó hasta ella, la abrazó fuertemente y la beso en la mejilla.

-¡Nana!, ¿no es increíble?. ¡Ya puedo caminar!.- Hermione casi daba saltitos delante de su nana.

-Así veo, mi niña. Es realmente… increíble. Pero…¿Qué pasó con su voz?.- preguntó la Sra. Flor, al percatarse de lo ronca que tenia la voz Hermione.

-¡Oh!, si. El frio de Suiza.- respondió Hermione, quien por lo demás, tenía una bufanda bien enrollada en su cuello.

-Pues entonces, antes de que se resfríe, venga conmigo, que el taxi nos espera para volver a la casa.-

-Si nana, ayúdame con las maletas y vamos, que tengo mucho que contarte.-

El día de la fiesta…

El día amanecía gris. El sol apenas había avisado de su presencia con unos escuálidos rayos, que poco ayudaban a entibiar el ambiente. Ron, aun en la cama, despertaba abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente y con un gran bostezo. Miró hacia donde debería estar Harry, pero al parecer ya se había levantado; de seguro, estaría ayudando en los preparativos de la mascarada que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas más. Quitó las sabanas y el cobertor que lo cubrían y se levantó de la cama; caminó hacia el armario, lo abrió y comenzó a hurgar en el. Luego de un rato, saco el traje que le habían rentado Ginny y su madre. Lo observó y decidió probárselo, algo convencido de que le quedaría mal; había crecido una par de centímetros en los últimos meses, así que supuso que no le quedaría y así se libraría de tener que participar de la fiesta. Pero grande fue su sorpresa; se miró en el espejo adosado en una de las puertas del armario y no le quedo más que resignarse. Ni un traje a medida le habría quedado tan bien como el que tenía puesto. "Buf…no me quedara de otra que ir…", pensó, sacándose las prendas de ropa y las volvió a dejar en el armario. Se vistió y salió de la habitación, rumbo al desayuno.

Durante el día, el movimiento en La Madriguera no se detuvo ni un solo segundo; luego del almuerzo, los gemelos se encargaron de la decoración en el jardín de la casa. Habían hecho aparecer dos grandes carpas blancas, pues por lo nublado que había seguido el día, en cualquier momento se largaba a llover, lo que para los gemelos no seria impedimento ante una fiesta. Una vez instaladas, se preocuparon de adornarlas con muchos globos y cintas en color dorado y negro. Ubicaron un gran mesón en uno de los lados de las carpas, donde se serviría la comida y sillas en los lados desocupados, con la idea de dejar el centro libre, para bailar. Y sobre dicho centro, ocho pequeñas lámparas (a gas) iban unidas a una estructura de cristal, formando la iluminación principal y adornada con gran cantidad de cintas, esta vez, de variados colores. Respecto a la música, el Sr. Weasley les había facilitado una radio muggle que conservaba, como otras tantas cosas, secretamente de su esposa. Los gemelos la hechizaron, de manera que tocara variados tipos de música constantemente y su sonido fuera aun mayor. Aquello preparado, solo faltaba que la hora de la fiesta llegara…

Hermione, previendo lo difícil que sería realizar su peinado, comenzó a prepararse para la mascarada en casa de los Weasley con casi tres horas de anticipación, y aun así, estaba con el tiempo justo. Esta vez había decidió no alisarlo (como aquella vez en el baile del torneo), para así mantenerlo ondulado y más acorde con la época que representaría. Pero al parecer, su cabello resultaba ser todo un desafío; luego de pasar unos cuantos minutos tratando de mantener varios mechones de su cabello unidos al resto del peinado, decidió pedirle ayuda a su nana, quien en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, había solucionado el problema de la castaña.

-Nana, de no ser por tu ayuda, quien sabe cuánto tiempo más habría tardado en armar este bendito peinado.- dijo Hermione, mientras se observaba en el espejo de su tocador.

-No es nada, mi niña. Además, dejé aquellos mechones bien firmes, para que se mueva con tranquilidad.

-Mil gracias, nana.- dijo Hermione, aunque su objetivo aquella noche, no era precisamente resistir con aquel peinado, si no todo lo contrario. Y estaba más que decidida.

-Ahora, será mejor que termine de maquillarse, para luego ponerse el vestido, que queda menos de una hora.- apremió la Sra. Flor.

-Sí y para eso también necesito su ayuda, así que ni piense que dejare que se marche.- dijo sonriendo Hermione.

En La Madriguera…

-¡Harry, deja tranquila esa corbata!.-

-Pero Ginny, está muy ajustada.- se quejó Harry, poniendo uno de sus dedos entre su cuello y la camisa.

-Si sigues así, tendré que arreglarla de nuevo y seria ya la tercera vez. Por favor, déjala así, ¿ya?.- pidió Ginny, quien miraba de arriba abajo a Harry.

-Está bien, está bien.- se mostró más resignado Harry.

-Bueno, creo que ya estás listo. Ten, tu sombrero.- dijo Ginny, extendiéndole el objeto que completaba su vestimenta.

-Gracias, cariño. Y será mejor que corras a ponerte tu vestido; ya me has ayudado bastante. No quiero que te retrases por mí. Aunque de todas maneras sea como sea, te veras preciosa.- dijo Harry, acercándose más a Ginny, para luego rodear la cintura de la pelirroja y atraerla más a él.

-Harry, así solo estas consiguiendo que me retrase más. Y con lo guapo que te ves, de seguro termino arreglándote nuevamente la corbata…- y sin más, la pelirroja se acercó al rostro de Harry y lo besó en los labios. El pelinegro no se hizo de rogar y correspondió encantado el beso de su novia. Era tal la concentración de los dos, que ni siquiera escucharon los golpes en la puerta de la habitación y mucho menos cuando la puerta de esta se abrió.

-¡Hey! ¿Se pueden separar, por favor?- pidió rápidamente Ron desde la entrada de la habitación y con el rostro ceñudo.

-Eee…si. Ginny, te dejo para que puedas terminar de arreglarte. Nos vemos abajo.- comenzó a separarse Harry de la pelirroja.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.- dijo Ginny, sin inmutarse como Harry por las palabras de su hermano. Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron, mientras lo miraba encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me pongas esa cara, Harry. Y será mejor que bajes, que los gemelos necesitan ayuda para llevar la comida al jardín. Yo enseguida bajo.- dijo Ron, sin evitar sonreír ante el gesto de Harry, mientras caminaba hacia Ginny.

-Bien.- Harry terminó por salir del todo de la habitación, girando en su mano, el sombrero.

-Ahora bien Ron, luego de esa interrupción, ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Ginny, que ahora se movía hacia una de las camas, en donde se encontraba su vestido.

-Ginny, no tengo ganas de pelear. Solo vengo para preguntarte algo.-

-Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres preguntar?.- pero Ginny intuyo que podría ser aquello que quería saber su hermano.

-Ginny…de casualidad…¿Hermione te ha escrito?.- la voz de Ron era más débil que cuando entró a la habitación.

-¿Her-Hermione?. No, Ron. Si no te ha escrito a ti, menos a mi.- mantener la mentira en aquel momento parecía una pesada piedra sobre su espalda.- No te voy a negar que me tiene tan intrigada como a ti, pero supongo que tendrá una buena explicación para no haber dado señales de vida.- la piedra se hacía más pesada para Ginny.

-Puede que tengas razón. Necesitaba preguntártelo.- dijo Ron, desanimado. Y sin ganas de seguir hablando, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

-Ron, espera.- lo llamó Ginny.- Veo que el traje que te rentamos te quedo bien.- intentó desviar la conversación.

-Si. Que afortunado soy, ¿no?.- dijo Ron, mirando su traje, el que por cierto era diferente al traje tradicional masculino de la época: llevaba unos pantalones negros, que a la altura de la rodilla eran ocultados por unas botas del mismo color; una camisa blanca, de cuello ancho y sobre esta una chaqueta tipo Gillette de color cafe. El conjunto terminaba con un chaquetón color marfil, que llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla. Por suerte para él, el atuendo no llevaba corbata, por lo que le resultaba más cómodo. Harry ya se había quejado por eso, pero no había servido de mucho con Ginny y Molly. No le quedo de otra que aguantarse.

-Ron, anímate!. En pocos minutos comenzara la mascarada. La fiesta te distraerá.- intento animarlo Ginny.

-Puede ser. Y Ginny, una última cosa.- insistió Ron.- tú…tú crees que Hermione…¿aun me quiera?.- Para Ginny, aquella pregunta era la última que esperaba oír alguna vez en la vida de parte de Ron.

-R-Ron, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?. Claro que Hermione te quiere. Ella te ama.-

-¿Y porque entonces no me ha vuelto a escribir?. Entiendo que la distancia complique un poco las cosas, pero escribir una carta no toma mucho tiempo, ¿no?.-

-No, claro que no.- el corazón de Ginny se oprimió.- Pero de seguro Hermione tiene una buena razón para no haberte escrito.-

-Ya no lo sé, Ginny.- Ron se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, será mejor que baje y ayude a Harry con la comida.- y sin agregar nada mas, caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Ginny se le quedó mirando hasta que salió de la habitación. Luego tomó su vestido y se sentó en la cama más cercana.

-¡Ay, por favor!. Que salga todo bien y llegue Hermione. De lo contrario, no sé qué será de Ron. Me parte el alma verlo así y sin poder decirle nada. De seguro luego querrá matarme.- pensó Ginny

Los invitados a la Mascarada comenzaron a llegar puntuales a la hora señalada por Ginny en las invitaciones. Los gemelos, sonrientes como siempre, recibían a los invitados, enfundados en sus trajes victorianos. Los primeros en llegar, fueron algunos compañeros de Hogwarts, entre ellos, Dean y Seamus, acompañados de las hermanas Patil, quienes llevaban unas mascaras en formas de lunas. Luna y Neville llegaron juntos, siendo clara la notoriedad de la rubia: si bien, el vestido que llevaba correspondía al tema de la fiesta, la combinación de rojo y amarillo resaltaba claramente y su máscara, que solo dejaba al descubierto parte de sus mejillas y la boca, tenía la forma del rostro de un león. Al parecer, nunca dejaría de alentar a los de Gryffindor, pese a pertenecer a otra casa. En cuanto a Neville, mucho más sobrio que su acompañante, llevaba una máscara que solo cubría sus ojos y era de color dorada. Les siguieron Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, que sin perder mucho tiempo, se acercaron a los gemelos para saludarlos y entablar conversación.

Otros alumnos de Hogwarts, de otras casas, siguieron llegando: amigos de Ginny y de los gemelos y otros compañeros de Harry y Ron. También llegaron algunos adultos, invitados claramente por Molly; algunos profesores de la escuela, entre ellos la profesora McGonagall, acompañada de Hagrid, quien llevaba su máscara prácticamente de adorno, pues pasar desapercibido o con algún disfraz no era lo suyo; además, algunos colegas del Sr. Weasley, del Ministerio.

-Ron, ¿a cuanta gente invitó Ginny y tu madre?.- preguntó Harry, quien junto al pelirrojo, miraban desde una esquina de las carpas la llegada de los invitados.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que estos son solo los más conocidos.- respondió Ron, para luego tomar un sorbo de su vaso con cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Oh!, será mejor que vaya a ver a Ginny, que debe de estar lista.- recordó Harry, y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa. Dio un par de pasos y se encontró con Ginny, bajando por las escaleras.

La pelirroja bajaba lentamente las escaleras, con el extremo más largo de su vestido envuelto en una de sus manos para no tropezar. Sus brazos al descubierto, se cubrían con unos largos guantes blancos, al igual que parte de su vestido, que combinaba delicadamente, encaje blanco con tela amarilla. Del moño simple que llevaba, unos cuantos rizos se asomaban y caían sobre su máscara: esta era muy similar a la de Luna (la mitad del rostro), pero tenía forma de mariposa, de color plateada y con unas delgadas cintas de colores que salían de cada lado. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, Harry la observaba con la boca entre abierta.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Ginny cuando llego al lado de Harry.

-Sí, sí, claro. Mejor que nunca.- Harry no dejaba de mirarla.- Veo que valió la pena cada minuto que tardaste. Estas…preciosa.-

-Gracias, Harry. Un momento…¿y tú mascara?.-

-¡Oh!, la tengo acá. ¿Me ayudas?.-

-Claro.- y mientras Ginny ayudaba a Harry con su máscara, Katie Bell entró a la casa.

-¿Qué tal, Harry?.- lo saludo sonriendo.- De casualidad, ¿has visto a Ginny?

-Acá estoy.- se asomó la pelirroja, detrás de Harry.

-¡Oh!, perdona. No me había fijado que estabas allí. En el jardín, hay una chica que te busca. Dice que necesita hablar urgente contigo..- dijo Katie, mientras se acomodaba parte de su vestido color verde.

-¿A mí? ¿Quién será?.- preguntó Ginny, al tiempo que terminaba de afirmar la máscara de Harrry.

-Yo ni idea. Y al parecer, esta algo resfriada, porque su voz era muy ronca. Esta con los gemelos - destacó Katie.

-Bien, iré a ver de quien se trata. En seguida regreso, amor.- dijo Ginny y luego de besar la mejilla del pelinegro, salió rumbo al jardín.

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos, que en ese momento le daban la espalda.

-Eee, chicos. ¿Quién me busca?.- Fred se volteo a ver quien les hablaba. Al ver que era Ginny, contestó.

-Haber, ¿Quién crees tú que puede ser esta hermosa y…recuperada dama?.- habló esta vez George, ofreciéndole su mano a la chica para que se acercara más.

-¿Hermosa y recupe…?.- Ginny se detuvo. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente (los que se mantenían ocultos por la máscara) y se fijo mejor en la chica que tenía enfrente, pese a que ya no era necesario.- ¿Herm-Hermione?.-

-Vaya que tardaste, Ginny.- y Hermione no quiso esperar más y abrazo efusivamente a la pelirroja.

-No lo puedo creer. Ya…caminas!.- dijo Ginny, aun entre los brazos de la castaña.

-Si, amiga. ¡ Y en tiempo record!.- dijo Hermione, más animada que nunca y manteniendo el abrazo. Un momento después, Ginny se separó para verla mejor

-Amiga, esto es increíble. Y además, te ves….fabulosa. ¡Ay! Aun no lo puedo creer.- y volvió a abrazar a Hermione.

-Ginny, tranquila. Si sigues asi, todo el mundo se enterara que es Hermione, en especial Ron. La sorpresa es para él, ¿no?.- dijo Fred, acercándose a Ginny.

-¡Ohh!, es verdad. Lo siento. Es que…no sabes lo que te extrañe. Y además…de nuevo estas de pie..- Ginny en cualquier momento comenzaría a dar saltitos en su lugar.

-Tranquila amiga, ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día con todo.-

-Herm, ¿y esa voz? ¿Qué paso?.- preguntó Ginny, quien recién se percataba de la ronca voz de su amiga.

-Debe haber sido el cambio de clima. Intente cuidarme, pero como escuchas, no funciono mucho.- contestó Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre su cuello.

-Y al parecer, el escote de tu vestido, tampoco te ayudara mucho.- soltó Ginny, sin más.

-¡Ginny!. Bueno…ya venía siendo hora algún cambio, ¿no?.- y Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Eee…creo que nosotros mejor nos marchamos. La conversación está tomando otro rumbo.- dijo Fred, entre divertido y cohibido.- Vamos George, las chicas nos esperan.-

-Si.- y se encaminaron hacia el mesón de la comida, donde los esperaban Katie y Angelina.

-Mejor así. Y ahora bien, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?.- preguntó presurosa la pelirroja.

-Bueno, de momento no me acercare a Ron. Quisiera esperar hasta cuando los invitados comiencen a bailar. Y allí me gustaría que me ayudaras. La idea es que Ron baile conmigo.- respondió Hermione, tomando de las manos a Ginny.

-Mmm…eso está algo complicado. Desde que dejaste de escribir, ha estado de muy mal humor y hoy esta acá a regañadientes, de lo contrario, mamá lo regañaba. Pero ya veré como lo convenzo.-

-Me lo imaginaba. Y no sabes las de ganas que tenia de escribirle, pero eso significaba adelantarle que ya podía caminar y ya no sería una sorpresa.- la voz de Hermione sonaba algo angustiada.

-Y hace un rato atrás…me sorprendió con una pregunta: quería saber si pensaba que tu aun lo querías.-

-¡¿Qué?!.- Hermione llevo sus manos a su rostro, tapando su boca.- ¿Pero cómo puede pensar algo así?.-

-Así es, Hermione. Y me dejo tan sorprendida como tú estás ahora.-

-¡Ay!, espero que la gente salga a bailar luego. No soporto ver a Ron desanimado y menos que piense aquello.- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y pateo levemente el suelo.- ¡Ah!, aprovecho de inmediato para decirte, que dentro de mis planes, esta…llevar a Ron a otro lugar.- la castaña se puso levemente colorada, pero quedo oculto tras su máscara.

-¿A otro…lugar?.- Ginny la miro ceñuda y sonriente.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con mi hermano?.- ahora sonreía de manera picara.

-Eee….ya te contare en otro momento. Solo puedo decirte que iremos a mi casa.- por suerte, la máscara de Hermione ocultaba ahora su rostro totalmente colorado.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger! Me quieres decir que tu y Ron, esta noche…- pero la castaña la detuvo.

-Ya te dije Ginny, que te contare. Te lo digo por si tu madre pregunta y si eso pasa, necesito que le inventes algo. No me agrada la idea de mentirle, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Todo es parte de la sorpresa para Ron. ¿Me ayudas?.- Hermione puso su mejor cara de inocente.

-Mmm…está bien. Te ayudare. Pero luego me contaras todo, ¿sí?.-

-Ok, Ginny.- aunque aquello la castaña lo decía no muy convencida. De seguro, no le contaba todo..- Y ahora ,vuelve a la fiesta y con Harry, que pueden sospechar.¡ Ah!, y ahora que recuerdo, ¿Cómo fue que los gemelos se enteraron de todo?.-

-No lo sé. No nos quisieron revelar "sus métodos" para enterarse, pero para mí que escucharon detrás de la puerta, mientras hablaba con mamá.- dijo Ginny, mas que convencida de que había sido así.

-Bueno, por lo que veo, han sabido guardar el secreto. Ahora sí, ve.- y Hermione le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se fuera.

-Ok. Nos vemos después.- la pelirroja se alejó de Hermione, rumbo a buscar a Harry.

Los invitados continuaron llegando, entusiasmados por la fiesta y el ambiente que se estaba formado; todos llegaban con sus trajes victorianos y cubiertos por bellas mascaras, lo que en más de una ocasión sacaba risas, pues tomaba más tiempo identificar quienes eran.

Molly, sonriente y con un vestido rojo vino, saludaba a cada uno de los invitados y les ofrecía un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla o Whisky de fuego, además de algunos bocadillos.

De un momento a otro, la música de la radio encantada de los gemelos comenzó a escucharse, con una melodía algo movida, animando un poco más a los invitados, que sin perder más tiempo, se acercaron al centro de las carpas para comenzar a bailar.

El Sr. Weasley, para sorpresa de su esposa, también se animó y le tendió su mano para que lo acompañara a bailar.

-Pero Arthur, debemos atender a los invitados.- replicó Molly, tomando la mano de su marido

-Cariño, ¿Qué hay de malo en que bailemos?. Los invitados pueden atenderse perfectamente solos. O acaso, ¿no te ilusiona bailar conmigo?.- preguntó con cara de inocente.

-¡Arthur!, claro que me ilusiona, pero somos los dueños de casa y…-

-Molly, todos lo están pasando de los mejor. Por fin nuestro mundo está en paz. ¿No es ese el motivo de esta fiesta?. Pues entonces, ven a bailar conmigo.-

-¡Oh, Arthur!. Está bien, creo que tienes razón.- y tomados de la mano, caminaron junto a las otras parejas.


	19. La Mascarada Segunda parte y final

**Hola chicas!!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta y con el ultimoooo capitulo!!. **

**Sandy…siento la demora pero problemas técnicos con mi pc me atrasaron en mis planes ( y no sabes lo furiosa que estuve en la tarde por ello!!). Espero te guste este capítulo final. Un beso!!**

**Dani, ya que es el ultimo capitulo (y como no lo hice antes) te dedico este capítulo a ti!!!!!. Te quiero mucho, mucho y te has ganado (como el resto del cuarteto potterico, jejejeje) un importante espacio en mi corazón. Y como no, si has seguido nuevamente mi historia, aun sabiendo cómo termina todo. Y con doble comentario: Obvio que soy tu fan!!!!. Besoss!!**

**Y para las demás, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, por darse el tiempo de leerla y dejar sus comentarios. Estoy de verdad, muy agradecida. Espero verlas para una nueva historia, que espero sea pronto!! .Un beso para cada una. Nos vemos!!!**

**NOTA: El capitulo contiene escena hot!!**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la brillante mente de J. K. Rowling. Las situaciones y diálogos, son parte de mi imaginación.

Cap. 18: La Mascarada (segunda parte)

Las parejas bailaban animadamente, mientras que otros invitados preferían disfrutar de alguna conversación y de comer algunos bocadillos. En esto último estaba Ron, algo apartado de los invitados, cuando Harry y Ginny se le acercaron.

-¿Y qué tal Ron? ¿Te diviertes?.- preguntó Harry, que mantenía uno de sus brazos, rodeando la pequeña cintura de Ginny.

-Uff, no sabes cuánto.- respondió Ron, irónico.

-¡Ay!, Ron, no seas así. No te quedes acá escondido. De seguro habrá alguna chica que quiera bailar contigo.- dijo ahora Ginny, quien movió su cabeza, haciendo el gesto de buscar a alguien.

-Ginny, para que tú sepas, tengo novia…aún. Y se vería muy mal que estuviera bailando con otra chica.- dijo Ron, ahora serio.

-Pero Ron, el bailar con alguna chica no significa que tendrás que besarla y pedirle que sea tu novia. Es solo un baile.- resaltó Ginny.

-Vamos Ron, anímate.- dijo Harry, palmeando la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Mmm…no, mejor que no.- terminó por decir Ron.

-Nada de no. Esta es una fiesta y es para divertirse, incluso tú. Espera, que ya vuelvo.- y sin más, Ginny se separó del brazo de Harry y comenzó a caminar entre los invitados.

-¡Ginny! ¡No!, ¡Ginny!.- gritó Ron, sin mucho resultado, pues Ginny salió disparada del lado de ellos. - ¡Ay, no!, en que lio me meterá Ginny.-

-Tranquilo. De seguro viene con alguna de sus amigas. Solo será un baile.- dijo Harry

-¿Y si le llegan con el cuento a Hermione?. Estará lejos, pero las malas noticias vuelan.- ahora el rostro de Ron mostraba preocupación.

-Bueno, si pasa eso, yo testificare a favor tuyo. ¿ Y quién podría llegar a decirle algo?.-

-¿Quién crees tú?. Los gemelos, obvio. Así, uno de los dos tendría una nueva apuesta ganada.- dijo Ron, aun con preocupación.

Mientras los chicos continuaban con su conversación, Ginny se movía ágilmente por entre los invitados, pese su vestido. Caminó unos pasos más, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: justo en aquel momento, Hermione, que se encontraba sentada, rechazaba la invitación de un chico a bailar. Algo decepcionado, y al ver que Ginny se acercaba, el chico decidió alejarse.

-¿Y ese chico, que quería? – preguntó Ginny, una vez junto a la castaña.

-Bailar conmigo, pero le dije que no.- respondió Hermione.

-Has hecho bien, porque creo que el momento de acercarte a Ron ha llegado.-

-¿Tú crees?. No se ve con mucho ánimo. Lleva un buen rato así, y dudo que quiera bailar conmigo. Tal vez esto no fue buena idea.-

-¡¿Cómo que no fue buena idea?!. Todo lo que hemos hecho para dar esta fiesta, y tú te desanimas, ¿por la cara de mi hermano?. Me extraña de tu parte, Hermione -

-Si lo sé. Sé que esto también fue idea mía y debería ser la más entusiasta, pero ver a Ron, con el rostro serio, sin sonreír…creo que son los nervios.- dijo Hermione, apenada.

-Pues claro que si, amiga. Han pasado varias semanas sin verse. Pero eso lo voy a solucionar de inmediato.-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.- preguntó Hermione, mirando ahora con más interés a la pelirroja.

-Voy hacer que bailes con Ron. Lo demás, corre por tu cuenta.- respondió Ginny. Tomo la mano de Hermione, haciéndola ponerse de pie y comenzó a caminar con la castaña detrás.

Un momento después, Ginny volvía a estar junto a los chicos.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí.-

-¡Ginny!- saltó rápidamente Ron.- Si has hecho algo que…- pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Si Ron, lo que tu digas. Bueno, quiero presentarte a mi amiga…- no había pensado en el detalle del nombre. Rápidamente pensó en algo –… Jane – pudo salir del paso la pelirroja. Esta se hizo a un lado y dejo ver a su amiga.

Ron movió un poco su cabeza y miró a la chica que tenía enfrente. Lucía un vestido color azul, con encaje blanco y azul, bastante ceñido al cuerpo, pero sin perder la elegancia victoriana. Además, lucía un escote que ni siquiera él pudo pasar por alto; dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos, que a la vez eran presionados por el vestido. Quitó la vista de ahí rápidamente, maldiciéndose en su interior por ser tan descarado. Pudo apreciar también, que tras la máscara que llevaba, los ojos de la chica eran marrones y su cabello, peinado en un moño, era castaño y con algunos mechones ondulados. Aquello le recordó a Hermione, y sin evitar ponerse triste, saludo a la amiga de Ginny.

-¿Qué tal?.- extendió su mano para estrechar la de la chica. Al parecer, Ron no la había reconocido y eso era bueno.

-Muy bien, gracias. Tú debes de ser Ron, ¿verdad?.- dijo Hermione, haciendo su papel de desconocida. Se separo de la mano del pelirrojo y se dirigió ahora a Harry.- Y tú, Harry Potter, ¿no?- le tendió su mano.

-Sí, así es. Mucho gusto.- y el pelinegro le respondió el saludo.

-Que bella fiesta, ¿no?.- Hermione intento entablar tema de conversación.

-Así parece.- respondió Ron, quien no hizo esfuerzos por disimular su desanimo.

-Y mejor es cuando se baila. Harry, ¿bailamos?.- y sin esperar respuesta de su novio, Gonny lo tomo de la mano y tiró hacia donde todos bailaban, dejando solos a Ron y Hermione.

-Que animada es siempre Ginny, ¿no?.- volvió a hablar Hermione.

-Así es. Tú eres compañera de Ginny en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?.- quiso saber Ron.

-Eee…si..- dudo un poco la castaña

-Mmm, no me pareces conocida. Bueno, debe de ser también por la máscara.-

-Eee…claro. La máscara – dijo Hermione, rogando que Ron no preguntara más cosas de su amistad con Ginny. Por suerte, en ese momento, la música resultaba ser bastante animada, por lo que se armo de valor, y decidió tomar la iniciativa (otra vez).

-Ron…¿quisieras bailar?.- para Hermione, parecía ser la primera vez que se acercaba a Ron, y al hacer la pregunta, sintió que su boca se secaba.

-Eee….no soy muy bueno bailando.- intento librarse Ron.

-Oh, vamos. Yo tampoco soy una experta. Es solo para divertirnos.- insistió Hermione, esperando le dijera que sí.

-Es que….además tengo novia y tal vez se vea mal que baile con otra chica que no sea ella.- volvió Ron en su intento de evitar la pista de baile.

-¿Tú novia esta acá?- las palabras de Ron hicieron que el corazón de Hermione latiera más rápido.

-No, pero…-

-No te preocupes. Yo también tengo novio y lo amo mucho. Es solo bailar.- siguió insistiendo Hermione.

-Mmm…Bueno, si es así. Te acompaño.- y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde bailaban Ginny y Harry. Estos los recibieron sonrientes y tras la máscara, Ginny le guiño un ojo a Hermione; habían conseguido que Ron bailara. Si tan solo supiera que a quien tenía enfrente era Hermione…

Los cuatros bailaban animadamente, riendo y disfrutando de la música. En un momento en que Ron y Hermione no los miraban, Ginny hizo un gesto a los gemelos, que bailaban cerca de la radio. Ellos comprendieron la señal y se voltearon hacia el artefacto. Un segundo después, los acordes de un piano se escucharon, indicando una canción mucho más calmada. Ginny sonrió, al igual que los gemelos, que ahora miraban con mayor atención a Ron y la supuesta Jane. Junto a ellos, llegó la Sra. Weasley, acompañada de su marido.

-¿Y con quien está bailando Ron?.- miro sorprendida la Sra. Wealey.

-Con Hermione, mamá.- dijo Fred, pero en el acto se tapo la boca con una mano.

-¿Con Hermione?.- preguntó ceñudo el Sr. Weasley – pero si ella está en Suiza…¿o no?.-

-Eee…bueno, qué más da. Si papá, es Hermioe. Y todo esto, ha sido idea de ella para sorprender a Ron.- terminó por soltar todo George.

-¡Ay!, que bueno que ya regreso. No sé que habría hecho de seguir aguantando el genio de Ron.- dijo la Sra. Weasley, divertida.

-Pues esto no me lo puedo creer. ¿Ya camina?.- volvió a preguntar el Sr. Weasley.

-Sí. Todo un éxito el tratamiento y en tiempo record – respondió Fred.

-¿Y supongo que no tiene la más mínima idea de que esta bailando con Hermione?.- insistió con las preguntas el Sr. Weasley.

-Así es – contestaron al unísono los gemelos.

-Pues bien. Esperemos que sea para Ron, una gran sorpresa.- dijo la Sra. Weasley, para luego encaminarse hacia la casa, en busca de más comida y bebidas.

Entre tanto, Ron debatía si era o no buena idea bailar aquella canción con la chica que tenia frente a él. Miró hacia donde estaban Ginny y Harry, pero ellos ya no le prestaban atención a nadie, abrazados y ensimismados en la música. La voz de Hermione, llegó hasta sus oídos y lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? –

-Eee…si, bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-

-Dejaste de bailar tan bruscamente.- Hermione volvió a ponerse nerviosa. Tal vez ahora Ron le diría que no quería seguir bailando y así su plan no funcionaria.

-Bueno, ¿bailamos?.- y Ron movió sus brazos: con uno, rodeo la cintura de la castaña y con la otra, tomó una de las manos de la chica. Había decidido bailar con la amiga de Ginny, pues tal como le había dicho ella y la pelirroja, solo era un baile.

-Está bien – sonrió Hermione, agradeciendo la buena voluntad del pelirrojo para bailar con ella.

La agradable canción seguía sonando y ambos bailaban al ritmo de esta. De vez en cuando se cruzaban sus miradas, pero Ron rápidamente la dirigía hacia otro lado. Hermione se sentía fascinada; tener al pelirrojo tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo, le hacía querer quitarse la máscara y rebelarle de una buena vez que era ella, que ya caminaba y que regresaba para no separarse más de él. Sonrió ante la idea, pero se contuvo. De lo contrario, las cosas no resultarían como quería. De pronto, y en medio de la canción, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo: era un trueno. Y aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Un instante después, sobre las carpas, comenzó a caer una débil lluvia. La gente comenzó a preocuparse, asustada de que en cualquier momento las carpas cedieran ante al agua que caía sobre ellas, pero los gemelos, presurosos, calmaban a los invitados diciéndoles que la lluvia había sido prevista. Ante aquel aviso, todos se tranquilizaron y volvieron a lo suyo.

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, que habían estado atentos a las palabras de los gemelos, siguieron en lo suyo, sonriendo por lo provisorios que habían sido.

-Wow, tenían todo bien preparado, ¿no?.- dijo Hermione, feliz por las precauciones tomadas.

-Así parece. Con tal de continuar con la fiesta.- dijo Ron, sonriendo por primera vez en la noche.

-Que bien. Al parecer algo provechoso se puede sacar de todo esto: que bonita sonrisa tienes.- dijo Hermione, aunque un segundo después comenzó a arrepentirse. Podía parecer que le estaba coqueteando.

-Eee…gracias.- dijo Ron, avergonzado y su rostro se volvió colorado. Por suerte, su máscara lo ocultaba.

-No pienses mal – intentó arreglar lo dicho Hermione – es solo que te he visto durante la fiesta muy serio. –

-La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de participar en esta fiesta.- confesó Ron, sin dejar de mover sus pies al ritmo de la canción que aun sonaba.

-Tendrá que ver en eso…¿tu novia?.- se aventuró a preguntar Hermione.

-Si, es por ella. Esta fuera del país y hace semanas que no sé nada de ella.- no sabía porque le contaba aquello a una desconocida, pero la chica le inspiraba confianza. Con aquellas palabras, Hermione sintió que algo en su pecho se apretaba y sin querer apretó mas la mano que tenía junto a la de Ron.

-¿Y crees que ella… se olvido de ti?.- a Hermione le estaba constando bastante seguir con la conversación.

-La verdad…creo que en cualquier momento lo pensare.- dijo Ron, ahora no tan sonriente como un momento atrás.

-¡No, no debes pensar eso!.- salto sin más Hermione. Ya no estaba pendiente de ser otra chica para Ron. No podía dejar que pensara aquello.

-¿Pero qué sucede?.- se sorprendió Ron, abriendo un poco mas sus ojos.

-No…no debes pensar que…tu novia ya no te quiere. De seguro te adora, pero tendrá sus razones para no haberte enviado noticias..- la voz de Hermione ahora sonaba angustiada.- Debes ser paciente y…- pero no pudo continuar.

Sintió que su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus rodillas se doblaron. No supo de donde afirmarse, por lo que comenzó a desvanecerse, perdiendo en parte la noción de donde estaba. Rápidamente Ron la sostuvo y la levantó, atrayéndola hacia él. Fue entonces cuando sintió como el aroma del cabello de la chica lo invadía. "¿Ese aroma?, estoy seguro de haberlo olido antes", pensó Ron y de la manera más espontanea, característica de él, susurro cerca del oído de la chica:

-Tu cabello huele como el de mi novia.-

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Hermione, quien intentó enderezarse, terminando nuevamente frente al pelirrojo, aunque esta vez, mucho más cerca. "Recuerda mi aroma", pensó Hermione, quien miraba a Ron como si fuera la primera vez que lo conocía. Sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca, su cabello más alborotado y su rostro….mas inolvidable que nunca. Ron también se le quedo viendo, sin saber por qué y volvió a hablar.

-Incluso tus ojos y tu cabello, me recuerdan a ella.-

Hermione parpadeo un par de veces. Se acomodó un poco mejor entre los brazos de Ron y se separo de él. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Te molestaría acompañarme un momento?.- preguntó Hermione, aunque poco le importaba la respuesta del pelirrojo, pues si debía obligarlo, lo haría.

-¿A…donde?.- dudo Ron.

-Quisiera... mostrarte algo.- y sin más, tomó una mano de Ron y emprendió camino hacia fuera de las carpas.

Mientras ello sucedía, una pareja los observaba.

-¡Oh, oh!, creo que Ron estará en problemas.- dijo Harry.- ¿Cómo se le ocurre irse con esa chica? ¿Y Hermione?.- ahora observaba a Ginny, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Ay, Harry!. Ya era hora.- contestó Ginny, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pero Ginny, ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué acaso estás de acuerdo?.- volvió a preguntar Harry, ahora mas alarmado por la actitud de su novia.

-Sí, claro que lo estoy – respondió con firmeza Ginny, aun sonriendo, pero ahora, por la cara de Harry.

-Ginny…¿es qué acaso tu sabes algo y yo no?.- insistió Harry con las preguntas.

-Mmm…bueno, qué más da. Si, se algo que tú no.- contestó Ginny, considerando oportuno contarle la verdad a Harry.- La chica con quien se está yendo Ron en este preciso momento, es…Hermione.-

-¡¿QUE, QUÉ?!.- Harry ahora se ubicó frente a la pelirroja.

-Como oyes, sí; es Hermione. Y todo esto, lo planeo ella, desde Suiza. Es una sorpresa para Ron.-

-¡Eso era lo que me ocultaste aquella vez en el lago! ¡Era una carta de Hermione!.- Harry no salía de su asombro.

-Sí, era de ella. Allí me contaba porque no le había escrito a Ron, que ya podía caminar y que quería darle una sorpresa.- soltó de una vez Ginny.

-¡Y ya camina!. Esto es increíble. Y en tan poco tiempo. ¡Oh Ginny ¿Cómo no me contaste nada?.-

-De contarte, lo más probable era que en cualquier momento se te saliera delante de Ron, en especial al verlo tan desanimado. Debía guardar el secreto; la misma Hermione me lo pidió.- aclaró Ginny.

-¿Y ahora para donde van?.-

-Mmm, por lo que me dijo Hermione…van a su casa.- sonrió ahora pícaramente Ginny.

-¿A casa de Hermione? ¿Y a que podrían ir hacia….- pero la pregunta quedo en el aire. Al parecer su mente se la había contestado. Miró a Ginny, esperando una confirmación a lo que pensaba.

-No me mires así, que no sé nada mas.- se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.- Pero ya lo sabremos.- y sin más explicaciones, Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano y siguieron bailando, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que se escabullía entre los invitados.

-¡HEY!, ¿A dónde vamos? – la voz de Ron se perdía con la bulla de la fiesta. Hermione caminaba decidida hacia fuera del jardín de los Weasley. Ya no pondría marcha atrás, ni tampoco le daría explicaciones a Ron. No todavía.-

-Te pregunte qué ¿A dónde vamos?- volvió a insistir Ron, pero la chica ni se inmutaba en voltearse y contestarle. Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera de la carpa y también fuera del alcance de las miradas de los invitados, Hermione se detuvo.

-¿Qué acaso estás loca?. Acá terminaremos todos empapados.- volvió a hablar Ron, al darse cuenta que estaban en medio de la lluvia, que se había hecho más intensa, y que inevitablemente comenzaba a mojar sus ropas.

-Toma mi mano y entenderás lo que sucede.- dijo Hermione, extendiendo su mano hacia Ron.

-¿Qué?¿Qué? –

-Vamos, toma mi mano. Confía en mi.-

-Pero si ni siquiera te conozco. Como quieres que…-

-¡Ay! Que testarudo eres, Ronald Weasley. Al parecer jamás dejaras de serlo.- soltó Hermione, algo impaciente.

-Pero como…- pero no hubo tiempo para más preguntas. Hermione se había acercado más a Ron para tomar una de sus manos y al siguiente instante, la sensación de desaparecer llego hasta su cuerpo.

Un momento después, la pareja se encontraba en un callejón, desierto. Ron, asombrado por lo que había sucedido, miro para todos lados, tratando de descifrar donde estaba. A un costado del callejo, había una hilera de casas y al frente de estas, también. Giró su cabeza hacia otro lado y se encontró con una pequeña plaza, en la que había algunos juegos infantiles. La calle solo era iluminada por algunos faroles, los que no ayudaban mucho; la lluvia era bastante intensa, generando una leve neblina. Nuevamente giró su cabeza hacia las casas y no pudo evitar tener la sensación de haber estado allí antes. Se estrujo el cerebro pensando en ello. Si, él había estado allí; esta era la calle donde vivía…

-Ron. Si es que no te has dado cuenta, estamos en un barrio muggle.- comenzó a hablar Hermione, ahora mucho más nerviosas que durante la fiesta.

-Eee…sí, creo que sí. Pero un momento….yo he estado aquí antes.- dijo Ron, sin dejar de mirar para todos lados.

-Si, Ron. Tú has estado aquí antes.-

-¿Ah?.- Ron dejo de mover su cabeza, fijando ahora su vista en la amiga de Ginny.

-Incluso…has venido a…mi casa.- Hermione sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. En su vida se había sentido así, ni siquiera ante los exámenes en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo?. De ser así lo recordaría.- se extraño Ron, mirándola ceñudo.

-Eso es porque…soy…- y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a desamarrar su máscara. Una vez despojada de ella, levantó su cabeza y miró a Ron.- Hermione - Los ojos de Ron se abrieron desmesuradamente, al igual que su boca. Su cerebro se detuvo por un instante y no podía articular palabra.

-Ron, Ron…¿estás bien?.- preguntó Hermione, preocupada por el silencio del pelirrojo.- Ron, ¡RON!.- hablo más fuerte la castaña.

-Pero…pero…- tartamudeo Ron.- ¿Qué no estabas…en Suiza?-

-Está claro que no, Ron.-

-Pero…no…no tuve noticias tuyas durante mucho tiempo. No sabía si estabas bien o no y….- Ron, dentro de su desconcierto, se percató del detalle más importante. Miró a la castaña de arriba abajo: estaba de pie…había vuelto a caminar.- Y estas de pie…¡ya puedes caminar!.- pero pese a la emoción que aquello le causaba, aun no entendía como estaba pasando todo.

-Así es, Ron.- Hermione trago saliva. Tal vez las cosas no iban a salir como pensaba.- No sabes cuánto lamento no haber enviado noticias mias, pero el tratamiento estaba funcionando muy bien y dedique gran parte de mi tiempo a ello. Quería volver lo antes posible, no quería estar lejos de ti por un año. Además, quería darte una sorpresa.- ya para esto último, la voz de Hermione sonó mas apagada. La mirada que Ron tenia sobre ella, era una mescla de reproche y sorpresa.

-Pero una carta…un par de líneas, creo que no te habrían tomado más de 5 minutos.-

-Mi idea era darte una sorpresa. Por eso decidí no escribirte; quería mantener lo de mi recuperación en secreto, hasta que tú me vieras. Pero creo que me equivoque.- los nervios de la castaña, ahora se volvían tristeza. Ron aun permanecía mirándola, en silencio.

Y como si el cielo quisiera alivianar el momento de la pareja, la lluvia ceso inesperadamente. Ron levantó su cabeza hacia arriba, y recordó que aun tenía puesta su máscara: puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la desató. Cuando ya la tuvo separada de su rostro, volvió a mira a Hermione, quien tenía su vista fija en el suelo.

Había tenido que aguantar un mes sin noticias de ella. Habian pasado por su cabeza las mas ocurrentes ideas de porque aun no tenía noticias de su novia. Se había sentido solo, desanimado, triste, y no hubo día en que no tuviera un pensamiento para la castaña.

-Tu planeaste lo de la fiesta, ¿verdad?.- había sacado por conclusión Ron.

-Sí. Con la ayuda de Ginny y de tu madre. Era parte de la sorpresa.- por el tono de voz, Hermione en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

-¿Ellas ya lo sabían?- preguntó Ron, sin alterar su tono.

-Sí. A Ginny le pedí que no dijera nada, pero para que funcionara todo, debía contárselo a tu madre. Sin su ayuda, no habría…resultado.- ahora dudaba si aquello era tal.

-Harry, ¿lo sabía?.-

-No, aunque creo que esta hora Ginny tiene que habérselo dicho. Ni tu padre estaba enterado. Y bueno, los gemelos…-

-¡¿Ellos también?!.-

-Sí, se enteraron. Pero nadie sabe cómo. También ayudaron con la fiesta.-

-Con razón se les veía tan entusiasmados.- ato cabos Ron. Luego de una pausa silenciosa, Hermione habló.

-Será mejor que regreses a La Madriguera. Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo. No quiero entretenerte más.- y sin otra palabra, caminó, pasando a un lado de Ron, rumbo a su casa.

Hermione ya había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando una mano aferró su brazo y la volteo.

-No sin antes darte esto.-

Y a continuación, Hermione pudo sentir los labios de Ron sobre los suyos. El pelirrojo rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña y esta paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, acercando mas sus cuerpos. El beso se volvió cada vez más intenso y Hermione tuvo que separarse de Ron para tomar aire, pese al rostro del pelirrojo, que parecía encantado.

-Ron…¿no…no estás molesto conmigo?.-

-Molesto no, pero si algo sentido. Con lo mucho que te extrañe, todos los días espere tener noticias tuyas. Pero ya estas acá...¡Y ya caminas!.- y sorprendió a la castaña, tomándola más firme de la cintura y levantándola del suelo, para luego dar varios giros.

-Ron, tranquilo, que me mareas.- dijo Hermione, ahora menos tensa y sonriente.

-¡Oh!, perdón. ¿Estás bien?.- se asustó Ron, dejando de dar vueltas.

-Sí, ahora si…- pero no logro seguir hablando, porque nuevamente sus rodillas se doblaron.

-¡Hermione!.- se alarmó Ron, sin soltarla.

-Wow…creo que aun falta que este en óptimas condiciones.- Hermione se había afirmado de los brazos de Ron, que estaban tensos al tenerla sujetada.

-Debes descansar. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.-

-Eee…si. Está bien.- respondió Hermione, tratando de disimular una sonrisa. Al parecer sus rodillas habían sido la excusa perfecta, sin si quiera proponérselo.

Ron, demostrando toda su galantería, tomó a Hermione en brazos y caminaron hacia la casa de esta, a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Hermione recordó que no había llevado llaves, pues a su casa entraría de otra manera. Le pidió a Ron que la bajara y volvió a hablar.

-Ron, debemos aparecernos. No traje las llaves.- miró a Ron, con falsa inocencia.

-Está bien. Yo lo hago.-

-Pero Ron…-

-Tranquila. Confía en mí.- cortó Ron.- Tanto tiempo libre, me ayudo a practicar. A tu habitación ¿verdad?.-

-Si, por favor.- respondió Hermione, radiante al saber que Ron ocupo su tiempo libre en algo útil.

Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano firmemente, se concentró y un momento después, ya se encontraban en la habitación de la castaña.

-¡Ron! ¡Lo lograste!.- salto Hermione, al verse ya en su cuarto.

-Te dije que confiaras en mi, ¿no?.-

-Que orgullosa me siento. Eres increíble.- y nuevamente paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo, para abrazarlo.

-Gracias. Y ahora, será mejor que te recuestes y descanses.- dijo Ron, respondiendo el abrazo de la castaña. Luego se separaron, y Hermione se acercó al escritorio para deja su máscara sobre el mueble. Una vez allí, levantó la vista y la fijo en la ventana que tenia frente a ella.

-No sabes lo que extrañaba poder estar acá. Suiza es muy bella, pero no es lo mismo sin la gente que uno quiere.-

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí.- Ron caminó hacia Hermione.- Ya estas con quienes te quieren.-

-¿Así? ¿Y quienes serian?.- preguntó Hermione, sin voltearse para mirar a Ron.

-Bueno, esta Ginny, Harry, los gemelos, aunque creo que ellos están más pendiente de si terminamos o no, mis padres, la misma Sra. Flor…-

-¿Solo ellos?.- preguntó Hermione, interrumpiendo la lista que le daba el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, tú preguntaste por quienes te querían…-

-Entonces…¿Estoy con quien amo?.- el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir más rápido. En su cabeza, la idea de descansar se alejaba a pasos agigantados.

-Claro que si.- Ron llegó junto a la castaña, se ubico detrás de ella y con sus brazos rodeo la estrecha cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione solo cerró los ojos y suspiro algo nerviosa.- Estas conmigo.- Tener a Hermione así, le había hecho olvidar el propósito con el que habían llegado a la casa.

-¡Oh! Ron…-

-Herm….¿estamos solos?.- la espontaneidad de Ron brotaba nuevamente. Se había acercado al oído de Hermione, por lo que la pregunta pareció un susurro.

-Sí. Mis padres se quedaran unos días más en Suiza y la Sra. Flor…le dije que iría a una fiesta en tú casa y que podía marcharse.- respondió Hermione, aun con su espalda muy pegada al pecho de Ron.

-Y que estemos…convenientemente solos…¿estaba en tus planes?.-

-Mmm… quizás.- y Hermione sonrió, mirando la ventana, que en aquel momento era salpicada por la lluvia que nuevamente retomaba su ritmo.

-Y Herm, estas muy empapada. No te hará bien. ¿Quieres cambiarte?.- preguntó Ron, pendiente de lo que podría responderle la castaña. Esta volvió a sonreír.

-Tú estás igual. Porque mejor…¿nos la quitamos?.- la voz de Hermione sonó mas ronca de lo que ya estaba, pero fue clara y decidida

Ron sonrió. En su interior, era lo que quería escuchar. Sin perder más tiempo, y con el corazón de ambos trabajando a su mayor capacidad, Ron levantó sus manos hacia el pecho de la castaña, para comenzar a desabrochar su vestido. Sin que se lo propusiera, a medida que abría los botones, sus dedos tocaban parte de la piel de Hermione, haciéndole recordar las sesiones de rehabilitación en la piscina. Volver a tener contacto con la piel de la castaña, era lo que más extrañaba y deseaba y aquel momento se estaba volviendo inolvidable. Cuando hubo acabo, Hermione se volteo lentamente para quedar ahora frente al pelirrojo, quien solo pudo tragar saliva. Ver a su novia así, con parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, le hacía querer ver más y pensar solo en ello. Levantó nuevamente sus manos, para ahora retirar la parte superior del vestido de la castaña y hacer que quedara solo cubierta por un brassier de encaje blanco.

Hermine por su parte, acercó sus manos al cuello de la chaqueta de Ron y sin demora, la retiró de su cuerpo, dejándola en el suelo. Luego continuo con la Gillette, que terminó igual que la chaqueta; ahora solo le quedaba la camisa. Miró a Ron y le sonrió. Este tomó ambas manos de la castaña y las puso sobre su pecho, donde comenzaban los botones de la camisa. Hermione se acercó aun más y fue desabrochando cada botón. Cuando terminó, tomó la prenda desde los brazos de Ron y la tiró hacia abajo. Un segundo después, Ron mostraba su ancha espalda, sus torneados brazos y su trabajado pecho, ante la mirada fascinada de Hermione. Esta volvió a levantar los brazos, pero esta vez, para rodear el cuello de Ron y apegar su cuerpo al de él.

Ron le respondió rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos nuevamente, aprisionándola.

-¿Y eso? ¿Crees que me iré a algún lado?.- preguntó Hermione, mirando fijamente a Ron.

-No, pero por las dudas. Ahora más que nunca no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Quiero tenerte cerca, muy cerca.- respondió Ron, sonriendo pícaramente.

-No me iré a ninguna parte, Ron. Y menos ahora, que podemos estar juntos…y solos.-

Ron sintió que algo caliente recorría su cuerpo y el deseo de volver a tener en su boca los labios de Hermione, lo hizo no esperar más y dejar de hablar. Acercó su rostro al de la castaña y comenzó a besarla. Ya no necesitaban reconocerse a través de un beso, por lo que esta vez los labios de Ron se movían con mayor urgencia sobre los de Hermione.

Un instante después, sus lenguas se encontraron y sus manos dejaron de estar quietas. Ron movió las suyas hacia la espalda de la castaña, mientras que ella acariciaba el rostro del pelirrojo.

El calor los fue invadiendo paulatinamente; sus corazones latían a toda su potencia; sus lenguas se movían frenéticas, saboreando cada rincón de sus bocas. Hermione movió sus manos ahora hacia los hombros de Ron y fue bajando hacia sus brazos. Sentir la piel de Ron y sus labios, comenzaba a marearla, y le gustaba. Intentó aclara su mente, pero era imposible. No con Ron besándola como lo hacía; no con tanta piel al descubierto. Un hormigueo llegó a su estomago y también un poco más abajo. Definitivamente, aclarar su mente era lo último que quería hacer en aquel momento.

Las caricias continuaron, pero luego de un momento, dejaron de satisfacer a la pareja: querían más. Fue entonces, cuando Ron acercó una de sus manos al broche que mantenía sujeto el brassier de Hermione a su cuerpo. Una vez allí, dejo de besar a la castaña y la miró. No quería mover sus manos sin control, sin saber si aquello le agradaría a Hermione. Pero esta le devolvió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza: estaba de acuerdo con lo que haría Ron. Este subió su otra mano (la falta de experticia le impedía hacerlo con solo una) y abrió sin reparo el broche. Luego movió los tirantes del brassier y los dejo caer por los brazos de la castaña. Un segundo después, Hermione estaba frente a Ron con sus pechos totalmente descubiertos. No pudo evitar ruborizarse y esta vez no había mascara que lo ocultara. Ron lo noto, separándose un poco de la castaña.

-Herm, si no quieres que sigamos, está bien. No quiero que te sientas incomoda.-

-No…es solo que…nunca he estado con un chico…así. Me siento un poco avergonzada.- con sus brazos intento tapar un poco sus pechos.

-Para mí también es la primera vez que estoy con una chica…de esta manera. No te voy a negar que estoy algo nervioso, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y no hare nada que pueda incomodarte.- se sincero Ron. Aquello era lo que Hermione necesitaba oír.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que había dejado de quererte?. Eso sería lo último que pasaría por mi cabeza. Después de lo que me has dicho, no puedo estar más segura de mi decisión.-

-¿Qué decisión?.- Ron la miró ceñudo.

-Ya lo sabrás…- Hermione movió sus brazos para dejarlos a cada lado de su cuerpo, dejando que Ron observara sus pechos a sus anchas.

A continuación, la castaña movió una de sus manos para tomar la mano más cercana que tenia de Ron y la acercó a uno de sus pechos. Así el pelirrojo no solo pudo mirar, si no también tener contacto con aquella parte del cuerpo de Hermione, que desconocida y que lo tenía ahora fascinado. Volvió a apegarse al cuerpo de la castaña, acercando nuevamente su boca, a la de ella. Volvieron a besarse, con intensidad, con premura. Ron no había despegado su mano del pecho de Hermione, que una vez visto, quería reconocer, sentir. En Hogwarts, nunca se había imaginado el cuerpo de la castaña debajo del uniforme, en parte, por vergüenza. Pero luego de las sesiones en la piscina, de haber tenido tan cerca el cuerpo de Hermione, sus intereses se concentraron en la anatomía de la chica. De ahí que ahora comenzara a acariciar lentamente el pecho retenido en su mano, descubriendo su suavidad, su tamaño preciso y su pezón, que tranquilamente, comenzaba a mostraba la excitación de la castaña. Separó sus labios de los de Hermione, dirigiéndose ahora hacia su cuello y con su otra mano, abarcó el otro pecho, continuando con las caricias.

Ninguno de los supo cuanto tiempo pasó, antes que sus respiraciones se volvieran más agitadas y de sus gargantas comenzaran a aflorar gemidos. Tener a Ron besándole el cuello como lo hacía, solo lograba que la castaña se entregara por completo a las caricias del pelirrojo, sin importar el tiempo o la lluvia que azotaba su ventana. De igual manera se sentía Ron. Y como si sus movimientos entuvieran sincronizados entre ambos, Ron llevó ahora sus manos al cierre de la otra parte del traje de Hermione, que para entonces, solo estorbaba. Lo bajo y en seguida este se deslizó por las piernas de la castaña. Esta, solo se preocupo de mover sus pies, para separarse por completo de la prenda, quedando ahora solo cubierta por un coqueto calzón, que hacia juego con el ya inexistente brassier. Una vez acomodada, fijo su objetivo en el pantalón del pelirrojo, abriendo primero su cinturón, que terminó en quién sabe dónde, para luego seguir con el botón y cierre de la prenda. Una vez listo, tomó cada lado de la prenda y tiró hacia abajo. Pero el pelirrojo se había olvidado de un detalle: las botas. Cuando Hermione se percató que el pantalón no desaparecía del todo, volvió a mirar y se encontró con que solo había llegado hasta las rodillas de Ron. Volvió a separarse de él y hablo.

-Ron…tus botas.-

-¿Eh?. – Ron no entendió, sorprendido del alejamiento de su novia. Siguió la mirada de esta y cayó en la cuenta. - ¡Maldición!.- y rápidamente se las quitó, aprovechando de quitar también sus pantalones, quedando en unos ajustados bóxers negros (Natty).

Hermione solo había tenido la oportunidad de ver parte del cuerpo de Ron, en la piscina del hospital, y había sido con su traje de baño. Ahora, tenerlo frente a ella en bóxers, en aquellos bóxers, le permitía ver mucha más de su piel. Se acercaron nuevamente, moviéndose mas ágilmente luego de despojarse de sus trajes, pero Hermione decidió hacer algo más. Lo tomó de una mano y lo guió hasta su cama. Allí, la castaña se acomodó, sin soltar la mano de Ron, con la intención de que este se acomodara sobre ella. No hubo que articular palabras para que el pelirrojo comprendiera, y un momento después, posaba su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione.

Fue allí donde los gemidos se hicieron mucho más intensos, y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en sus cuerpos. Ya para ese momento, la excitación de ambos era evidente y parecía aumentar con cada caricia. Y no solo los pechos de la castaña lo demostraban; el cuerpo de Ron había quedado de tal manera acomodado, que su miembro quedo a la altura del abdomen de la castaña, que rápidamente sintió la erección. Fue entonces cuando Hermione quiso hacer evidente la decisión que había tomado.

Ubicó sus manos sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, acariciándola con sus dedos, mientras este repartía sus besos entre el cuello y los labios de ella. Continuo con las caricias, hasta que sus manos fueron desplazándose hasta llegar a los bóxers de Ron y sin más, comenzó a tirar de ellos. Ron sintió el movimiento, y sin apartarse de la castaña, levantó un poco sus caderas, bajando una de sus manos hacia la prenda que Hermione quería retirar. Tan rápido como lo hizo con sus botas, Ron yacía ahora sobre la castaña totalmente desnudo y sin tardar más, bajo sus manos hasta la única prenda que faltaba por retirar del cuerpo de Hermione. Ron esta vez se ubicó a un costado de ella, llevando su mano al cuello de esta, para ir bajando lentamente por él; luego por sus pechos, su abdomen, sus caderas y finalmente hasta el calzón de la castaña. Metió sus dedos por un costado de este, bajándolo con cuidado, pasando por las suaves piernas de la castaña, hasta llegar a sus tobillos y terminar por dejar la prenda a un costado.

Se miraron por un momento, como si se hablaran tan solo con los ojos y Ron volvió a ubicarse sobre Hermione. Continuaron con los besos y caricias, los gemidos y la excitación; todo aquello muy pronto llegaría a su punto más ardoroso.

Cuando los besos no fueron suficientes y a las manos les faltó piel para recorrer, Hermione separó sus piernas y las ubicó sobre las de Ron, a la vez que ubicaba sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo. Este volvió a mirarla, excitado y algo nervioso, por lo que la castaña le pedía con aquel movimiento; Hermione volvió a mover su cabeza afirmativamente y Ron le respondió besando apenas sus labios. Bajo un poco más su cuerpo, para ubicar sus caderas en el espacio que formaron las piernas de la castaña y cuidadosamente comenzó a penetrarla.

Hermione sintió un leve ardor al principio, que se fue agudizando a medida que el pelirrojo entraba más en ella. No pudo evitar apretar los ojos y también las caderas de Ron con sus manos. Este, pendiente de la reacción de la castaña, se movió con mayor cuidado, deteniendo su entrada cada tanto. Una vez que Hermione se acostumbró a la sensación, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de Ron. Se le quedo viendo por un segundo y luego le sonrió. Para Ron, aquello fue la señal para continuar. Siguió con la misma precaución, hasta que hubo penetrado por completo a la castaña. Volvió a salir de la castaña, para enseguida entrar en ella, notando que el rostro de la castaña se relajaba. Continuo con el mismo movimiento, hasta hacerlo más rítmico. En tanto Hermione, asimilando las primeras molestias, se adaptaba ahora a los movimientos del pelirrojo, moviendo también sus caderas. Ya coordinados con los movimientos, dejaron a un lado el dolor y la preocupación, dando paso a una entrega total y vehemente. Cada embestida del pelirrojo se fue haciendo más seguida; cada gemido fue haciéndose más profundo y los dedos de la castaña se hundían con más urgencia en la pecosa espalda de Ron.

El calor de sus cuerpos se hizo más intenso, cubriéndolos de sudor y de sensaciones nuevas, cada vez más cercanos al final. Hermione quitó sus manos de la espalda de Ron, para llevarlas a hora hacia el cabello de este; entrelazo sus dedos con el rojo cabello, al tiempo que Ron movía sus manos hacia el rostro de la castaña, acariciándola. Permanecieron un momento así, cuando sintieron que un estremecimiento invadía sus cuerpos, haciéndolos llegar juntos a su primer orgasmo. Hermione arqueo su espalda, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y ahogando un largo gemido, mientras Ron profundizaba su última arremetida, permaneciendo dentro de Hermione, al tiempo que liberaba un sonoro gemido.

Acto seguido, Ron se separo de Hermione, ubicándose ahora a un costado de ella. Ambos aun mantenían la respiración agitada. Hermione cerró un par de veces los ojos, como queriendo convencerse de lo que acababa de vivir. Ron fue normalizando su respiración, para luego acercar su rostro al de Hermione.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Si ¿y tú? – quiso averiguar Hermione.

-Mejor que nunca – Ron le sonrió, acercado una de sus manos al rostro de la castaña.

-Aunque no fue como lo imagine –

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió Ron - ¿No…no te gusto? – preguntó temeroso.

-Fue mucho mejor….¡claro que me gustó!. No lo habría hecho con nadie que no fueras tú. Y gracias – respondió Hermione.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Este sin duda es el mejor día de mi vida, mi amor.- dijo Ron, con tranquilidad.

-Claro que debo agradecerte. Primero, sanaste la herida en mi corazón, correspondiendo mi amor por ti. Y segundo…fuiste parte de mi rehabilitación, ayudándome a curar la herida en mi mente –

-Tu sola te esforzaste en tu rehabilitación. Es por tu propia fuerza. Yo solo te acompañe.-

-Pero fuiste mi motivación, mi incentivo. De lo contrario, tal vez aun estaría en Suiza, tratando de mantenerme en pie y no habría vivido tan perfecto momento contigo. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.-

-Y yo a ti, Herm. Con el alma.-

Volvieron a besarse, de la manera más tierna posible. Hermione se estremeció, pero esta vez no por el beso ni por tener a un lado el cuerpo desnudo de Ron; simplemente fue el frio que llegó a su también desnuda figura. Se movieron un poco sobre la cama y se acomodaron bajo el cobertor. Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron, mientras que este movió uno de sus brazos para dejarlo sobre la espalda de la castaña. Se quedaron así, hasta que sin darse cuenta, el cansancio los abatió, obligándolos a cerrar sus ojos y dormirse, junto a la persona que mas amaban.

* * *

Los rayos de sol le dieron de lleno en el rostro. La noche anterior había olvidado por completo correr las cortinas. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, para adaptarse a la nueva luminosidad de la habitación. Movió el brazo que la rodeaba y salió de la cama; tomó una camisa blanca del suelo y se la puso. Parecía llevar un vestido, pues le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Comenzó a moverse por la habitación, recogiendo variadas prendas de vestir: unos pantalones negros, la parte de arriba de un vestido azul, una par de botas y la otra parte del vestido. Tomó todo aquello entre sus brazos y lo depositó sobre el escritorio, junto a dos mascaras y sin siquiera percatarse de un par de ojos que la miraban. Siguió moviendo un par de cosas, intentando devolver el orden que había antes de su regreso: detestaba el desorden.

Mientras, el chico que había dejado en la cama, la miraba atento y a la vez asombrado. No podía creer lo rápido que había resultado todo. La chica que observaba se movía con normalidad, como si el accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido. Estaba en eso, cuando la chica intentó alcanzar algo de una repisa y sus piernas se doblaron. Él salió de la cama de un salto, para un segundo después, tener entre sus brazos a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?. No deberías exigirte, si has vuelto a caminar hace tan poco tiempo.- la voz de Ron sonaba preocupada.

-Lo sé, pero no quería hacer ruido moviendo una silla. No quería despertarte.- dijo Hermione, mirando al pelirrojo con fascinación.

-Desperté en cuanto no te sentí a mi lado.-

-Ya sabes cómo soy: intento poner un poco de orden.- Hermione se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Ven, lo haremos juntos.- Ron se enderezó, sosteniendo a Hermione con firmeza, tal como lo hacía en la piscina. Una vez hecho, el pelirrojo se separó de la castaña. Viendo que ya estaba bien, se movió a un lado para recoger la ropa que aun permanecía en el suelo.

Ya todo un poco más ordenado, Ron le pidió a Hermione le indicara donde estaba el baño, pues quería darse una ducha. La castaña abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió de ella para mostrarle a Ron el baño.

Una vez allí, Ron entró, pero antes que Hermione volviera a su habitación, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Rápidamente tomó una mano de la castaña y tiro de ella hacia dentro, cerrando inmediatamente después la puerta. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede, amor? – preguntó intrigada Hermione.

-¿Quién sabe qué estoy aquí, contigo?-

-Ginny. Pero le pedí que le inventara alguna excusa a tu madre, por si le preguntaba por ti.- respondió Hermione, sin entender mucho a que iba la pregunta.

-Mmm…supongo que si tú se lo pediste, alguna buena excusa inventara.-

-Eso espero. Pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-

-¿Y la Sra. Flor?.-

-Solo vendrá en la tarde. ¿Pero por qué…- pero se vio interrumpida por los labios de Ron sobre los suyos. Cuando se separaron, Ron volvió a hablar.

-Porque no quiero irme de acá; no quiero estar lejos de ti…ni si quiera…cuando me duche.- la voz de Ron llegó a los oídos de Hermione más pausada y profunda.

-Wow, veo que has repuesto tus energías, sin siquiera haber comido.- sonrió Hermione, acercándose más a Ron.

-Y ni te imaginas cuanto. – el pelirrojo puso sus manos en las caderas de la castaña, apretándolas y terminando de apegar el cuerpo de la castaña al suyo.

-Una pregunta….¿Sera así siempre?.- preguntó Hermione, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello siempre alborotado del pelirrojo.

-A cada hora, minuto y segundo. A la hora de desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Al amanecer y al anochecer. Al despertar y al dormir. Al reír y al pelear. Estoy dispuesto a hacerte el amor todos los días de mi vida, mi amor.-

-Entonces tendré una dichosa vida contigo, amor, siendo tuya todos los días de mi vida.-

Volvieron a besarse, mientras Ron tomaba la camisa y la retiraba del cuerpo de Hermione. Luego se quito los bóxers, que nuevamente comenzaban a estorbar. Se separaron y caminaron hacia la reluciente tina. Se metieron en ella y Hermione abrió la llave que enseguida dejo salir una tibia lluvia. Se ubicaron bajo esta y se besaron con urgencia, mientras el agua caía por sus cuerpos, sin querer perder ni un segundo del inicio del resto de sus vidas.

FIN!!!!


End file.
